Men's School of love
by boomeranng
Summary: Bella ingresa a un instituto de hombres para poder jugar básquetbol ya que a su equipo lo han corrido. Pero no todo es fácil cuando debes compartir cuarto con el capitán del equipo masculino..y fingir ser un chico...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella ingresa a un instituto de hombres para poder jugar básquetbol ya que a su equipo lo han corrido. Pero no todo es fácil cuando debes compartir cuarto con el capitán del equipo masculino.**

**¡Hola! Esta vez decidí hacer un fic un poco más ligero ¡Hurra! La idea me vino a la cabeza después de ver una película muy muy divertida que se llama She is the man y no pude evitar imaginarme esa película protagonizada por los personajes de nuestra saga favorita. Aún no se si pondré alguna escena de categoría M (oh my gosh, no soy la misma de antes xP) y en general, todo es muy inocente y liviano y esas cosas. Por supuesto que verán torsos desnudos y accidentes o malentendidos, pero nada que alguien menor de dieciséis no toleraría.**

**Debo aclarar que este fic no tendrá más de cinco capítulos, es una historia liviana, solo para entretenerme (entretenerlas) y no partirme la cabeza en las tragedias de la vida de la sufrida Bella. Por otra parte, solo he sacado la idea original de la película porque a partir del segundo capítulo podrán notar todas las diferencias entre estas dos. Es más ¡la historia no termina ni de cerca de cómo termina la película! Pero también se aceptan todos los buenos y constructivos rewiews que podrían ayudarme a darme una idea de qué es lo que quieren. Claro, ya estoy terminando el tercer capítulo pero todo está sujeto a cambios :D.**

**¡No está demás agregar las características de la historia!: OoC (¡mi primer fic en tercera persona!), UA, BxE, AxJ,RxE, cánones normales de descripciones físicas y… eso!**

**Disclaimer:** **Si hubiese escrito cualquier libro de la saga Crepúsculo definitivamente no estaría publicando aquí. ¡Pero si que les haría rebajas para comprar mis libros!**

**¡Provecho!**

**Jazz**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Circunstancias**

-¡No, no, no, NO!- gritó la chica por enésima vez a la entrenadora Tripp.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, pero esta no ha sido desición mía, sino del director y del entrenador Clearwater- suspiró la entrenadora- será para otro año-

Entre la rabia que se le acumulaba a Bella, divisó que el equipo masculino de básquetbol se acercaba y ya que ninguna de sus compañeras de equipo decía algo, solo se le ocurrió recurrir al apoyo de su novio Mike Newton, el capitán.

-Mike, diles que somos buenas jugadoras- fue lo primero que soltó cuando ya se encontraban delante del equipo femenino.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Mike medio avergonzado. _Ahh_- pensó Bella- _Mike era tan lento para todo_.

-¡Sabes a que me refiero! Nos sacan de las prácticas porque tu equipo necesita entrenar más para el campeonato- soltó, tratando de no pasarse en las palabras.

-Bueno, ya sabes bebe, este campeonato es importante y ya que ustedes no son tan buenas…- dijo un nervioso Mike.

-¡¿Disculpa?! Ayer me decías que era mejor que la mitad de tus compañeros – le reclamó, no creyendo lo que escuchaban sus oídos- entrenador Clearwater, ¡no nos pueden hacer esto!

Ese viejo sonrió maliciosamente pensando en las próximas palabras que diría.

-Es obvio que las condiciones físicas entre las mujeres y los hombres son diferentes, por lo que es natural que te sientas frustrada por tu baja resistencia y talento físico… vuelve cuando le hayas ganado a los hombres- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a tocar su silbato.

-Oh no, ¡Mike! ¿Como puedes no defenderme?- le gritó la chica. Todo el equipo de básquet masculino se dio media vuelta para escuchar nuevamente la discusión entre capitanes- sabes muy bien que nosotras hemos aportado mucho al deporte de este instituto ¡y solo por querer ganar un campeonato nos corren a la primera oportunidad!

Mike estaba nervioso, sabía que siempre fue su novia la fuerte en la relación pero cada vez que estaba con sus amigos se hacía el tonto y desentendido, y Bella sabía que no podía contraatacar su punto de vista, sentía que si tenía el apoyo del capitán podría arreglar el problema con el director y ya se sabía victoriosa.

-Bella, no digas mentiras, además ustedes no necesitan las canchas por este semestre, su campeonato no es tan importante como el de nosotros ¡Y fin de la discusión!- _una respuesta lamentable_ pensó la capitana.

-Pues, si crees que hay tanta diferencia entre las mujeres y los hombres, de partida no necesitarías a una novia que te ayude a dormir y a hacer los deberes así que… ¡fin de la relación!- se dio la vuelta con Rose y sus otras compañeras de equipo siguiéndola, mientras que los chicos se reían del atónito y sonrojado Mike.

La verdad es que esa relación siempre fue muy buena y divertida. Llevaban siete meses saliendo y realmente la pasaban bien, siempre jugaban básquetbol o salían con sus amigos en común, mucha gente los admiraba y prácticamente los profesores estaban a sus pies… a excepción del entrenador Clearwater.

Las chicas se dirigieron a las duchas donde las esperaba Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella junto a Rose, quienes trataron de calmar a su capitana del equipo de básquetbol de la escena que ocurrió en el gimnasio. Luego de vestirse y repetirse unas cien veces que Mike era un idiota, Bella y sus amigas se dirigieron al auto para regresar a casa. Rose y Alice vivían cerca de la casa de Bella pero a veces era realmente inconveniente ese detalle ya que no soportaba a su mamá por más de veinte minutos.

Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta era a su madre chillando por su llegada. _Es por esto que no invito a mis amigos_ pensó.

-¡Bella! Amor, mira lo que te compré- dijo Rene.

-Hoy no mamá, tuve un mal día- le respondió dejando su ropa sucia en la canasta de la cocina.

-Pero estoy segura que esto te alegrará- tomó la muñeca de su hija y trató de correr hacia la sala de estar, algo difícil pensando en esos ajustados y anticuados trajes que solía usar.

-¡Ta daaaaa! ¿Que no son preciosos?- dijo tomando uno de los cuatro vestidos de gala que estaban sobre el sofá- los mandé a hacer para tu fiesta de debutantes.

-¡Mamá! ¿Acaso no te aclaré que no quiero ir a una estúpida fiesta de sociedad en donde las "damas" demuestran su "devoción" a sus futuros maridos?- soltó irónicamente la chica mientras dejaba caer su bolso de entrenamiento -¡mírame! ¿Es que te parezco una de ellas?- llevó sus manos hacia su cuerpo para mostrarle lo que llevaba puesto.

Rene recorrió su polerón negro con la gorra en la cabeza y luego sus short de jeans realmente cortos, luego siguió bajando hasta llegar a las zapatillas converse azules con los cordones de colores. Soltó un suspiro rendida.

-Bella, corazón, cuando eras pequeña era tu sueño llegar a esta fiesta tomada de la mano con tu novio. Sé que estás pasando por una fase… un poco masculina por culpa de tu hermano pero piensa en lo linda que te verás con Mike- le sonrió- y vas a estar con Lauren- _ugh_ soltó Bella.

-Primero, eso fue hace ocho años atrás, por dios ¡que tengo diecisiete!- dijo tomando su bolso- segundo, no es que la novia de mi hermano sea mi persona favorita ¡es una perra! – su madre no se molestó en ocultar su cara de ofendida antes las palabrotas de su hija- y tercero ¡Mike y yo hemos roto!

-Oh, cariño ¿Cómo que han roto? ¿Entonces con quien vas a ir a la fiesta?- claro, a Bella se le había olvidado que Rene quería concordar el color del traje de Mike con su vestido- además el es tan caballero ¿Qué le hiciste?

La chica trató de calmarse mientras subía las escaleras, así no tendría que verle la cara a Rene. Contó hasta diez- eso generalmente funcionaba- y se dio vuelta.

- Hemos terminado hace… dos horas porque el muy imbécil no valora mis aptitudes para el básquetbol, ¿por qué tendría que haberle hecho algo yo? además se supone que los novios te apoyan, él me dio la espalda y, ¿debo repetirte que no pienso ir al baile de debutantes?

-Hija, pero si ves los vestidos tal vez realmente quieras ir…- la adolescente la dejó hablando sola ¿por qué le interesaba tanto que fuera la "señorita perfecta"? pensaba Bella no hallando respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas.

Dejó su balón y sus bolsos en su pieza y fue a la habitación de Daniel, su hermano mellizo.

-Ayer volvieron a llamar de tu instituto acerca de tus inasistencias- se echó en la cama de su hermano- a la próxima da tu celular, genio. Tuviste suerte de que contestara primero que mamá.

-Oh, lo siento Bells, pero mis datos los dio ella, no yo. ¡Ah! Si llama Lauren, dile que estoy en casa de un amigo ¿si?- respondió mientras salía de su closet con los brazos llenos de ropa.

-Primero, faltar a todas tus primeras clases no es una buena forma de comenzar en un nuevo instituto después de que te expulsaran de mi colegio. Segundo, ¿Por qué sales con ella? Es un asco de novia… espera ¿Qué haces con todo eso?- Bella miró la ropa, la maleta y la guitarra encima de la cama. Las deducciones en la cabeza de la chica apuntaban a un solo blanco que no quería asumir.

- Me voy de viaje con mi banda, ya sabes…- respondió mientras se sentaba en su maletita para tratar de cerrarla.

-De viaje, ¿te refieres fuera de la ciudad a tocatas?- respondió rogando para que no fuera tan arriesgado como se lo suponía.

-Me refiero a Londres a un festival de conciertos- le dijo Daniel con una sonrisa entusiasmada en su cara. _Oh no_, era lo que temía su hermana.

-Londres… ¿Inglaterra?- traté de convencerse nuevamente a que estaba de broma.

-Por supuesto "genio"- se acercó a darle un beso en la coronilla.

-¡Daniel! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¿Quieres que me quede todo ese tiempo sola con Rene?- le dijo desesperada ante la terrible perspectiva de un "momento familiar".- Además ¿cuál es el porcentaje de bandas que tienen éxito en Europa?

-El mismo que tienen las jugadoras de básquetbol. Y de todas formas los fines de semana de los próximos cuarenta días los iba a pasar con Charlie- hizo un mohín- y como se supone que estoy en un internado, no debería tener demasiados problemas en la semana.

-¿Y como crees que papá no se dará cuenta de tu ausencia?- le preguntó su hermana, esta vez preocupada.

-Pues, porque le dirás que estaré con mamá- le guiñó un ojo y Bella lo aprovechó para tirarle un cojín.

-Genial, nos cancelan las prácticas, termino con mi novio y mi hermano se fuga ante la víspera del "muy importante" partido entre nuestras escuelas- rió Bella sin ganas de su irónica frase.

-¿En serio terminaste con Mike? Y a mi se me ocurre viajar justo ante una tan buena noticia. Escuché que en el partido anterior contra mi instituto se puso a llorar por la anotación 89-60. Que perdedor-

-El New Dawn men's Institute de Port Angeles es bastante bueno es básquetbol, no lo culpes- le dijo pasándole su guitarra.

-Ok hermanita, este es el momento en el que me escapo por la ventana y tu le dices a mamá que ya me he ido a donde Charlie- le dio un abrazo a Bella, luego de tirar su maleta por la ventana.

-Hay una puerta en el primer piso ¿sabes?- le dijo Bells sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de si mellizo.

-¿Y enfrentarme a mamá? No lo creo- la besó en la mejilla.

-Hey, ¡no te olvides de llamarme!- le gritó cuando desapareció de la vista de su hermana por la ventana.

-¿Con quien hablas, corazón? ¿Y tu hermano?- dijo la voz de su progenitora a su espalda.

_Oh no _¿Qué le diría? Primera prueba de fuego ante la inteligente ocurrencia de su hermano que la catalogaba como gran cómplice de su atolondrado viaje. Agarró el teléfono rápidamente, que se encontraba en el velador del frente.

-Si papá, ok, le diré que Daniel ya llegó a tu casa. Nos vemos, te quiero- y cortó el teléfono, pensando en que tal vez ni su mamá se tragaría esa.

-¿Tu hermano ya está con tu padre?- preguntó Rene, dejando la ropa limpia encima de la cama de su hijo.

-Si, acabo de hablar con papá. Daniel ya va camino a Londr… digo, Port Angeles- le sonrió nerviosa. ¡_Horror_!, se le daba tal mal mentir, solo tenía de consuelo que su mamá pensara que estaba afectada por Mike.

-¿Todavía afectada por Mike?- _bingo_ –cariño, realmente espero que vayas a la fiesta, da lo mismo que sea con Mike o no.

-Mamá… no, no sigas- le dijo cerrando los ojos por lo que la chica creyó que su madre pensaría que estaba "más" afectada por la ruptura, pero realmente estaba harta del mismo tema que sacaba a colación su progenitora.

-Ahhh, ¡a veces me gustaría que fueras más como tu hermano! Daniel ya sentó cabeza e incluso fue donde su padre para estar más cerca de una figura paterna que le ayude con su internado. Tu deberías aprovechar de que me tienes a mi para la fiesta de debutantes- se dio media vuelta enojada.

En ese momento algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Bella. Daniel se iba a Londres por casi un mes y medio y el partido de sus respectivos colegios era en, exactamente, un mes y medio. Eran mellizos y Daniel era bastante desgarbado para la edad que tenía, mientras que por otra parte, Bella era bastante alta y no era precisamente conocida por mis interminables curvas. Jugaba bastante bien al básquetbol y las palabras precisas del entrenador Clearwater fueron "vuelve cuando le hayas ganado a los hombres".

La chica sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Mamá! Creo que pasaré una temporada con papá.-

**¿Comentarios, rewiews? Clic en el botoncito verde :D**

**Chicas, sé que después de leer algo relativamente cómico lo último que quieren es escuchar sobre algo más serio pero esta es la realidad y en algún momento todos tendremos que aceptarla. Haití está pasando por un mal momento y, aunque muchas son menores de edad, este país necesita ayuda. Tratemos de aportar nuestro granito de arena ****, ayuda al cuerpo y al alma y a muchas personas necesitadas.**

**Jazzzzzz**


	2. 2 Preparativos

**Summary: Bella ingresa a un instituto de hombres para poder jugar básquetbol ya que a su equipo lo han corrido. Pero no todo es fácil cuando debes compartir cuarto con el capitán del equipo masculino.**

**¡Hola otra vez! Segundo capítulo al segundo día. Me pareció bien subirlo de inmediato porque a veces el primer capítulo engancha a la gente pero un segundo capítulo siempre te da mejores resultados.**

**Este capítulo es mucho más gracioso, de hecho, me reí bastante escribiéndolo ****. Desde este capítulo se notarán algunas diferencias con la película, o pistas que le darán otro camino (totalmente diferente) a la historia.**

**¡Gracias a las personas que dejaron rewiews! A CullenOrange: ¿no crees que le daría un toque divertidísimo si Violet (versión Men's Scool of love) se subiera la polera? Um… me lo pensaré xD y a las demás por apoyarme en una historia diferente a las que comúnmente se leen.**

**Se aceptan todos los buenos y constructivos rewiews que podrían ayudarme a darme una idea de qué es lo que quieren.**

**¡No está demás agregar las características de la historia!: OoC (¡mi primer fic en tercera persona!), UA, BxE, AxJ,RxE, cánones normales de descripciones físicas y… eso!**

**Disclaimer:** **Si hubiese escrito cualquier libro de la saga Crepúsculo definitivamente no estaría publicando aquí. ¡Pero si que les haría rebajas para comprar mis libros!**

**¡Provecho!**

**Jazz**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 2: Preparativos**

_-¡Mamá! Creo que pasaré una temporada con papá.-_

René volvió de inmediato al cuarto de Daniel y miró a su hija con ojos atónitos.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero por que! ¿Piensas dejarme sola a dos meses de tu fiesta de debutantes?- le dijo con unos ojos a punto de las lagrimas.

-No mamá, estaba pensando que… como Daniel se va a donde papá, Lauren también estará ahí y… bueno, creí que tal vez ella podría ayudarme a lo de la fiesta de señoritas- le sonrió tratando de poner la cara más inocente que pudo.

-¡Oh hija! Que orgullosa estoy de ti, ¡por fin aceptaste ser una debutante! Deberé… llamar ahora a tu padre para avisarle- dijo con una mueca en la cara.

-¡No! Ya le avisé… recién- hizo una mueca excesivamente fingida, _genial_.

-O-ok, debes llamarme todos los días cariño. Y acuérdate de no faltar a clases- terminó, dando la media vuelta.

Eso era lo espectacular de tener padres divorciados, pensó Bella, ninguno se enteraba de nada. Sonrió, debía de llamar de inmediato a Alice y a Rose.

-¡Bella estás loca!- gritó una Rose desesperada, ya era la tercera vez que decía lo mismo- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ser tan arriesgada? Te pillarán y ahí si que estarás en problemas.

-Rose, deja de criticar, ¡a mi me parece genial!- Alice daba saltitos al alrededor de Bella, su emoción se le notaba a un kilómetro de distancia- ¡haaaay Bella! Hay tanto que hacer… ¡debemos avisar a Laurent!

_Uf_, la reacción de sus mejores amigas ante el plan maestro de Bella era contradictorio y estresante. Por supuesto, era algo por lo que cualquiera hubiese reaccionado de forma sorpresiva, pero el riesgo era un denominador común entre los mellizos Swan. Y definitivamente la idea de hacerse pasar por su mellizo para poder entrar al equipo de básquetbol del New Dawn Institute y así ganarle su actual colegio era arriesgadísimo. Y le gustaba la idea.

-Ok chicas, tengo estos dos días para preparar todo, desde actuar como un chico hasta el look de uno- Bella miró con una sonrisa a Alice, los cambios de look eran su especialidad.

-¡Está bien! Me rindo- suspiró Rose- pero realmente no entiendo como puedes cambiar tu popularidad y tus amigos por un simple partido de básquetbol.

-Un simple partido de básquetbol que nos hará volver a las prácticas- le corrigió Bella- ¿acaso no quieres ganarle a las odiosas de La Push?-

Rose hizo una mueca. Odiaba a las chicas del colegio Quileute y sabía que, para patearles el trasero, debían hacer todo lo posible para regresar a las prácticas. Por un instante el bienestar de su mejor amiga pasó a un segundo plano ante la perspectiva de restregarles en la cara una victoria al colegio de la reserva y por fin demostrarles quienes eran las mejores. Así es, la rubia tenía serios problemas de ira contra quienes la miraban en menos.

-Debemos llevarte AHORA a la peluquería de Laurent- resolvió Rose y una sonrisa se les dibujó en el rostro de Bella y Alice. Habían convencido a la más complicada de las tres y eso quería decir que el plan ya iba en marcha.

Ya en el salón de Laurent, las tres chicas se encontraron con una nueva negativa. ¿_Qué hacía falta para explicarle al mundo lo que realmente necesitaban para volver a jugar_? Rose y Bella estaban desesperadas pero Alice siempre fue la más conciliadora de las tres y tenía tan buenas ideas para la ayuda de su amigo estilista que incluso se reía sola.

-Laurent, cariño, sé que estás preocupado por Bella- comenzó Alice pero Laurent la interrumpió.

-No preocupado Alice, PREOCUPADISIMO- le corrigió su amigo- es cierto que Bella tiene un carácter terriblemente fuerte como para parecer un chico- Swan le hizo una mueca imitando una sonrisa totalmente irónica- pero sé como son los chicos y si se llegan a enterar de que es una chica…

-No creo que sea exactamente eso lo que le preocupe a Bella- aportó Rose mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa pícara- eso sería la guinda de la torta para una venganza extremadamente dulce para su comprensivo novio.-

-Jaja Rose, pero ese no es parte del plan- cortó Bella- Laurent, cariño, ¿me ayudarás? Sabes muy bien lo importante que es para mi jugar básquetbol, si no puedo estar en las prácticas jamás podré entrar a una universidad por beca deportiva- le rogó la castaña.

-Chicas, alto. Sé como manejar esto- las paró Alice- Laurent, sé que te preocupas y todo pero si nos ayudas no solo ganarán las chicas sino que también tú.

Laurent la miró extrañado pero Rose y Bella veían lo que se venía. A veces las chicas eran más arriesgadas de lo que parecían.

-Tengo algo para ti- siguió Alice mientras revolvía su bolso y sacaba su celular- tendrás el número de Daniel- terminó con un brillo en los ojos.

Laurent pensó seriamente por cinco segundos, analizando todos los pros y los contra de la situación. Si lograba hacer lo que Bella pedía sería un triunfo para su carrera de estilista y estaría ayudando a una muy buena amiga, tendría el número del hermano de la castaña y estaría en un plan realmente emocionante, _exactamente lo que le faltaba a su vida_. Por otra parte el solo hecho de que pillaran a su amiga y que su loca y devota madre la mandara a un internado como castigo le partía el corazón. Pero, aún así, los pro ganaban por paliza a los contra.

-No puedo creer que vendas a tu hermano por solo pedirme que te convierta en un chico, Bella- le guiñó un ojo. Las chicas saltaron y chillaron de alegría- pero alto. Alice, me darás el número solo al final de su plan y siempre y cuando les devuelvan las prácticas.-

-Laurent, eres un amor- lo besó Rose.

-Después me lo agradecen chicas, tenemos trabajo que hacer- resolvió Lurent, agarrando la muñeca de Bella y sentándola en una de las sillas.

.

.

.

-Laurent, ¿estás seguro que esta peluca no se me saldrá?- le preguntó Bella a su amigo en el auto, ya frente al internado.

-Solo si te arrancan esos mechones de pelo- le respondió, apuntando cerca la las sienes- ok Bella, sal y patea unos cuantos traseros.-

Bella se bajó del auto en el momento que pasaba una bandada de palomas.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó Bella, con el tono más agudo de lo normal. Laurent se bajó de inmediato del auto y comenzó a gritar imitando a Bella.

-¡Ahhh!!Ahhh! estás palomas que me arruinan el cabello- le guiñó un ojo a Bella mientras los chicos que se encontraban alrededor lo miraban extrañados y precavidos.

-Di algo masculino, Bella- le susurró Laurent al notar a una sombrada Bella. Y es que ella jamás había odio a su amigo gritar de una forma tan exageradamente femenina. Es cierto, Laurent podía ser gay, pero nunca actuaba como una chica.

-Jajajá, Laurent, por dios, ¡a los machos no nos asustan ese tipo de mierda!- casi gritó una exageradísima Bella con la voz más ronca de lo que debía poner.

Uno de los pocos chicos que no había huido ante los gritos de Laurent lo hizo ahora ante el comentario de Bella.

-¡Si! Laurent, ¿lo viste? Me salio tan masculino- le susurró la chica al oído de su amigo, mientras ambos se abrazaban y daban saltitos. Bella se dio cuenta de lo incorrecto que estaría eso de ser un chico y se apartó de inmediato.

-Ok Bella, la prueba de fuego- le dijo Laurent elevando tres dedos.- Escupir.-

Bella trató de hacer un sonoro ruido de sus pulmones hasta su garganta y escupió algo que debió ser asquerosísimo, pero solo salió saliva, y que casi la ensucia.

-Saludar- siguió Laurent, haciendo caso omiso al casi lamentable intento de escupir.

Bella agarró la mano de Laurent, lo atrajo hacia si y chocaron los hombros… y sus cabezas.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué mierda hacen este tipo de cosas los hombres?- alegó Bella frotándose la frente.

-Porque este tipo de cosas los hacen ver más "fuertes y machos"- le explico por décima vez su amigo.-Bella, concéntrate.- y le volvió a mostrar el último dedo que quedaba arriba. "Acomodarse".

Bella llevó su mano hacia su entrepierna, agarró su centro y lo subió, tratando de "acomodar" lo que no tenía.

-¡No tan fuerte!- la paró su amigo- ¿crees que no duele?

-Lo siento- se le salió a Bella pero al ver la cara seria de Laurent se retractó- es decir, ¿acaso eres una niña, compadre?-

-Muy bien, ¡estás lista para ser Daniel!-

-Laurent, no se que habría sido de mi sin ti y las chicas- le sonrió una agradecida Bella.

-Agradécemelo ganándole a tu antigua escuela y dándome el número de tu hermano- le guiñó un ojo.- y una cosa más Bella, no te enamores.-

-No te preocupes Laurent, no he venido a eso… ¡ni que me interese tampoco!- le sonrió una despreocupada Bella mientras corría hacia el edificio.

-¡Llámame todos los días!- le gritó el peluquero, no estando seguro de si su "amigo" logró escucharlo.

_Creo que algo no saldrá como estaba previsto_, reflexionó Laurent entrando al auto…. _Nada que Bella no pueda manejarlo_, se confirmó con una sonrisa. Bella era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía.

Ya dentro del edificio, la confianza de Bella disminuía a cada segundo. Tantos chicos en los pasillos, lanzándose comida, jugando a la pelota y gritándose cosas, sin desmerecer el hecho de que todos la observaban. "¿mi peluca estará en su lugar? ¿Habrán descubierto que soy una chica?" pensaba a mil por hora la chica, pero no se le ocurría que era por ser la nueva del colegio.

Al doblar en la esquina del tercer piso de los dormitorios chocó con varios chicos y solo atinó a recoger sus bolsos pero al mirar hacia el frente se dio cuenta que estaban saliendo del baño… desnudos- _bueno, con una toalla que les tapa lo necesario_- se corrigió Bella. Ésta se sonrojó escandalosamente mientras se le salía un gritito por la garganta.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó uno de ellos pero al sentir la proximidad de sus cuerpos la chica se tensó y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Encontró la habitación 205 en el pasillo siguiente, sacó las llaves del bolsillo y entró rápidamente, dejando los bolsos en el sueño y respirando agitadamente. Trató de calmarse y se dirigió a una de las dos camas que se encontraba vacía.

Pero en ese momento se escuchó un clic en la puerta y entró un chico… uno de los que salían del baño. Bella lo miró descaradamente de arriba abajo y luego subió a su rostro. Era el chico más espectacular que había visto en su vida, solo comparable con un dios griego. Su cabello oscurecido por el agua estaba desordenado, corto, mientras se pasaba una mano que lo tiraba hacia atrás. Sus ojos, de un perfecto verde esmeralda, la miraban curiosos, seguidos por unas cejas prominentes y perfectamente dibujadas, su nariz era recta y perfecta, mientras que sus labios… _oh dios mío, sus labios_- gritaba el inconciente de Bella- eran ni muy delgados ni muy gruesos y estaban pronunciando algo que Bella no captó debido al ensimismamiento que le causaba aquel chico.

Ejém- carraspeó aquel joven de perfecto torso que seguramente lo habían esculpido.

-Oh, claro que debería tocar tu torso… ósea, la puerta… ¿decías?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Bella saliendo de su ensoñación y dándose cuenta de las equivocadas palabras que salieron de su boca, avergonzada.

-Soy Edward Cullen- dijo, mientras se sacaba la pequeña toalla que le cubría lo único en el cuerpo que debía seguir escondido.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Comentarios, rewiews? Clic en el botoncito verde :D**

**Chicas, sé que después de leer algo relativamente cómico lo último que quieren es escuchar sobre algo más serio pero esta es la realidad y en algún momento todos tendremos que aceptarla. Haití está pasando por un mal momento y, aunque muchas son menores de edad, este país necesita ayuda. Tratemos de aportar nuestro granito de arena , ayuda al cuerpo y al alma y a muchas personas necesitadas.**

**Jazzzzzz**

.

.

.


	3. 3 Riesgos

**Summary: Bella ingresa a un instituto de hombres para poder jugar básquetbol ya que a su equipo lo han corrido. Pero no todo es fácil cuando debes compartir cuarto con el capitán del equipo masculino.**

**¡Hola! El tercer capítulo de Men's School of Love para ustedes **** Tal vez se pregunten por qué no lo he subido al día siguiente como ocurrió con el segundo capítulo, y es que esa fue la esepción, pero tendrán un capítulo nuevo del fic cada viernes… o eso trataré con todo lo que me venga en contra. Y es que me voy de vacaciones, por lo que no sé si tendré tiempo suficiente para escribir allá, así que solo me queda la opción de llevar casi listos todos los capítulos.**

**Este capítulo es notoriamente más largo que los demás porque hay tantas cosas que poner y explicar, o cosas que simplemente surgen en el camino y no puedo dejar de lado. Ahora dudo que dure cinco capítulos pero es un hecho que no durará más de diez. Espero que sean bienvenidos.**

**Se aceptan todos los buenos y constructivos rewiews que podrían ayudarme a darme una idea de qué es lo que quieren.**

**¡No está demás agregar las características de la historia!: OoC, UA, BxE, AxJ,RxE, cánones normales de descripciones físicas y… eso!**

**Disclaimer:** **Si hubiese escrito cualquier libro de la saga Crepúsculo definitivamente no estaría publicando aquí. ¡Pero si que les haría rebajas para comprar mis libros!**

**¡Provecho!**

**Jazz**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Cap. 3: Riesgos**

.

.

_-Soy Edward Cullen- dijo, mientras se sacaba la pequeña toalla que le cubría lo único en el cuerpo que debía seguir escondido._

-Soy Edward Cullen- repitió el chico con una mueca en la cara ante la nula respuesta de su "compañero"- aquí es donde se supone que dices tu nombre, rarito.

Pero las palabras de Bella se le agolpaban en la boca y no lograba decir nada… ni pensar con claridad. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, solo consiguió subir sus manos a su cara y taparse los ojos, un movimiento totalmente desfasado y torpe, teniendo en cuenta que lo que estaba evitando mirar ya lo había visto… en toda su extensión. Por suerte Edward se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que estaba su compañero ante su desnudez y, sin dejar de encontrar extraña la reacción de su compañero de cuarto, se llevó sus manos hacia abajo, tapándose un poco.

-Ahhh….ahhhh… soy Bell… digo, Daniel Swan- logró decir la chica, extendiéndole una mano mientras que con la otra seguía tapándose parcialmente la cara.

Edward hizo el ademán de coger su mano cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero fue demasiado tarde y Edward se la tomó fuertemente y la sacudió.

-Ugh- soltó Bella sin intención. _"¡Por dios! Se acaba de agarrar su… amigo y ¡¿después me da la mano?!... no es que esté malo tampoco…"_

Edward miró raro a Daniel ante sus extrañas reacciones. ¿Realmente era tan asqueroso agarrar su mano luego de taparse? ¿Era normal que un chico hablara de forma tan femenina? ¿Sería que su nuevo compañero fuese gay_?_ Pero, ante todo, Edward siempre fué un caballero y no lo dejaría de ser ahora debido a su disfuncional compañero de cuarto. Y es que en la casa de Edward la moral y las buenas costumbres eran regla de vida.

-Bueno, hay ciertas reglas en esta habitación- logró decir finalmente el chico.- No puedes meterte en mis cosas…-

-Como si alguien quisiera encontrar tus revistas porno- le cortó Bella… segundo error.- es decir, tengo las mías, ¿sabes?-

-O-ok… -siguió Edward, no muy seguro de lo que su compañero de cuarto le había respondido- no puedes comer nada elaborado en esta habitación, no quiero que se pase a comida.

-Aja- Bella daba vueltas en el amplio cuarto, no escuchando realmente lo que le decía aquel dios griego.

Agarró una botella de agua ya que con la sorpresa del primer encuentro había quedado un poco abochornada.

-No puedes traer mujeres a la habitación- y un charco de agua salió con fuerza de la boca de la chica ¿es que acaso eran tan descarados los hombres como para hacerlo en público? _Aunque tal vez era algo normal…_

-¿Qué? Acaso nunca lo has hecho con algún amigo como público?- soltó Bella de la forma más masculina y distendida que pudo, pegándole con un puño en el hombro de forma amistosa, acción que le dolió bastante en la mano.

-¿Qué?... Nooo, por supuesto que no ¿acaso eres un enfermo o algo?- le respondió Edward bastante molesto e incomodo, olvidándosele por unos momentos su buena educación.

-Oh, lo siento ¿aún eres virgen?- Bella se acordaba de los últimos dos días de "entrenamiento" al cuál la habían hecho someterse Laurent, Alice y Rose y, en todos los puntos de aprendizaje la palabra "sexo" y "alardear" estaba explícita.

-Mira rarito, no voy a hablar de mi sexualidad ni de mis experiencias con alguien tan disfuncional como tú, así que déjame aclararte que esta conversación es una de las nuevas reglas de la habitación- Edward caminó hacia su cama, cogió su uniforme y se dio vuelta nuevamente- y deja de mirarme de esa forma ¿quieres?

-Oh, perdona…- Bella tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle pero toda relación entre ellos había partido mal y ella no sabía por qué- solo una última cosa… ¿Cuando son las pruebas para entrar al equipo de básquetbol?

Edward lo miró atónito. ¿Es que pensaba entrar a un equipo masculino para poder verlos en las duchas? Pero no podía discriminarlo, todos tenían el derecho de jugar y tal vez hasta era bueno, a pesar de su altura.

-¿Por qué quieres entrar al equipo de básquetbol? ¿no eres muy bajo para jugar?- primero iba a comenzar con preguntas simples para sacarle la verdadera razón de su platónica incorporación.

-Tal vez mediré 1.70 pero soy bastante rápida…o- se corrigió rápidamente la chica- además es por el equipo que he entrado a este internado, era capita... capitán en mi antiguo colegio.-

-Las pruebas son hoy a las cuatro en el gimnasio de básquetbol… y siendo el capitán tengo una nueva regla para ti- Bella se llevó una grata sorpresa ante la noticia de que su escultural compañero de cuarto sería su capitán-y es que si quieres entrar al equipo debes dejar de hablar como una chica-

-Claro, claro, es que tengo una hermana melliza y pasamos todo el tiempo juntos...- trató de arreglar Bella en el momento en que se abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Hey Edward, necesito un poco de tu shampoo- dijo aquel chico que acababa de entrar. Era bastante alto, grande y ancho y se le notaba que debajo de su polera tenía un físico bastante marcado.

Edward quedó un poco asombrado ante el comentario de su mejor amigo ¿es que hoy todos hablarían de forma afeminada o era él el que tomaba todo con segundas intenciones?

-Ah claro, Emmet este es Daniel Swan, mi nuevo compañero de cuarto- miró esta vez a la chica- este es Emmet Mcarty, mi mejor amigo y defensa del equipo-

-¿No eres un poco menor para ser de tercero?- le preguntó el grandote a Bella.

-Es que soy listo, adelanté dos cursos- la chica se llevó un dedo a su boca a modo de silencio- pero es un secreto-

-Heeeey ¿que es eso que tienes ahí?- apuntó Emmet a una caja que sobresalía del bolsito en donde tenía su neceser- ¿son tampones?

-Jajajá como crees- se apresuró a decir Bella pero y era demasiado tarde, el grandote ya tenía la cajita en sus manos, su curiosidad era realmente sorprendente.- si verás… se usan para… ¡hemorragias nasales!

Bella pescó un sobre, lo abrió y sacó el tubo, le quitó el plástico que lo envolvía y se metió el algodón a la nariz.

-Verán, sufro de hemorragias y mi hermana me dio esta idea, son bastante útiles- dijo entrecortadamente Bella mientras jugaba con la tirita de hilo que salía de un extremo- luego lo tiras de este hilo y la hemorragia para.-

Emmet y Edward se le quedaron viendo totalmente atónitos pero mientras que éste último se mostraba receloso ante la precaria explicación de su compañero de cuarto, a Emmet le brillaron los ojos y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

-Wow pequeñín, ¡eso si que es ingenioso!- se acercó donde estaba la chica- cuando me pase no dudaré en pedirte una de estas cosas. Y pensar que las encontraba asquerosas… -se dijo más para si que para los demás.

Bella suspiró. Si había sobrevivido a todo eso tan solo al comenzar el día, tenía la esperanza de pasar la semana… si es que los momentos incómodos paraban en ese mismo instante.

A las cuatro de la tarde ya se encontraba bastante nerviosa por la práctica que le permitiría entrar al equipo y no es que no tuviese confianza en si misma, pero le preocupaba equivocarse en demostrar su "masculinidad". Es cierto que el básquetbol era suficientemente masculino y Bella, a pesar de su popularidad, su novio y sus estrambóticas amigas adictas a la moda, siempre fue menos femenina que las demás chicas… y tenía a su madre y a su estúpida fiesta de debutantes para comprobarlo.

Se comprobó por quinta vez que la faja estuviese en su lugar y lo suficientemente apretada, se puso su polerón y salió a la cancha.

Ya había bastantes chicos corriendo alrededor de la cancha y los que aplicaban para el equipo gritaban incomodidad por los poros. Y ya que Bella ya había sido capitana sabía perfectamente lo que debía demostrar para impresionar a Edward así que se puso a correr con el equipo pero olvidaba lo que era tener una práctica con los hombres. A pesar de esforzarse todo lo que pudo no alcanzó ni de cerca de Edward, quien incluso a últimos minutos del entrenamiento podía hacer clavadas. _Maldición_ -pensaba Bella cuando el entrenador iba a dar los resultados del equipo titular para el partido contra su antiguo colegio- _no fui lo suficientemente buena para estar entre los cinco mejores_. Finalmente quedó en la banca por lo debía convencer a Edward en un mes y una semana que era lo bastante buena en básquetbol como para jugar contra el Sunset High School.

Al terminar las prácticas todos se dirigieron a las duchas, cosa que le daba mala espina a Bella. Al entrar a los baños se dio cuenta que todos se bañaban juntos… totalmente desnudos ¿Cómo haría para explicar sus pechos? ¿o que se bañara con camiseta? Pero por suerte para la chica llegó el entrenador para avisarle que el director del colegio la estaba llamando.

Al llegar a la oficina tuvo que esperar su turno, pero se preguntaba desesperada si ya la habrían pillado ¿es que Edward le dijo a sus amigos lo raro que era? Pero al abrirse la puerta salió una chica que, al quedarse viendo la cara de "Daniel" se tropezó y calló con sus libros.

-Oh, lo siento mucho- se disculpó la chica recogiendo sus libros. Sus rizos oscuros y cortos la hacían ver adorable.

-No te preocupes, también era bastante patosa…o- le respondió Bella, ayudándole con los libros.- ¡oh! Me encantan tus zapatos.

Ahí Bella se dio cuenta que aquella era una chica de unos diecisiete años igual que ella… y con el mismo uniforme que los chicos pero en versión femenina.

-Disculpa pero… ¿por qué llevas uniforme? Es decir… este es solo un instituto de chicos- le preguntó de improviso.

-Eres nuevo ¿verdad?- le sonrió- verás, desde el próximo año se formará un internado mixto y, para que los alumnos se acostumbren a ser civilizados y caballeros- hizo un gesto irónico- las clases avanzadas son mixtas. Soy Jessica Stanley por cierto.

-Daniel Swan- le extendió la mano. Jessica lo miró con cara rara ante ese gesto pero Bella se dio cuenta y decidió darle un beso en la mejilla.- nos vemos Jessica.

-Nos-nos vemos Daniel- le contestó una sonrojada Jessica que no pudo evitar el tartamudeo.

¿En serio los chicos ahora besaban a las chicas cuando se presentaban? Por otra parte, Daniel le había elogiado sus zapatos y había compartido sus experiencias- pensó la chica, exagerando un poco su primer encuentro. Definitivamente este chico era algo nuevo… y especial- Jessica sonrió, nunca había conocido a un chico tan tierno.

Daniel entró a la oficina del director pero no encontró a nadie. A su espalda se cerró la puerta y logró vislumbrar a una escultural rubia de ojos castaños que la miraban fijamente.

-Toma asiento, Daniel- le contestó aquella mujer que no superaba los treinta años.- Soy Tanya Denali, la subdirectora.

-Gra-gracias- logró decir Bella, ante esa mujer tan hermosa se sentía intimidada.

-Este es tu horario oficial- comenzó Tanya- veo que tienes Biología avanzada, estarás en un curso mixto para esa asignatura. Espero que no te moleste.

Bella no lograba decir nada, ya que la propia subdirectora le había confirmado que había un internado femenino al lado del New Dawn y que pronto serían uno. ¿Por qué no lo había averiguado antes? Estaría en un colegio femenino para ese momento… pero así jamás lograría convencer al entrenador Clearwater de reestablecer el equipo femenino.

Tanya caminó hasta el otro lado del escritorio, tomó asiento y cruzo los brazos.

-Sé tu secreto Swan- dijo la subdirectora con un tono cómplice- sé que haz entrado aquí por básquetbol.

Bella tragó de forma ruidosa y lenta. ¿Qué explicación podría darle a Tanya?

-Este... yo… verá- la chica no sabía como comenzar.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto queda totalmente guardado conmigo- le sonrió por primera vez la mujer- no todos tienen la oportunidad de jugar con Edward Cullen y a la mayoría de los chicos le incomoda aceptarlo. Es como… una beca segura a la universidad.

_¿Perdón? ¿Es que acaso todos planean que me de un ataque cardiaco antes que termine el día?_ Y luego la chica pensó en un sin fin de improperios al sentirse tan perseguida de que la descubrieran.

-Um… disculpa pero… ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?- le preguntó la rubia de pronto señalando cerca del flequillo.

Bella se llevó deprisa las manos a su cabeza y confirmó lo que temía. Se le había corrido un poco la peluca. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a acomodársela simulando que se arreglaba el flequillo pero Tanya ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

-Se que debe ser difícil para ti hablar de esto… Daniel… pero jamás me imaginé esto de un alumno- Tanya se había parado y se había acercado a Bella, se sentó en el escritorio y le tomó su mano derecha- pero ¿una peluca?-

Bella ya estaba ingenua a cualquier comentario de la subdirectora y si debían pillarla, lo harían, ya que con todo lo que le había ocurrido hoy vacilaba en el hecho de tener alguna otra oportunidad para continuar con su secreto.

_Pero el cielo es grande_- pensó momentos después Bella, ante la respuesta de la rubia.

-He leído tu historial médico hay una delicada línea que señala que haz tenido una cirugía… pues me extrañó que no saliera ningún detalle sobre ello. Pero esto confirma mis sospechas…- Tanya cerró los ojos, pensando en como decir aquello que quería sin dañar a su nuevo alumno- te han hecho una cirugía en el cerebro y por eso usas peluca ¿me equivoco?

¡Y no sabía cuanto! Gracias al cielo que Daniel se había sometido a una rinoplastia el año anterior por pura vanidad y que no había querido que nadie se enterara por vergüenza. La chica tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír ante tal afirmación. Y lo bueno de estas situaciones es que Bella tenía bastante imaginación para dar explicaciones, a pesar de no saber mentir.

-Señorita Denali- comenzó Bella pero fue interrumpida por la mujer.

-Tanya, cariño- le corrigió.

-Tanya… bueno, no quería que se enteraran de esto pero…- Bella puso la cara más seria que pudo- me operaron del…. Lóbulo temporal, si, cerca de mi oído y debido a las cicatrices no me ha crecido pelo.-

-Era lo que me temía-la rubia se paró y tomó los hombros de Bella- sé que tu edad es complicada frente a este tipo de situaciones, complejos y burlas y… usar una peluca no debe ser fácil.-

-No, no lo es- respondió Bella con fingida tristeza.

-Daniel, mírame- Tanya dio vuelta la silla de la chica sin alternativa a no hacerlo- puedes contar conmigo en cualquier problema que tengas, no dudes en la ayuda que puedo ofrecerte… incluso con el club de básquetbol- le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias Tanya, pero no se preocupe, lo del club de básquetbol lo resuelvo yo- dijo una resuelta Bella ante la insinuación que pudieran ayudarla. Y es que ella no necesitaba ayuda para demostrar que era tan capaz como los hombres en el deporte.- pero si me gustaría pedirle un favor…-

-Lo que sea Daniel- le respondió Tanya alegre de saberse útil en algo para sus alumnos.

-¿Puedo ducharme por las noches? Me avergonzaría que alguien me viera… ya sabe.-

-Claro, le avisaré a los encargados de los baños- le sonrió.

_Perfecto_, ya tenía todo arreglado para no tener problemas con sus duchas por las noches, el primer paso a todo un mes de fingida masculinidad. Se paró, le dirigió una sonrisa a la subdirectora y salió de la oficina. El peso que se había sacado de encima era tremendo, sobretodo al pasar un día lleno de obstáculos y tan cansada como estaba podría comerse una vaca, por lo que se fue a bañar y luego se dirigió al casino.

Al llegar, Bella se dio cuenta que compartían el casino con el internado de chicas de al lado, por lo que la sala estaba abarrotada de gente. Buscó la mesa en la que se encontraban Edward y Enmmet y otros chicos pero, mientras que el primero trataba de esconder su cara evitando a Bella, un alegre Emmet agitaba su mano sobre la multitud para que la chica lo ubicara. Por supuesto Emmet no quedó invicto y ganó un codazo y una mirada de muerte.

-Hola pequeñín- lo saludó Emmet- chicos, él es Daniel Swan, el compañero de cuarto de Edward. Pequeñín, estos son James y Jacob- los presentó.

-Oh, tu eres el que chocó con nosotros ayer- rió Jacob, tendiéndole una mano a Bella.

-Lo siento… compadre, es que tenía que ir al baño, era urgente, ya sabes- la chica maldecía el hecho de sonrojarse tan fácilmente ante las tonterías que salían de su boca.

-Jajajaja, no hace falta ser tan explicito en la cena… aunque entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres- le sonrió nuevamente Jacob, y es que "Daniel" realmente le había dando una buena y graciosa impresión.

Edward estaba de muerte ante los comentarios y buena recibida de sus amigos a su compañero de cuarto pero algo pasó por el umbral de la puerta que lo puso tenso y Bella advirtió su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- le preguntó la chica.

-Es su chica- dijo bromeando James.

-¿Disculpa?- Bella estaba sorprendida… aunque siendo el tan guapo era de lo más razonable que tuviera novia.

-Es Jessica, la chica que le gusta a Edward- le aclaró Emmet- pero ella por supuesto ni siquiera sabe que existe.-

-Gracias por tu apoyo Emmet- dijo un sonrojado Edward.

-Pues, no entiendo tu nerviosismo- Bella se dio vuelta a mirar a Jessica, quien ya la estaba mirando, ella saludó con la mano y una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios.

-¡¿Te ha sonreído?!- preguntó un asombrado Jacob- wow Edward, tienes un rival.-

-Nada de eso chicos, solo hemos hablado una vez y ella no es mi tipo- aclaró Bella. Y definitivamente que no era su tipo.

-Más te vale que no sea tu tipo o te despides del club de básquetbol- dijo Edward enfadado y se paró de la mesa con su comida.

-Si que está celoso- declaró James.

-Ni que lo digas, por fin su trono de mister popular que consiguió por ser capitán del equipo de básquetbol está en peligro por… -Jacob miró a Bella- un chico. Y no es que le desee mal pero está bien de vez en cuando bajar a la tierra.

-Y ¿por qué Edward no es su tipo? Si él es tan…tan….-Bella bajó de pronto de su nube de ensoñación al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir- bueno para el básquetbol-

-Edward no puede hablarle a las chicas- James explicaba esto como secreto de estado- es como… si tuviera una alarma extrasensorial frente a las chicas. Simplemente se bloquea, por eso le afecta tanto.

Bella no sabía si sentirse aventajada o totalmente desilusionada. Si ellos tuvieran una relación de compañeros siendo ella una chica, dudaba que llegaran muy lejos, pero por otro lado, que Edward no sintiera nada diferente ante su presencia la hacía sentirse menos guapa y definitivamente que le afectaba. Aunque debía sacarle provecho a algo: su capacidad para sociabilizar. Y como había actuado Jessica, le parecía que habían quedado en buenos términos, perfecto para manejar aquello a su beneficio. Solo debía esperar el momento adecuado.

Llegó a su cuarto y notó que Edward aún no llegaba. _Debe de estar entrenando_, le pasó por la mente a Bella y se fue a acostar ya que el día había sido realmente agotador. El sueño no tardó en llegar y en menos de cinco minutos sintió que su cuerpo estaba en el cielo y sus ojos se cerraron irremediablemente. Pero, como si hubiesen pasado diez minutos, algo o alguien la despertó de forma brusca, tirando de sus pies hasta caer al suelo, dándola vuelta y amarrándola de manos. Totalmente confundida y aún media dormida, caminó hasta un pequeño salón por quienes la guiaban, el cuál estaba abarrotado de gente y, en medio del lugar, se encontraban unas treinta personas a quienes le lanzaban aserrín y agua. La chica no entendía absolutamente nada al estar todo totalmente oscuro, apenas alumbrado por débiles linternas de cabecera. La amarraron junto con los demás en el centro del salón y un chico, el que Bella reconoció como presidente del centro de alumnos, se paró en una silla frente a las víctimas.

-Como se abran dado cuenta esto no es una fiesta… para ustedes, sino que es más bien… el ritual de bienvenida- comenzó el chico, quien llevaba una máscara- soy su presidente Marco Vulturi, su anfitrión esta noche.-

Todos los demás chicos que estaban alrededor comenzaron a gritar y a levantar sus brazos, mientras otros ponían a los Guns N' Roses en la radio. A algunos les dieron de beber cerveza, a otros les cortaron el pelo, a Bella, por su parte, recibió un balde de agua con pescados y otros tenían peor suerte de recibir todo lo anterior. Pero luego Marco dio unas señas a los chicos que estaban a sus costados y estos dieron la terrible orden de quitar la ropa a todos los nuevos para que luego corrieran desnudos por el campus.

_¿Qué haré, qué haré, que haré?_ gritaba Bella para sus adentros. Estaba perdida… _totalmente perdida_.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Comentarios, rewiews? Clic en el botoncito verde :D**

**Chicas, sé que después de leer algo relativamente cómico lo último que quieren es escuchar sobre algo más serio pero esta es la realidad y en algún momento todos tendremos que aceptarla. Haití está pasando por un mal momento y, aunque muchas son menores de edad, este país necesita ayuda. Tratemos de aportar nuestro granito de arena , ayuda al cuerpo y al alma y a muchas personas necesitadas.**

**Jazzzzzz**


	4. 4 Acostumbrándose

**Summary: Bella ingresa a un instituto de hombres para poder jugar básquetbol ya que a su equipo lo han corrido. Pero no todo es fácil cuando debes compartir cuarto con el capitán del equipo masculino.**

**¡Lo siento! Sé que dije que subiría el viernes pero realmente tuve problemas. Estoy de vacaciones en la playa, en otra ciudad que no conozco mucho y no se donde pueden haber Cyber… en realidad sí se pero si puedo conectarme sería en la noche, no en las tardes y me perdería en la vuelta. Pero por el atraso, este capítulo es más largo que los otros =).**

**Se aceptan todos los buenos y constructivos rewiews.**

**¡No está demás agregar las características de la historia!: OoC, UA, TH, BxE, AxJ, RxE, cánones normales de descripciones físicas y… eso!**

**Disclaimer:** **Si hubiese escrito cualquier libro de la saga Crepúsculo definitivamente no estaría publicando aquí, sino que tendrían mis historias en papel y tinta.**

**¡Provecho!**

**Jazz**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 4: Acostumbrándose**

.

.

.

_¿Qué haré, qué haré, que haré?_ gritaba Bella para sus adentros. Estaba perdida… _totalmente perdida_.

Inconcientemente Edward siempre había estado pendiente de las reacciones de su compañero de cuarto al pensar que era un tipo raro… y por conservar la integridad del equipo de básquetbol. Por lo que no pasó por alto las expresiones de frustración y terror en la cara de Daniel. Pensó unos segundos qué era lo que le podía estar molestando y recordó haber leído parte del historial médico básico como requisito para la aplicación al equipo y, entre afecciones comunes como las hemorragias nasales y una que otra peste infantil, salía en una de las líneas algo que sonaba como "intervención quirúrgica". Comprendió entonces –o más bien asumió- que se trataba de que su compañero estaba asustado con que le descubrieran las cicatrices de su cirugía. ¿Habrá sido grande aquella cicatriz como para querer esconderlo tan fehacientemente? ¿O es que su cirugía había sido tan grave que en realidad le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y no quería que nadie lo notara para no tenerle lástima? Y por primera vez desde que lo conoció sintió que debía hacer algo por él.

Y ya que entre todas las personas que estaban dándole una "calurosa" bienvenida a los nuevos, el solo estaba encargado de que no viniera ningún profesor o directivo para que los descubriera, por lo que podía hacer algo sin que nadie lo descubriera.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la alarma de incendios y tiró de la palanca. Un ruido fuerte comenzó a llenar la habitación y los pasillos del internado, mientras que no cesaba de caer agua del techo.

Casi todos los alumnos salieron corriendo, exceptuando algunos nuevos que quedaron amarrados u otros que buscaban su ropa.

_¡Milagro, milagro, milagro!_ Gritaba Bella en su interior, feliz de haberse librado de esta. Solo le habían abierto parcialmente su pijama y debajo llevaba una sudadera, por lo que nadie alcanzó a notar algo. Y nunca en su vida había estado tan agradecida del agua que caía sobre ella, su miedo al agua quedó totalmente olvidado en ese momento.

De repente sintió unas manos por su espalda que le tiraban el pijama. Con la oscuridad de la habitación no podía verle la cara pero no le cabía dudas de que alguien trataba de aprovecharse de ella. Su papel de hombre se le olvidó en ese preciso instante y ante la desesperación de no poder hacer nada comenzó a gritar y a patalear.

-¡Hey! ¿quieres calmarte?- una voz masculina, aterciopelada y conocida sonó cerca de su cabeza- soy yo, solo estoy tratante de zafar los nudos de tus brazos.-

-¿Edward?-logró decir la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, por suerte Edward no las podía ver.

-Si, vámonos rápido antes que lleguen y nos pillen- la cogió del brazo y corrieron hasta su habitación.

Luego de darse una ducha bastante larga para quitarse ese horrible olor a pescado, salió de la habitación sin preocuparse mucho de su faja. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Edward debería de estar durmiendo pero se sorprendió bastante encontrarlo sentado en su cama.

Bella se acomodó el pijama para taparse un poco y se sentó frente a Edward con un cojín entre los brazos.

-Gracias Edward, no pensé que me ayudarías- se sintió un poco incómoda diciendo lo siguiente- sé que no soy… tu persona favorita, ni la más normal.-

-De nada, cierto y… cierto- respondió Edward un poco avergonzado- solo fue que supe la razón de… bueno, lo de tu pecho.-

-¿Disculpa?- Bella no comprendía mucho hasta ese momento. Podía ser que él había notado sus pechos pero con todo lo que había pasado en el día, confiaba completamente en que el cielo estaba de su lado- no sé de que hablas.-

-Tuve que ver tu historial médico… no malinterpretes, el capitán siempre tiene que hacerlo- se justificó- y bueno, ahí leí que te habían… operado.- terminó con un tono de voz más bajo.

-Oh, vaya, mi operación- Bella lo meditó un instante y comprendió que le podría sacar más provecho a la rinoplastia de Daniel –_bendita la hora en la que decidiste hacerte esa ridícula cirugía_- pensó la chica.

-Si, no quiero ser entrometido pero pensé que… bueno, debía de ser… importante- Edward seleccionaba con cuidado sus palabras.

-¿y que fue lo que precisamente entendiste de la cirugía?- preguntó, cauta.

-No me hagas decir esto, sé que debe ser vergonzoso para ti, para mi también lo es- Edward le había dado la espalda, le costaba hablar sobre los problemas de los demás porque, en realidad, era bastante tímido.

-Edward, el avergonzado debería ser yo, en ese caso- _¡bien!_ Por fin comenzaba a hablar como hombre sin tener que corregirse siempre.

-¿Así que lo confirmas?- preguntó un renuente Edward.

-Mmm..., claro, lo que sea que tu pienses- le respondió sencillamente Bella.

-Entonces… ¿lo de tu tercera tetilla es verdad?-

Bella quedó unos instantes sin palabras, sus neuronas aún no procesaban las palabras de Edward. ¿tercera tetilla? La chica no sabía que responder ante la afirmación de Edward ¡que imaginación de los chicos! Luego, al comprender lo que quería decir, no aguantó una fuerte carcajada de las que le hacían doler el estómago. Cuando se calmó un poco pudo ver la expresión seria y un poco enojada de su compañero, por lo que trató de decir algo.

-¿Tercera tetilla? Edward ¿es en serio?-

-Si, no veo de qué es de lo que te podrías reír…-la chica lo cortó.

-Tenemos clases temprano, Edward- Bella tomó su colcha y se acostó- buenas noches.-

El chico no le respondió. Tenía una sensación entre enojo y frustración ¿acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿o había dado justo en el clavo y quiso eludir el tema? De cualquier forma, Bella no quería seguir dando esperanzas a las demás personas, pero tampoco podía negar todo lo que decían de "el", cualquier cosa era mejor que descubrieran que Daniel era realmente una mujer.

A excepción de un accidente en que Jacob le tiró helado en el pecho a Bella, la semana pasó con relativa calma y nada fue alarmante por lo que ella podía respirar tranquila. Aunque no faltaron las miradas esquivas por parte de Edward, "Daniel" se sentía muy bien junto a la mayoría de sus compañeros pero sabía que si había incomodidades era porque Edward se encargaba de ello. No estaba muy segura de cómo ganarse al capitán del equipo de basquetbol pero no era porque ella no lo intentara. Por su parte, Edward no estaba seguro de cómo actuar frente a su compañero de cuarto desde que hablaron sobre su cirugía, ya que, como eludió el tema tan tajantemente, el asumía que "Daniel" estaba enfadado con él.

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado fin de semana, especialmente para Bella que, inocentemente, creía que podría descansar de su faceta de hombre. A primera hora de la mañana había llamado a Alice para que la fuera a buscar de su martirio pero se sorprendió ante la respuesta que obtuvo.

-_Bella, no creo que lo mejor sea que te fueras del instituto_- dijo una seria Alice.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?-Bella realmente estaba confundida.

-_Bella ¿no es obvio?-_ Alice ya se estaba desesperando ante una amiga tan lenta- _¿te has ganado a Edward ya?-_

-Yo… estoy en eso- ¿por qué su amiga siempre sabía todo?

-_Bella, confía en mi, necesitas ayuda y yo soy la mejor en esto… además tengo un buen presentimiento…-_lo último lo dijo más para ella que para su amiga, por lo que Bella no alcanzó a escucharla bien.

-_Bella, necesitas ir a ese bar de moda esta noche_- se alzó la voz de un enérgico Laurent.

-¿Laurent?... ¿debo adivinar que Rose también está escuchando por el altavoz?- preguntó renuente Swan.

_-¡Hola Bella!-_ saludó muy alegre la voz de su rubia amiga.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡tienen algo planeado!- por fin entendía o, predecía, lo que estaba sucediendo- ¡planean algo en donde yo estoy principalmente involucrada y ni siquiera lo sabía!

-_Bella, eres un genio_- respondió Alice, podía imaginársela rodando los ojos.

-_El punto Bella, es que debes hacerte un lugar en el grupo de amistades de Edward si quieres ganarle a nuestra escuela, y por tu falta de llamadas telefónicas debemos de asumir en que estás logrando todo lo contrario_- explicó rápidamente su amigo.

Bella lo meditó unos minutos pensando en que locuras se les ocurriría esta vez a sus amigos. No es que ella fuera poco arriesgada y la prueba más irrefutable era el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero unir a todos sus amigos con esa imaginación sin límites y pensar a la vez en que todos eran realmente muy arriesgados- un denominador común- era algo tan peligroso como tirarse de un avión sin paracaídas y era exactamente como se sintió la castaña al aceptar finalmente la proposición de sus locos amigos. No sabía bien a lo que se enfrentaba pero se guiaba por los expertos de Laurent, Alice y Rose. Después de todos, ellos estaban ahí para ayudarla ¿o no?

Eran pasadas las siete de la tarde y Edward, Emmet, Jacob y James se encontraban en el bar Eclipse, el más concurrido cerca del sector en donde estaban los institutos en Port Angeles, bebiendo unas cervezas con las identificaciones falsas que se conseguía James; y no es que los meseros no supieran que eran menores de edad pero era su principal ingreso los fines de semana.

Bella se había puesto las mejores ropas de Daniel según Laurent pero ni aún así se sentía segura –o mejor dicho seguro- por lo que se venía. Sabía que debía hacer, decir y escuchar pero que Laurent se encontrara dentro del bar vigilando a los integrantes del equipo de basquetbol con un micrófono escondido e informándole todo el tiempo por el pequeño audífono a Bella y que además se encontraran las chicas en la cocina vigilando cada paso de Bella la ponían ciertamente al borde de la histeria.

Miró su reloj, ya daban las siete y veinte minutos, momento para entrar. Se pasó las manos por su peluca para saber si la tenía bien puesta, luego por las cejas y las patillas falsas, todo estaba en su lugar. Se secó sus sudorosas manos por sus jeans, aspiró profundo y abriendo los ojos se decidió entrar a paso firme.

Caminó exactamente como había visto a los actores hollywoodenses que le había mostrado Rose: paso seguro, ancho y largo y pavoneándose un poco, hasta llegar a unas mesas de donde se encontraban los chicos. Edward vio con ojos como plato al ver acercarse a su compañero de cuarto ya que se suponía que regresaba a casa de su padre, como no dejaba de mencionarlo por los últimos tres días. Miró a sus amigos y los miró con ojos suplicantes, rezando que, por alguna vez en sus vidas, le hicieran caso de inmediato y sin preguntas.

-Chicos, chicos- dijo tenso- ahí viene Swan-

-¿Dónde?- preguntaron de inmediato Emmet y Jacob.

-Chicos por favor, hagan como que no lo habían notado ¡ignórenlo!- susurró rápidamente Edward.

-No entiendo por qué…- comenzó Jacob pero James lo interrumpió.

-Es raro ¿es que acaso no lo ves?- le dijo también en un susurro.

-Hola chicos- les dijo Bella con la voz más masculina que pudo salir de su garganta mientras los hombres se aclaraban la garganta- buena noche ¿no?-

-Oh, hola Daniel, no sabíamos que ibas a venir- dijo Emmet guiñándole un ojo a Edward en señal de que le seguía el juego.

-Si, bueno, yo tampoco sabía que iba a venir, pensé que estaría ocupado toda la tarde, ustedes me entienden- dijo mientras se tiraba el cuello de la camisa hacia un lado.

-¡Heeey! ¿Que tienes en el cuello?- _Bingo_, Emmet lo agarró de la camisa viendo mejor lo que tenía, tal como esperaba Bella que hiciese. Era realmente curioso- ¡¿es una marca de labial?!-

-Oh ¿esto? No me fijé que Curtney me lo había dejado, pensé que me había limpiado… con la lengua- acotó Bella.

La chica miró de reojo a Laurent que le hacía gestos de aprobación. Se sentía tan orgulloso de haber escrito el dialogo perfecto que ni el se lo creía. Los chicos estaban atónitos ante la respuesta de Daniel, ni siquiera se imaginaban que tenía un contacto cercano con alguna mujer que no fuera su hermana gemela y su madre.

-¿Curtney?- repitió con un poco de enfado Jacob.

-Si, mi novia a medio tiempo- dijo sin importancia Swan.

-¿Novia a medio tiempo?- repitió esta vez Edward- ¿es que tienes otras novias?

Pero antes de que Bella pudiese responder apareció Rose con una blusa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo, unos jeans de pitillos y tacos chinos. Se dirigió directamente donde se encontraba "Daniel", lo miró con fingida sorpresa y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Daniel cariñín ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la rubia con voz inocente- ¿por qué no me haz llamado estas últimas semanas?- giraba su dedo en el pecho de Bella.

-Ya sabes Rose, el cambio de instituto, el equipo de basquetbol y esas cosas- dijo Daniel levantándole la cara a Rose y observándola muy de cerca.

-Oh, estas dos semanas en la que haz estado en ese internado han sido como un infierno para mi- la rubia hizo un puchero.

Los chicos alzaron una ceja ¿dos semanas? Apenas y Swan había llegado hace cinco días por quien sabe qué cosa ¿Qué pretextos les decía a sus novias? Pero Emmet estaba realmente impresionado por aquella rubia ¿Qué número sería esa impresionante chica de Daniel? ¿la novia número cuatro?

-Lo siento bebe, pero te llamaré la próxima semana, cuando el capitán me de tiempo de descansar- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Prométemelo- dijo Rose de forma caprichosa.

-Lo prometo, cariño- le dijo seriamente Bella.

-Ya sabes que eres la única persona que me hace gritar de esa forma- le guiñó un ojo a Bella.

-Lo se, Rose, la próxima semana tendrás tu cuota de grititos- le respondió coqueto "Daniel".

Y vio alejarse a su amiga con paso coqueto hacia la salida del bar mientras le hacía el gesto de "llámame" con la mano.

Los chicos no dejaron de mirar lo que acababa de ocurrir de forma atónita. Primero: Daniel era muy raro y todos lo tenían bastante claro. Segundo: la rubia era espectacularmente escultural ¿En que mundo se pude unir lo primero y lo segundo sin preguntarse qué es lo que pasa? Más aún al pensar que ninguno de ellos tenía novia, o por lo menos, no oficial.

-¿Ella era tu novia de tu otro medio tiempo?- preguntó renuente James.

-Mmmm… digamos que es mi novia de un tercio de tiempo- repitió Bella lo que le decía Laurent al otro lado del audífono.

-¿Daniel?- gritó unas mesas más allá Alice que se había sentado con Laurent sin que Bella se hubiese dado cuenta.

-¡Oh por dios! Por fin viniste a verme- gritaba emocionada Alice cuando se dirigía hacia ella.

-Eh… por supuesto cariño, ¿que más haría aquí sino?- dijo mientras miraba hacia un lago y le dirigía los chicos cara de fingida renuncia.

-Ya me estaba preguntando por qué no me venías a ver, hace dos semanas que te hecho tanto de menos ¿por qué no me has llamado?- dijo la pequeña chica agarrando su corto vestido púrpura.

-Alice, pequeña, estoy con el instituto y el quipo de basquetbol, sabes que no tengo todo el tiempo que me gustaría para estar contigo- le respondió Bella repitiendo lo que le había dicho a Rose como acordaba e dialogo- pero te llamaré la próxima semana.

-¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto bebe, pero ¿qué harás con ese chico?- preguntó Bella haciendo con un gesto de cabeza la dirección en donde se encontraba Laurent.

Bella pudo notar como Laurent repetía sin volumen cada palabra que decía ella. _Esto es el colmo_, pensaba mientras continuaba el diálogo ensayado.

-Oh, el es reemplazable Danny, sabes que nadie se compara contigo- la chica con facciones de hada le guiñó el ojo a Bella.

-Lo sé bebe, era para que no le rompieras el corazón- dijo "Daniel" de forma teatral.

-Me llamarás ¿cierto?-

-Claro corazón-

Alice se dio la vuelta y esperó delante de Bella. Ella no entendía nada pero Laurent le hizo un gesto de que le pegara en el trasero así que, cuando lo comprendió, le dio una pequeña golpeadita que dejó aún más asombrados a los amigos de Edward.

-¿Quién es ella?- esta vez fue Jacob el que preguntó.

-Ella es Alice, mi… novia de mi otro tercio de tiempo- respondió Bella alardeando.

Los tres chicos miraron con admiración a "Daniel" y Edward estaba pensando a mil. Él podía ser raro pero tenía un éxito increíble con las mujeres ¿por qué no aprovecharse de eso?

-Chicos, por favor, háganle un lado a Daniel- dijo por fin Edward con un fingido enfado como si el fuese completamente inocente de querer ignorarlo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, iba a la barra, Caroline me espera- les guiñó un ojo y se dirigió donde se encontraba la _barwoman_*, a quien previamente le había pagado Alice para que coqueteara con "Daniel".

-Chicos, ese pequeñín es explosivo- había expuesto Emmet seriamente mientras sorbía un poco de su cerveza.

-¡Ni siquiera uno de nosotros ha tenido novia!- comentó Jacob, quien recibió una mirada asesina de James- bueno, ecepto James… por una semana…-

-Es increíble…- dijo Edward más para si que para sus amigos. No sabía que ser un poco raro era tan atrayente para las mujeres.

-A la primera chica bonita que pase por esa puerta, será víctima de mis encantos- concluyó Jacob tomando una gran sorbo de su vaso.

Pero pasaron cinco minutos y apareció una chica de melena rubia y ojos castaños bastante bonita. Saltaba a la vista que usaba ropa de marcas caras y famosas y que, fácilmente, podía pasar horas en el gimnasio.

-Ok, Jake, ésta es la tuya- le pegó un codazo James.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta y la chica al pasar por la mesa donde estaban ellos, la tomó del brazo.

-¿Se te perdió algo, gatita?- le dijo con un tono seductor a la que la chica respondió con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Primero, si vas a coquetear conmigo, no debes por ningún motivo tocarme- dijo la chica corriendo su brazo bruscamente- segundo ¿en serio no puedes decir nada mejor que eso? Te faltan palabras, flacucho, palabras de un hombre de verdad- y se dio media vuelta pero al pensarlo dos veces, volvió donde los chicos que se reían a carcajadas de su amigo.

-¿Son del New Dawn Istitute?- preguntó curiosa aquella rubia engreída.

-Si, gatita ¿recobraste el interés al saber que vamos a uno de los mejores institutos de la ciudad?- preguntó coqueto nuevamente Jacob.

-Dahh- dijo con gesto reprobatorio la chica- estoy buscando a mi novio, Daniel Swan ¿lo conocen?-

Los chicos estaban perplejos ¿otra novia? ¿en serio solo tenía cuatro novias? Porque por lo que podían asumir, fácilmente podría tener miles.

-Está en la barra- apuntó James a la espalda del chico con camisa- conversando con la barwoman…-

-¡¿Daniel?!- gritó su vocecita aguda hasta llegar a unas cuantas mesas más allá de donde se encontraba Bella tomando un vaso de cerveza.

Vio que Laurent se paraba y al pasar por al lado de Daniel le susurró:

-Aborta, aborta, ¡es Lauren!-

-Oh no, oh no, oh no- comenzó a decir en voy muy baja Bella para si misma.

Bella miró de reojo a Lauren, con ese cabello rubio oxigenado, su mini y sus tacones chinos que se acercaban a paso rápido donde estaba ella pero no podía mirarla a la cara, si Lauren se daba cuenta que era Bella y no Daniel todo su plan terminaría en ese mismo momento.

-Daniel, ¡mírame a la cara!- le decía sin paciencia la novia confundida de su hermano- ¿debo recordarte la suerte que tienes de ser mi novio? ¡no me haz llamado desde hace una semana!-

-Lauren ¿acaso no sabes lo que significa cuando un chico no te llama en bastante tiempo?- le decía Bella sin mirarla a la cara y caminando entre las mesas mientras la chica la seguía- ¡que han terminado!-

-Oh no, por supuesto que no- dijo una indignada Lauren- si alguien va a cortar algo aquí soy yo ¡y no quiero cortar nada!-

-Lauren ¿es que no lo ves? Pareces una neurótica acosándome de ese modo- Bella por un minuto se sintió realmente bien, podía decirle todas las cosas que pensaba y que Daniel no le decía- lo único que haces es hablar de ti y, debo ser sincero, nuestras citas son un asco-

-Oh, claro que no, no decías eso las tres noches seguidas que pasamos la semana pasada- Lauren prácticamente gritaba y esto se estaba volviendo realmente incómodo para Bella ¿tres noches? ¿por eso Daniel no había asistido a clases?

Por otra parte, los chicos estaban más asombrados por cada minuto que pasaba, ahora sabían la razón de la ausencia de Daniel la primera semana de clases y era, por decir lo menos, admirable.

-Lauren, los hombres podemos separar las cosas en cuanto a las relaciones amorosas- explicaba casi sin aire Bella, ya no sabía donde esconderse para no verla a la cara.

-¿Por eso decías el nombre Ambar mientras estaban conmigo?- comenzaba a sollozar Lauren-

_¡No! ¿por qué a mi?_ Se preguntaba Bella. Es cierto, Lauren podía ser una perra pero no podía permitirse sentir algún rastro de lástima por ella y no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Lauren, basta de explicaciones, hemos roto- concluyó Bella detrás de un mozo. Todo el bar estaba en silencio escuchando la discusión entre ella y Lauren así que se dio media vuelta y salió del bar. Escuchó aplausos y luego unos tacos que la seguían por la entrada.

Al salir, unas manos la agarraron de la cintura, la boca y los brazos y la dirigieron a un callejón que se encontraba al lado del bar. Eran Laurent, Alice y Rose que le hacían señas de silencio.

Luego de un rato en que confirmaron que Lauren se había ido, pudo respirar tranquila.

-La neurótica ex novia de tu hermano se ha ido- le dijo con una sonrisa Rose.

-Pensé que me descubriría- alegó Bella.

-No importa Bella, ya pasó y todo quedó perfecto- Alice daba saltitos de alegría- hora de volver a casa, el lunes veremos los resultados de nuestra performance-

.

.

El lunes en la mañana Bella se encontraba ansiosa. Sabría si su plan con los chicos había funcionado o sería un estrepitoso desastre.

Al bajarse del auto se dio cuenta que todo el mundo la observaba y creyó que tal vez la peluca no estaba en su lugar o que tal vez había ido con falda en vez del pantalón del uniforme masculino. Se dio vuelta a ver a Alice con gesto interrogativo por si pasaba algo pero su amiga le levantaba el dedo pulgar de la mano en forma aprobatoria.

Al caminar por los pasillos los chicos comenzaron aplaudir y Emmet llegó corriendo a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-¡Pequeñín! ¿o debo decirte "el gran Daniel Swan"?- rió de forma irónica- no sabía que eras tan popular con las mujeres, y debo decirte que el último espectáculo con la rubia fue asombroso.-

-Nahh, nada de eso Emmet, era algo que debía hacer- dijo alardeando Bella- era como una aguja en el trasero-

-A todo esto… es decir, sé que es tu novia… pero ¿tienes algo serio con esa tal Rose?- Emmet se veía nervioso y sus palabras salían atropelladas y casi sin volumen.

Bella se dio cuenta al instante de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Emmet, ya que era bastante observadora con lo que pasaba con sus amigos.

-¿Rosalie? En realidad, no se si ella va en serio conmigo, creo que solo está conmigo porque le gustan los chicos deportivos-

Aunque esa afirmación era un poco absurda. Emmet le sacaba por lo menos unos veinticinco centímetros a Bella y compararlos era totalmente decepcionarte. Emmet era ancho y musculoso, con un cuerpo bien marcado y Bella… como hombre realmente no salvaba a nadie, era flacucho y desgarbado como "Daniel".

-¿Pero sientes algo por ella?- Emmet miraba hacia el otro lado del pasillo para que Bella no viera su sonrojo.

La chica le quitó el celular del bolsillo y comenzó a marcar unos números mientras Emmet alegaba y trataba de quitárselo.

-Llámala, Emmet, estará feliz de hablar contigo- le sonrió Bella.- y ahora vayamos a clase que estamos retrasados.-

.

Al almuerzo todos estuvieron felices de recibir a "Daniel" en su mesa, hasta Edward y James le conversaban animadamente.

Al terminar su almuerzo y cuando caminaban por el pasillo, sorpresivamente Edward agarró del brazo a Bella y la llevó hasta un cuarto a un lado. Era un cuarto pequeño de escobas y apenas estaban separados unos cuantos centímetros.

Bella miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la cara de Edward bastante cerca y se sonrojó de inmediato. Que su compañero de cuarto fuera el chico más guapo del instituto, con un don para el básquetbol, totalmente adorable y con un cuerpo que cualquier modelo de revista envidiaría no ayudaba en nada en esa situación.

-Debes ayudarme en convertirme en un verdadero hombre- le dijo seriamente Edward.

Bella se atragantó ¿Qué le había dicho Edward? Ya no estaba sonrojada, estaba totalmente morada.

-Disculpa ¿qué?- le salió por fin a la chica.

-Que debes ayudarme en convertirme en un hombre de verdad- volvió a repetir Edward con la misma seriedad.

-Y… y… ¿como s-se supone que d-ebo hacer eso?- las palabras se le agolpaban en la boca del nerviosismo.

-Fácil, tu sabes como tratar a una mujer. Debes ayudarme a conquistar a Jessica y te aseguraré un puesto de titular para el partido contra el Sunset High School.-

-¿El partido? ¿hablas en serio?- a Bella le emocionaba saber que si tenía una oportunidad para demostrarle al entrenador Clearwater que realmente podía jugar tan bien como un hombre y, al mismo tiempo, saber que pasaría más tiempo junto a Edward, aceptaría cualquier trato.

-Si, por supuesto, seré tu entrenador personal- le explicó Edward- pero debemos aprovechar cada hora que tengamos clase con ella, osea, las dos horas de biología-

-Pero pasado mañana nos toca biología avanzada…-

-Por lo que ahora debes darme un curso rápido de cómo hablarle- dijo Edward en un tono obvio.

-Pero en esa clase haremos la prueba del Rh…- Bella no podía decirle a Edward que tenía miedo de la sangre y que solo su olor era causante de sus desmayos.

-Perfecto, una clase práctica es perfecta para hablar toda la clase- se podía ver la chispa que emanaba de los ojos de Edward.

-Ok, pero… debes ayudarme todos los días después de los entrenamientos- le aclaró Bella.

-Por supuesto… amigo- le sonrió un triunfante Edward.

.

.

Había llegado la tan esperada clase de biología en donde el profesor Rodríguez les había dicho que harían el test del Rh en parejas. Bella tenía la esperanza que le tocase con Edward –a pesar de que el pedía con todas sus fuerzas que le tocara con Jessica- ya que en últimos dos días habían afianzando su relación de amigos. Y es que después de su conversación "hombre a hombre" en el armario de escobas, Edward había llegado a la conclusión de que "Daniel" era alguien bastante confiable y Bella sabía que una conversación sobre mujeres era el punto en que los hombres demostraban su confianza.

El profesor comenzó a pasar un recipiente en donde había papeles que les harían formar las parejas, por lo que las mujeres del curso avanzado sacaban las etiquetas.

-Edward Cullen- dijo una chica bajita y con pelo enmarañado.

-Oh noo- Edward se veía claramente decepcionado.

-¡Daniel Swan!- dijo una vocecita dulce a dos mesas más allá.

Bella de dio vuelta y se dio cuenta, de forma irónica, que le había tocado ser compañero de nada menos que Jessica Stanley.

-¡Daniel! Cambiemos- susurró Edward de forma desesperada.

Pero Bella tenía otros planes.

-Lo siento Edward, pero ella escogió el papel, no yo, si cambiamos será obvio que estás detrás de ella- le explico Swan- pero no te preocupes, le hablaré bien de ti- se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba su compañera de laboratorio.

-Nos hemos topado nuevamente- dijo una coqueta Jessica.

Si ella no fuera el blanco de Edward, a Bella le hubiese parecido que Jessica era realmente linda y simpática, como para una buena amiga.

-Si, parece ser el destino ¿o me andas siguiendo?- dijo irónicamente, pero de forma simpática, Bella.

-Hahaha, eres gracioso- le respondió una sincera Jessica- ¿comenzamos?-

-Um, debo serte sincero…- Bella se acercó a Jessica y esta se sonrojó un poco- le tengo miedo a las agujas y a la sangre-

-Wow, eres el primero que se sincera respecto a eso… y que no trata de impresionarme- lo último lo dijo más para ella que para "Daniel".

-Si, por lo que puedes comenzar primero- le sonrió Bella y Jessica se quedó deslumbrada.

-Veo que entraste al equipo de basquetbol- comentó Jessica tratando de entablar conversación- me gustan los deportistas- le sonrió.

-¿Así que te gustan los deportistas?- a Bella ya se le ocurría como comenzar con Jessica, siendo mujer, ella sabía todo lo que le podría gustar en un hombre- ¿Qué piensas de Edward Cullen?-

-¿Cullen?- Jessica hizo un mohín- a la mayoría de mis amigas les gustaba pero él, con su fachada de chico malo y popular, las rechazaba a todas. Hasta que descubrí que yo era de su interés… pero no me gusta los chicos que tratan de sorprenderme ¿entiendes?

-Si, se esfuerzan tanto que llega a ser ridículo- razonó Bella.

-Si, me gusta tener que jugármela por un chico- respondió Jessica.

-Así hace las cosas más entretenidas….-

-Wow, entiendes totalmente lo que les gusta a las chicas- Jessica parecía asombrada con las respuestas de "Daniel".

-Solo es que les pongo atención, me gusta escucharlas- Bella se encogió de hombros- Jessica… ¿eso que tienes en el dedo es sangre?-

-Si, se pone en la etiqueta y…-

Pero antes de terminar de responder, Bella ya no se encontraba ante los ojos de Jessica.

-¿Daniel?- preguntó la chica.

Pero Bella estaba tirada en el piso producto del olor de la sangre.

-Oh no ¡aire, aire!- exclamaba el profesor- ¡que alguien lo lleve a la enfermería!-

Edward ya estaba a un lado de Bella levantándolo por los brazos y las piernas.

-Yo lo haré, profesor- le dijo Edward.

Salieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al primer piso y entraron a la habitación que tenía cinco camas con el respaldo apoyado en la pared del fondo, al lado de las ventanas y las cortinas que envolvían a cada cama flameaban a causa del viento.

-¿Enfermera Poppy?- preguntó Edward pero al ver que nadie respondía, deposito a "Daniel" en una de las camas del fondo- ¿Qué hago?- pero recordó que el profesor pedía aire para su compañero de cuarto.

Le quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos y lo acomodó mejor en la cama. Comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa pero paró de pronto.

Edward estaba confundido por lo que veía. _-¿Qué mierda es esto?-_

.

.

.

.

.

*****_**Barwoman**_**: mujer que sirve en las barras de los bares, como un barman. He oído que en otros países de Latinoamérica se dice de otra forma, algo como traducido al español. En Chile se ocupan bastantes palabras en ingles así que no tengo bien claro como le podía poner aparte de cómo le dicen acá.**

**Si tienen dudas de algunas de las palabras, pregúntenme. Trato de no ocupar modismos de mi país pero a veces es inevitable e inconciente.**

**¿Comentarios, rewiews? Clic en el botoncito verde :D**

**.**

**Jazzzzzz**

.

.

.


	5. 5 Confuisones

**Summary: Bella ingresa a un instituto de hombres para poder jugar básquetbol ya que a su equipo lo han corrido. Pero no todo es fácil cuando debes compartir cuarto con el capitán del equipo masculino.**

**¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 5 de Men's School of L.O.V.E. Este capítulo lo tenía prácticamente escrito desde antes del 4 así que espero que no pierda continuidad con los otros. Con este capítulo queda bastante claro que serán más de cinco capítulos, tal vez unos ocho, no lo tengo muy claro pero siempre que me ría mientras los escribo estará bien. **

**Como estoy fuera de mi ciudad no se exactamente que días puedo o no conectarme por lo que trato de actualizar en los días cercanos al viernes como en un principio.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los rewiews! Me alegra mucho saber que divierte a hartas personas y que a las que leen desde el inicio les parece tan entretenido como el primer capítulo y que, a la vez, las enganche por como termina cada uno. Además las ideas de algunas son bastante entretenida, veré como fusiono las ideas que me dan con la historia original =).**

**Se aceptan todos los buenos y constructivos rewiews.**

**¡No está demás agregar las características de la historia!: OoC, UA, TH, BxE, AxJ, RxE, cánones normales de descripciones físicas y… eso!**

**Disclaimer:** **Si hubiese escrito cualquier libro de la saga Crepúsculo definitivamente no estaría publicando aquí, sino que tendrían mis historias en papel y tinta.**

**¡Provecho!**

**Jazz**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

****

**Cap. 5: Confusiones**

_Le quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos y lo acomodó mejor en la cama. Comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa pero paró de pronto._

_Edward estaba confundido por lo que veía. -¿Qué mierda es esto?- _

.

.

-¡Hey! ¿qué estás haciendo?- Bella se puso rápidamente sus manos en su pecho.

-Te desmayaste y trataba de que respiraras mejor…- ¿Daniel era más gordito de lo que creía? De todas formas Edward estaba un poco confundido, por primera vez desde que lo levantó y lo trajo hasta la enfermería que se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo- ¿no tienes calor con toda esa ropa? Con razón te desmayaste…-

La chica estaba con una camiseta debajo de la camisa y con otras ropas debajo de esta.

-Ah si, bueno… sabes que no me gusta que me vean el pecho- Bella bajó un poco la guardia, se notaba que Edward estaba un poco desorientado, cuando debería ser al revés.

-Oh, cierto… tu tercera tetilla…- Edward no se había acordado de la "cicatriz" de "Daniel" y Bella, en una condición normal, hubiese tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse.

-Gracias por traerme- Bella se estaba abrochando la camisa y concluyó en un susurro- no me gusta la sangre…-

-No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho- trató de suavizar el ambiente, la verdad es que le gustaba bastante prácticamente todo lo que tuviese relación con la medicina- y mi intención no era tocarte el pecho pero la otra opción hubiese sido la respiración boca a boca y…

Pero fue cortado precisamente en el momento en que la puerta se abría de golpe y aparecía Jacob.

-¡¿Estás bien?! Hay que llevarte al hospital- estaba diciendo Jacob como siguiendo un hilo de pensamiento totalmente errado y exagerado.

-Estoy bien, Jacob, no te preocupes- lo tranquilizó "Daniel".

-Oh, bien… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó a Edward cuando recién notaba que estaba en la habitación extrañamente muy cerca de Daniel, según Jacob.

-Más bien tú que haces aquí. Estábamos en nuestra clase de biología avanzada ¿no haz repetido dos veces biología básica? deberías estar en clases- le respondió Edward un poco incómodo ante el tono de voz de Jake.

-Es que supe que Daniel se había desmayado y me preocupé…-Jacob se estaba dando cuenta que su comentario estaba sonando demasiado afeminado- ya sabes, aún no me ha enseñado ningún truco para conquistar chicas jajajajajaja.-

-Gracias por venir a verme chicos pero creo que ya podría regresar…- decía Bella mientras se bajaba de la cama pero cuatro brazos y un grito la pararon.

-¡Noooo!- gritaron al unísono Edward y Jacob, luego se miraron y se alejaron.

-Digo, acabo de traerte, deberías reposar un rato más- decía Edward.

-Claro, aún es muy pronto, podrías caerte y rodar por una escalera, golpearte la cabeza y quedar nuevamente inconciente y esas cosas, ya sabes- lo apoyaba Jacob con bastante exageración.

-Jajajaja, no sean unas niñas, chicos, estoy bien- afirmó Bella mientras se levantaba y ordenaba la cama.- vuelvan a clases, yo me voy a los dormitorios.-

Y luego Bella salió del cuarto. De hecho, necesitaba salir de ahí, estaba nerviosa y sudaba pero no era por el desmayo ni la sangre, sino por Edward ¿Qué había sido eso de "respiración boca a boca"? ¿y lo cerca que se encontraba al decir eso? Pero por supuesto, ella se imaginaba todas esas cosas porque, disfrazándose y actuando como chico, eso querría decir que Edward era gay pero no lo era ¿cierto?

Por otra parte, los chicos que se encontraban dentro de la enfermería afrontaban un terrible e incómodo silencio ¿Qué explicación se darían?

Edward se sentía desorientado y confundido por la reacción que había tenido al ver que Daniel caía de la silla al suelo. Sintió que el mundo se le caía a sus pies, una extraña sensación de tener que protegerlo… siempre. Y lo último que le había dicho a su compañero de cuarto, cuando sin pensarlo se acercaba a su rostro… debía de dejar de imaginarse cosas, resurgir con los valores de su hogar, el jamás podría dudar de su sexualidad.

Y Jacob no estaba menos confundido que Edward. Desde que había llegado Daniel al instituto sentía que se le hacía más fácil levantarse y estaba de mejor ánimo, todo por la sencilla razón de saber que vería al chico más tarde. Y cuando había visto a Daniel con esas chicas en el bar no pudo evitar una gota de enfado, se había sentido desplazado, celoso… Y como guinda de la torta, en cuanto supo que se había desmayado se había dirigido corriendo como desquiciado a la enfermería para saber como se encontraba y nuevamente había sentido esos extraños sentimientos de celos al verlo con Edward. Definitivamente todo era muy extraño para los dos muchachos.

-Yo voy a…- Edward apuntaba hacia la salida- a clases, claro.-

-Si, yo iré a la mía… biología básica, supongo- respondía Jacob un poco confundido.

Pero al llegar a sus clases no dejaron de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería.

Al pasar la tarde, Bella decidió que de igual forma iría al entrenamiento ya que sus desmayos eran normales cuando veía u olía sangre. Además, debía seguir con el entrenamiento que habían comenzado con Edward hace dos días, que les tomaba casi toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena, en donde podía observar como un Edward sin camiseta lanzaba al aro o hacía que una _bandeja*_ se viera espléndidamente estética cuando él la practicaba.

Hasta ese momento los entrenamientos con Edward la dejaban agotada pero podía notar el progreso como resultado. Ya estaba peleando por dejar la reserva y, con unos entrenamientos más, podría entrar al equipo principal. Lo único que la detenía era cuando le lanzaban pases y estos iban directo al pecho, sin que pudiera perceptar el balón.

-Pásamela- le había dicho Emmet en uno de los partidos de entrenamiento.

Pero Bella podía hacer _fintas*_ con facilidad, debido a su velocidad y baja altura y, antes de llegar a la _bomba*_, había hecho un impecable tiro de tres puntos.

-¡Bien hecho!- la felicitó Edward chocando los cinco, a pesar de que se encontraban en equipos contrarios.

-Edward, yo marcaré a Daniel- le dijo por cuarta vez Jacob al capitán.

-No, lo seguirá marcando Looney- Edward ya estaba molesto de que Jacob quisiera estar en el mismo equipo que Daniel, que quisiera que el equipo de Daniel estuviese sin camiseta, que quisiera que Daniel cogiera primero el balón, que quisiera marcar a Daniel…

Esto había traído problemas al equipo sin camisetas ya que los principales jugadores del equipo, Edward y Jacob, no hacían jugadas de equipo, ni siquiera se daban pases.

-¡Daniel!- gritó James dándole un pase a Bella, pero esta estaba distraída por los gritos de apoyo de Emmet que estaba jugando de defensa, por lo que le llegó el pase justo entre las piernas.

Los gestos de dolor no se hicieron esperar en el gimnasio, todos cerraron las piernas y Emmet, Jacob y James cerraron los ojos, mientras que Edward quedó totalmente preocupado. Bella no había entendido en un principio qué había ocurrido pero al observar los gestos de todos sus compañeros comprendió qué ocurría.

-Ah- logró decir, cuando entendió, cerró las piernas en un gesto totalmente desfasado y torpe y luego dijo teatralmente- ¡ahhhhhhhhh que dolor!-

Todos se acercaron a ver como se encontraba Daniel pero realmente no pasaba nada con su entrepierna. Las disminuidas quejas de "Daniel" eran, para el entrenador Uley, un gesto de fortaleza y valentía, sobretodo al ser el principal espectador de la gran mejoría en el básquetbol de Swan.

Luego de la cena, Bella no logró ser paciente para llamar a sus amigos y contarles la fantástica noticia de haber quedado en el equipo principal de básquetbol.

-¡_Eso es genial Bella_!- Alice estaba igual de emocionada que Bella y Rose, a pesar de no jugar en el equipo_- llevas apenas dos semanas y ya eres una de las mejores en el equipo masculino_.-

-Si, pero estoy agotada, las practicas privadas con Edward me dejan muerta- Bella estaba apoyada en la pared del balconcito de la habitación.

_-¿Agotada solo por el entrenamiento? ¿a quien engañas Bella? Es obvio que estás agotada porque, aparte del esfuerzo físico, luchas para no tirarte encima de él cada vez que hace algún movimiento_.-

-No, nada de eso, acá soy un chico y Edward parece de los que siguen una estricta regla de moral y buenas costumbres- dijo Bella un poco irónica.

-_No he dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos_- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro- _¿ves que ya le haz dado vuelta al asunto?_-

-¡Alice Brandon!-gritó Bella, en el momento que Edward entraba a la habitación.

_Así que Daniel estaba hablando con una de sus novias ¿eh?_ Pero Edward no sabía de donde se le hacía conocido el nombre de Alice Brandon.

-_De cualquier forma ¿volverás mañana a mi casa?_-

-No puedo Alice, el sábado es la feria benéfica ¿recuerdas?- Bella se dio vuelta a ver si Edward estaba escuchando su conversación- Rene quiere que participe en la tienda de besos, todos los debutantes participarán- lo último lo dijo con un susurro.

-_Oh, entonces ¿estarán en esa feria Lauren y Jessica?_- Alice recordaba lo mucho que alegaba Bella de tener que ir a esa "estúpida" feria.

-Lauren si, es debutante- hizo un mohín- pero ¿Jessica?-

-_Si, también es debutante, lo investigué de su expediente, como todas las familias que están en ese instituto, son adineradas_- decía emocionada Alice, satisfecha de sentirse útil.

-Oh, maldición- Bella se sentía perdida en ese momento- y mi madre quería que estuviéramos Daniel y yo… va a ser estresante.-

-_Piénsalo como… que Daniel te deberá favores hasta el fin de sus días_- la animó Alice.

-Te tengo que cortar Alice, Edward está en la habitación pero te veo el sábado ¿si?-

-_Por supuesto que estaré el sábado en la feria ¡te llevaré vestidos!-_ Bella no sabía si asustarse o no de su amiga. A veces pensaba que con Alice cerca, lo de hacerse pasar por un chico era lo menos peligroso.

-Ok amor, si, te veo luego- terminó Bella mientras entraba al dormitorio.

-¿Alice?- preguntó Edward con un dejo de enfado.

-Si, arreglamos una cita, ya sabes- le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

-Ajá, tu sales con chicas y yo aún no tengo oportunidad con Jessica ¿verdad?- Edward estaba un poco molesto, no había progresado mucho en su relación- o nula relación- con Jessica.

-Te he enseñado lo básico Edward, eres tú el que no se atreve a dar el primer paso, las chicas son tímidas y Jessica debe de estar estresada por el sábado…-_oh no, hablé de más-_ pensó Bella, lo último que quería eran más espectadores en su sábado de dobles de locos.

-¿sábado? ¿la feria benéfica?- _maldición_ gritaba Bella a sus adentros, Edward había dado en el blanco.

-Si ¿sabías de ella?- preguntó inocentemente "Daniel".

-Claro, es la feria que organiza los debutantes de este año, yo rechacé la invitación pero los chicos pensaban en ir- respondió Edward de la forma más obvia posible.

-¿los chicos también van?- en ese momento a Bella ya no le quedaba aire en los pulmones, el sábado definitivamente sería de locos.

-Si ¿Jessica también irá?- Edward estaba un poco más emocionado.

-Si, igual que mis amigos, el equipo de básquetbol del Sunset High, mis novias, mis ex, mi hermana, mi madre y ustedes- Bella ya no cabía en la desesperación y Edward pudo notar lo irónico de su sonrisa.

-Será un sábado espectacular para ti ¿no es cierto?- Edward se sentía triunfante, era como una mini venganza realizada.

.

Durante todo el viernes Bella no pudo pensar con claridad ni estar tranquila. Se le venía encima el sábado y de partida no sabía como encarar a su madre como "Daniel" sin que se diera cuenta, luego debía estar también como "Bella" y ver a Mike, Lauren y a todos los que le harían la vida imposible por su desaparición. Ser popular tenía su precio y no dudaba en el jaleo que se formaría en cuanto su "antigua escuela" se diera cuenta que estaba haciendo acto de presencia en nada menos que la tiendita de los besos. Por otra parte, debía asegurarse que su madre no descubriera sus faltas a la escuela y así sucesivamente se iban sumando los problemas.

Los chicos estaban emocionados por la feria porque sabían que habrían chicas lindas a quienes conquistar con las clases que "Daniel" les había enseñado. Pero el que no disfrutaba tanto como se esperaba era Edward que aún pensaba que conocía a Alice Brandon de algún lado.

-Hey chicos ¿supieron que Jasper vuelve de Londres?- comentó James en la cena del viernes.

Y le pareció a Edward que descubría el mundo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? ¿por qué solo sabes tú?- a Edward le aparecían cientos de preguntas que debían ser respondidas.

-Cálmate Edward, parece como si volviera el amor de tu vida- bromeó James.

-¡Es mi amigo de mi infancia y no me ha avisado! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?-

-Lo sé, pero no es a ti a quien quiere sorprender- James se corrió hacia delante para que todos escucharan mejor. Pero a Bella le crecía un mal presentimiento ¿de donde le sonaba el nombre Jasper?

-Viene a ver a su novia- aclaró James- llega el domingo y el lunes se reintegra al instituto-

-¿No alcanzará a venir para la feria entonces? Pfff se pierde lo mejor- acotó Emmet.

-Claro que se pierde lo mejor- dijo Edward en un susurro, pero no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse por ello. Alguien le debía bastantes explicaciones pero una de aquellas personas le preocupaba más por las reacciones que tendrían el lunes.

Bella se había quedado en el campus la noche del viernes ya que la feria tendría lugar bastante cerca del instituto y estar con Alice y Rose no le calmaría los nervios.

Eran pasadas la una de la tarde y ya debía prepararse para el gran espectáculo, escoger la ropa, la peluca, los zapatos altos y los bolsos. Rose la pasó a buscar mientras los chicos estaban almorzando ya que tendría primero un fugaz encuentro con su madre como Bella, para luego ir cambiando de papeles repetidamente.

Alice tenía listo un vestido color turquesa claro para Bella, estilo romántico con delgados tirantes que le afirmaban el busto y luego caía suelto hasta las rodillas con encaje y unos zapatos no tan altos de color blanco. -_Por suerte estaré presentable para mi madre_- agradeció Bella ya que dudaba haberse llevado vestidos al instituto masculino. Laurent le puso maquillaje al natural y por fin pudo tener el pelo suelto como hace tanto tiempo no tenía. Las ondas por fin libres de aquella peluca que escocía caían por su espalda dándole a Bella un toque adorable.

-Nunca te había visto tan femenina- le confesó Rose con brillo en los ojos- ¡te ves tan linda! Deberías ir más seguido a institutos masculinos- bromeó.

-Eso lo hace el amor, Rose, y el corazón de Bella ya encontró a otro- Alice siempre hablaba demás- y debo decir que es mil veces mejor que el anterior.-

-¡Bella! Amorcito- se escuchó por detrás la voz de Rene que se acercaba a paso acelerado donde su hija antes que pudiera responderle a su amiga- ¡oh cariño, te extrañé tanto!- exclamaba mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Yo también te extrañé mamá- le dijo una sincera Bella- mira, hasta me puse un vestido para ti- le sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa, serás una debutante espléndida- le dijo orgullosa René.

_Si esto es lo que necesito hacer para jugar básquetbol, que así sea_- pensaba Bella.

-¿Haz visto a tu hermano, corazón?- le preguntó su madre- el debería de estar en la rueda de la fortuna mientras que tu estarás en la tiendita de besos, pero no contesta su celular-

-Oh, este… lo llamaré a su celular, Daniel me llamó antes de llegar y dijo que estaría en la rueda de la fortuna toda la tarde así que… no creo que lo veas muy de cerca- tomó el celular de su bolso y descaradamente añadió sin siquiera sonar- es más, me está llamando así que iré a contestar…-

-Señora Rene, me preguntaba en que puesto me tocará a mi- interrumpió Rose tratando de ayudar a que Bella no digiera más tonterías.

-Te toca en la tiendita de pasteles, corazón- le aclaró Rene consultando un cuaderno que llevaba en su mano, momento que aprovechó Bella para salir.

La feria estaba abarrotada de gente y cada ciertos pasos se encontraba con sus compañeros del Sunset High que le preguntaban sobre su inasistencia. Por otro lado se encontraban los alumnos del New Dawn Institute a quienes debía evitar si no quería cometer alguna estupidez.

-¿Isabella?- una vocecita aguda le llegó por su espalda. Se dio media vuelta con resignación- ¿haz visto a Daniel?-

-Que gusto verte Lauren, yo también me encuentro bien- le dijo Bella irónicamente.

-Lo que sea- le respondió con el ceño fruncido- ¿lo haz visto o no?-

-Me parece que anda con su nueva novia Courtney o… ¿tal vez con Caroline?- Bella disfrutaba más de lo que debía de aquella situación.- lo siento Lauren pero debo irme, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar con perras-

Y es que Bella jamás olvidaría las acciones de Lauren. Hace algunos años habían sido las mejores amigas pero la rubia se encargó de meterse con cada chico que le gustaba a Bella y luego, para hacer todo peor, se metió con su mellizo.

-¡Bella!- ella vio a Laurent que le hacía señas detrás de un pequeño toldo a un lado del camino. _¡Por fin alguien agradable!_ Ya que la chica rogaba no encontrarse con nadie más, menos con Mike quien también se encontraba en la feria.

-Debes cambiarte ahora, tu madre iba hacia la rueda de la fortuna porque no veía que Daniel estuviese en su puesto- le informaba su amigo sacando de una mochila una camisa, pantalones y la peluca- por cierto, Mike anda preguntando por ti-

-¿Es que no entiende que terminamos?- la chica ya se sentía estresada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Laurent le terminó de acomodar la peluca y le dio un beso en la coronilla- _perfecto_- susurró.

-Gracias Laurent, no sé que haría sin ti ni cómo agradecértelo- le sonrió Bella.

-Dame el partido de básquetbol más emocionante- le respondió su amigo.

-Seguro- fue lo último que le dijo cuando se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la rueda de la fortuna.

Cuando llegó allá se preocupó de mirar a la mesa de control que era donde se encontraba su madre y ésta, al ver a "Daniel", se tranquilizó y saludó de vuelta. _Un problema menos_, pensó Bella al zanjar el asunto con su madre, pero le quedaban varios más.

-¡Hey Daniel!- lo agarró Jacob por los hombros- nos harás rebajas en este juego ¿verdad?-

-¿Van a subir todos juntos? ¿es en serio?- preguntó Bella al ver a Edward, Emmet, James y Jacob- se supone que a la rueda de la fortuna se suben con chicas.-

-Bueno, Edward no consigue a Jessica, Victoria, la ex de James aún no llega y Jacob está más soltero que todos nosotros juntos ¿alguna recomendación pequeñín?- decía Emmet mientras se llevaba miradas asesinas de sus amigos.

-Por lo menos tenemos tenemos metas que alcanzar- le respondió Edward un poco molesto por el comentario de Emmet.

-Incorrecto, amigo, yo tengo incluso un teléfono al cual llamar y ésta chica si que me responde- decía Emmet mientras le guiñaba un ojo a "Daniel".

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntaron al unísono los chicos.

-Calma, calma… fue todo gracias a este pequeñín- Emmet fue el que esta vez abrazó a Bella por los hombros- si sigues sus consejos Edward, tal vez algún día llegues a Jessica- le dijo divertido.

-En eso estoy, Emmet, ya verás como terminaremos juntos- y Edward se dirigió a Bella- ¿y tus novias Daniel?-

-¿Qué importan sus novias?- saltó Jacob- es decir ¿para qué deprimirse por mujeres? ¡Si nos tenemos a nosotros!-

-Hey Daniel ¿y tu hermana?- le preguntó James mientras los otros chicos se subían a los asientos.

-Estará en la tienda de besos- respondió Bella mientras se sonrojaba un poco al ver el brillo de los ojos de Edward.

-¿Dónde también estará Jessica?- Edward se había parado.

_Claro, solo le interesa Jessica_, a Bella se le podía notar a kilómetros de distancia que unos extraños sentimientos de celos saltaban por sus ojos. Así que antes de que alguien respondiera movió la palanca para poner en marcha el juego haciendo que Edward se desbalanceara y casi cayera.

-¡Hey!- grito con enojo Edward desde la altura pero "Daniel" ya se había dado media vuelta y caminado fuera del juego.

Bella e dirigía a paso firme buscando a sus amigos mientras se preguntaba por qué había tenido esa reacción con Edward. Estaba enojadísima y aún no entendía por qué. Se le pasó de manera fugaz por la cabeza que tal vez era porque había sentido un poco de celos pero desechó de inmediato esa idea al recordar que ella lo estaba ayudando a conquistar a Jessica, la chica que le coqueteaba ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

-¿Así que ya tuviste tu encontrón con Lauren?- le preguntó Rosalie cuando se encontraron.

-¿Puede haber alguien más molesto que ella?- preguntó irritaba Bella.

-Si, Mike. Y ha preguntado toda esta semana por ti, además que no le contestas el celular- le respondió Alice.

-¡Hey! ¡Daniel!- se escuchaban unos gritos más allá.

_Y hablando del rey de Roma_, pensaron Bella, Alice, Rosalie y Laurent. Era Mike Newton el que se acercaba gritando y haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que se de cuenta que Daniel es realmente su exnovia- comentó Rose mientras tiraba de la mano de Bella para esconderse. Los grititos de Mike aún se escuchaban a lo lejos.

-Iré a ver que la madre de Bella no se acerque a la tiendita de besos hasta que lleguen allá- avisó Alice mientras que Rose le ayudaba a sacarse la faja a Bella.

Al llegar a la mesa de control, Alice se aseguró de preguntare bastantes cosas a Rene pero mientras iba de camino de vuelta a la tiendita de besos, una mano le agarró el brazo y la llevó entre unos toldos.

-Hola Alice- la saludó Edward.

-Oh, ummm...… tu eres el amigo de Daniel ¿no?- trato de decir inocentemente Alice.

-Si y… oh, ummm...… tu eres la novia de Jasper y de Daniel ¿no?- dijo irónicamente Edward.

-¿de… de que estás hablando?- Alice se había puesto tremendamente nerviosa, Edward parecía conocer a su novio a distancia y eso no le parecía que iba en buen camino.

-No te hagas la tonta Alice Brandon, Jasper es mi mejor amigo y estoy segura de haberte visto hace un año en su casa- soltó Jasper.

-¡Ah! Si, eras tú ¡por eso te me hacías tan conocido!- Alice pensó dos veces lo que acababa de decir ¿es que acaso era tan estúpida?- digo, creo que te vi en el pub… nada, me tengo que ir.- Alice hizo un ademán de irse pero Edward nuevamente la paró.

-Mira, no tengo nada en contra de Daniel, somos amigos y pasamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos, no me gustaría que sufriera por una de sus novias… -comenzó a explicar el chico pensando en que seguramente le iba a llegar una bofetada por decirle que Daniel tiene otras novias- el punto es que Daniel está jugando contigo cuando ¡tu tienes a alguien que realmente te quiere!-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- Alice lo miraba ceñuda.

-¿Qué no te importa que te engañe con otras chicas en tus narices?- Edward comenzaba a desesperarse- ¡y Jasper viene a verte desde Londres y tu lo engañas!-

-¡¿Jasper viene?!- Alice miró emocionadísima a Edward- ¿Cuándo? ¿y por qué no me ha avisado?-

-Llega mañana pero se supone que todo era una sorpresa- se apresuró a decir Edward- así que debes hacerte la sorprendida, no debía de decirte esto….-

-¿Y cuál es el punto en avisarme entonces?- lo miró confundida Alice.

-¡El punto es que esto es un ultimátum y no te das cuenta!- gritó exasperado Edward.

-¿ultimátum? ¿y cuál sería?-

-Debes dejar a Daniel hoy. Jasper llega mañana y se reincorpora al New Dawn Institute, no quiero problemas entre mis amigos por una chica y sobre todo porque Jasper pertenece al equipo de basquetbol ¿quieres que Daniel salga del equipo?- le explicó Edward.

-Al equipo que tanto se ha esforzado por entrar…- la chica comenzó a atar cabos.

-Si, los dos son muy buenos y que se pongan a repartir golpes en medio del partido…-

-Hahahahahahaha – Alice soltó una carcajada que interrumpió a Edward- imposible jeje, Jasper y Daniel jamás se pondrían a pelear jajajaja-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- ahora era Edward quien no entendía nada- eres novia de los dos ¿no? Los chicos son celosos…-

-Si, pero es que Jasper y Daniel se conocen, podría decirse que son como amigos- le explicó Alice.

-¿Y te metiste con los dos? ¡¿en que estabas pensando?!- soltó Edward.

-No es que me haya metido con los dos…- comenzó Alice pero se dio cuenta que la conversación se dirigía a un final peligroso, por lo que decidió no terminar la explicación- no pasará nada Edward, te lo aseguro-

-¿Es que no piensas en el orgullo de Jasper?- Edward estaba atónito.

-Tal vez ahí habría un problema…- Alice estaba pensando en como no dejar a Jasper como el cuernudo en el instituto sin dejar de ayudar a Bella- pero mientras no se sepa en el instituto estará bien.-

-No Alice, si no terminas con uno de los dos, yo hablaré- la amenazó Edward- sé que no es mi asunto ni nada parecido pero son mis amigos, no dejaré que juegues con ellos-

-Hey ¿es una amenaza?- le soltó Alice.

-Tómalo como quieras, yo no amenazo pero no quiero que alguno de ustedes tres quede mal- le explicó.

-Eres demasiado correcto Edward- le dijo Alice con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro- no me dejas alternativa pero algún día te darás cuenta de que todo esto lo he hecho a tu favor y al de Daniel-

-¿A mi favor? ¿y de que forma puedes estar tú ayudándome? -Edward estaba más confundido aún.

-Es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o –canturreó Alice de buen humor- pero no te preocupes, veré que puedo hacer. ¿No piensas ir a la tienda de besos? Hay alguien que te gusta mucho allá- le dijo Alice cambiando rotundamente de tema.

-¿Cómo sabes de Jessica?- le preguntó Edward.

-Yo nunca he nombrado a Jessica ¿o si?- le respondió una sonriente Alice mientras que se daba media vuelta y se iba al puesto de besos.

Edward había quedado totalmente confundido ¿es que acaso Jasper sabía que Alice lo engañaba con un amigo? ¿y estaba bien con eso? Y por otra parte ¿Qué pasará cuando Jasper se reincorpore al instituto? ¿serían tan amigos a pesar de compartir novia? Miles de pensamientos lo asaltaban cuando Emmet lo interrumpió de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Edward! ¿Es que no piensas ir a la tiendita de besos? Está Jessica- le guiñó un ojo.

_¿Cómo es que todo el mundo sabía sobre su atracción hacia Jessica? _Bueno, Emmet era su amigo, por supuesto que sabía…- claro que si, tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad para comenzar algo con ella- le respondió a Emmet con una sonrisa.

A pesar de la emoción que aquello le producía no podía dejar de preocuparse por su amigo. Jasper era como su hermano, se conocían desde los cinco años y pensar que al volver a Port Angeles podría, de alguna forma, afectarle por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le preocupaba de sobremanera. Por otra parte, Alice había dicho que Daniel y Jasper "eran algo como" amigos ¿por qué Edward no sabía sobre aquella amistad? Sobretodo al pensar que Jasper era amigo de alguien como Daniel… y no es que este último le cayera mal, es más, últimamente se sentía extrañamente muy apegado él, como si necesitara protegerlo de todo e incluso se había sentido agobiado y un poco celoso de la cercanía que Daniel tenía con Jacob. También se cuestionó seriamente lo que estaba sintiendo pero la moral que le enseñaban sus padres no iban encaminadas ni por un instante hacia esos rumbos… ¿o es que le afectaba más que Daniel estuviera saliendo con Alice de que esta última estuviera engañando a su amigo?

Los pensamientos volaban alto cuando llegaron a la larga fila que se hacía en la tiendita de besos. Al final, debajo del toldo, se encontraba Jessica con rostro ceñudo y aburrido debido a los castos besos que debía de dar a los muchos chicos que estaban en la cola. Debía de estar ahí hace como una hora, por lo que si en un principio se sintió asqueada, ahora estaba totalmente aburrida.

Cuando por fin era el turno de Edward salió una señora que paró el avance del muchacho y le dijo algo al oído a Jessica. Esta sonrió significantemente, se paró y salió por atrás. Edward estaba atónito ¿es que acaso había perdido su única oportunidad de besarla? ¿tan mala suerte tendría aquél día? Pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba por el mismo lugar por donde había salido Jessica por estar mirando como Emmet le hacía caras por su mala suerte. Emmet, al darse cuenta de que entraba una nueva chica, abrió más lo ojos y le hizo gestos a Edward para que avanzara. Este último, no comprendiendo qué era lo que le indicaba su amigo, se dio vuelta y tardó un poco en reconocer a alguien ya que una brisa movía la lona que adornaba el toldo. Pero al caer la tela hacia un lado sintió un extraño sentimiento que le oprimía el corazón, lo aceleraba y comenzaba a sentir un extraño pero agradable olor a fresas.

Levantó la vista y entonces, inevitablemente, la vio.

.

.

.

.

.

***Bandeja: tiro simple de básquetbol, es el tiro más seguro y se hace debajo de la canasta.**

**Fintas: confundir al marcador jugando con el balón con los dos brazos y entre las piernas.**

**Bomba: sector donde está el aro. Desde fuera de la bomba se hacen los tiros de tres puntos. Es como el área de las canchas de fútbol.**

**Sé que, de alguna forma, este capítulo no fue tan cómico como el anterior pero no le quité ni una gota de emoción ni intriga. Eran párrafos que debía poner si o si y si los dejaba de alguna forma más graciosos perdía un poco la emoción y tensión que quería que tuvieran. Pero luego de este capítulo será realmente entretenido, de hecho me río sola de solo pensarlo! Já, soy tan ocurrente xP**

**¿Comentarios, rewiews? Click en el botoncito verde :D**

**.**

**Jazzzzzz**

.

.

.


	6. 6 Encuentros y decisiones

**Summary: Bella ingresa a un instituto de hombres para poder jugar básquetbol ya que a su equipo lo han corrido. Pero no todo es fácil cuando debes compartir cuarto con el capitán del equipo masculino.**

**¡Siento la demora! Pero por fin les traigo el capítulo N°6 de Men's School of L.O.V.E. Y oh muy goshh! Que ha sido gay! xD y lo peor es que todos los problemas son, en realidad, por una mujer! (así que nadie es gay ¡nadie! o__ó) fue totalmente divertido para mi escribirlo y no aguanto las ganas de subir lo que falta. Estoy prácticamente segura que tendrá ocho capítulos así que cada vez falta menos para el final.**

**Siento lo de mi huida de la ciudad (no fue exactamente una huída de mi ciudad, más bien del calor de mi ciudad =D) y fue todo tan improvisado que ni siquiera llevé el laptop, pero les aseguro que nunca más pondré un Autor Alert, lo siento Alecza! Y a todas las lectoras.**

**No sobra decir ¡Gracias por los rewiews! A todos los lectores que me incitan a subir más capítulos, a las lectoras de siempre =) (ellas saben cuales son) y a todas las que simplemente leen la historia. Los comentarios realmente inspiran.**

**Se aceptan todos los buenos y constructivos rewiews.**

**¡No está demás agregar las características de la historia!: OoC, UA, TH, BxE, AxJ, RxE, cánones normales de descripciones físicas y… eso!**

**Disclaimer:** **Si hubiese escrito cualquier libro de la saga Crepúsculo definitivamente no estaría publicando aquí, sino que tendrían mis historias en papel y tinta.**

**¡Provecho!**

**Jazz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****

**Cap. 6: Encuentros y decisiones**

.

.

_Y entonces, inevitablemente, la vió._

Su castaño cabello caía en ondas por sus hombros y su espalda, sus ojos color chocolate se fundían en los ojos verdes del chico y sus pestañas largas y curvas lo invitaban a un eterno contacto, hasta tal punto que no pudo separarlos por bastante rato. Ella tenía una figura menuda, delicada y elegante, con su piel bronceada hasta un punto ridículo, su piel era tan blanca que apenas los rayos de sol acariciaban su piel. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y lucía un vestido de color turquesa pálido que hacia que resaltaran el color de sus ojos y de su piel.

Su voz, hipnotizante, pronunciaban palabras que Edward no alcanzaba a entender del todo debido al ensimismamiento que le causa esa chica, pero lo curioso de todo aquello es que ella se le hacía conocida… como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-Bueno- se removió nerviosa en su asiento- esta es la parte en que se supone que nos besamos… al menos que no quieras hacer nada, lo entiendo, sé que querías besar a la otra chica- terminó nerviosa.

-¿Disculpa?- Edward salía de su ensimismamiento- no, por supuesto que no… quiero decir, ¡si que quiero besarte! Ah, pero no me tomes como un enfermo, no lo decía de esa forma, es decir, si quería besar a la otra chica pero ya no me importa…- Edward nunca había estado tan nervioso frente a una chica y lo peor de todo es que le salían las palabras atropelladas y sin pensar frente a la chica más linda que había visto en su vida.

-O- ok…- Bella no estaba segura qué responder a ello.

-¡Hey Edward! Todos sabemos que te mueres por darle un beso ¡simplemente hazlo! Todos estamos esperando aquí- gritó un Emmet desde la fila de la tiendita de besos.

El grandulón había visto a su amigo desde que vió a aquella chica y nunca confundiría esa cara: era una de enamoramiento. Edward parecía un libro abierto a veces.

-Perdóname por esto, normalmente no lo hago así pero…- dijo Edward mientras le agarraba delicadamente el mentón para subir la cara de Bella hasta la de él y lentamente le dio un beso en los labios.

Fue uno de esos besos lentos, delicados, en donde las mariposas del estomago de Bella subieron hasta un pequeño cosquilleo en la garganta. Lentamente puso sus manos en el pecho de él y pareció, para los dos, que el mundo de cierta forma se detenía. Se decían todo en aquel simple contacto de labios: la maravilla del primer encuentro, el asombro de la primera e inevitable atracción, lo pasional pero inseguro de aquel beso. A ambos se les dormían la punta de los dedos. Lentamente se separaron un poco para recuperar el aire, aún con los ojos cerrados, no creyendo lo maravilloso que habían sentido. Abrieron sus ojos lentamente y pudieron ver, en ambos, esa chispa que se encendía en aquellos ojos verdes y achocolatados. No dudaron un segundo el volver a besarse con más ganas, mientras que la mano de Edward viajaba hasta el cuello de Bella y la empujaba más hacia él, abriendo con su lengua la boca de ella, dándole una cálida entrada. Ese beso fue más pasional, sin duda, pero los efectos eran casi los mismos, solo que mucho más intensos. Ambos tenían urgencia en aquel beso, urgencia de saber que era lo que les pasaba, urgencia de disfrutar esa increíble caricia, urgencia de gozar un poco más, de llegar más allá…

Pero unas manos empujaron a Edward hacia atrás, casi haciéndolo caer si no fuera por el agarre a las cortinas que se encontraban a un lado de las sillas.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que le estás haciendo a mi novia, Cullen?!- gritó un enfadadísimo Mike.

-¿Novia?- repitió desconcertado Edward.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú, Mike? ¡nosotros terminamos hace semanas!- le gritó Bella al rubio que estaba entre ella y Edward.

-Cállate Bella, no dejaré que este tipo se aproveche de ti- le dijo bruscamente Mike.

Edward estaba desconcertado, acababa de saber que había besado a Bella… Bella Swan, la melliza de Daniel. Pero por supuesto, no se parecían en nada, ella era hermosa, por decir lo menos, y Daniel, a pesar de ser buenos amigos, era bastante raro- ciertamente a Edward se le olvidaba lo que extrañamente sentía por su "amigo" hasta hace unos cuantos minutos-

-Hey, no se trata así a una dama- le dijo finalmente Edward a Mike, tomándolo del brazo.- pero claro, siendo tu, Newton, no esperaba menos-

Newton levantó el puño para darle un puñetazo a Edward pero Bella paró el movimiento rodeando el brazo de Mike.

-¡Alto! ¡¿Que creen que hacen?! ¡¿Qué pueden llegar y pelear acá?!- los encaró Bella.- él no te ha hecho nada Mike, si tienen algún problema resuélvanlo en el partido en tres semanas más-

-Claro, Bella- le dijo con ternura Edward al ver como la hermosa chica paraba la pelea y, a la vez, como sonaba ese hermoso nombre en sus labios- prefiero arreglar todo en el próximo partido- Edward cambió totalmente el semblante- a ver si no te pones a llorar esta vez, Newton-

-¿Sabes? Creo que no quiero arreglar nada en el partido ¡quiero arreglarlo ahora!- y Mike, con cara de pocos amigos, se tiró encima de Edward.

Rompieron la mesa se madera ante el impacto de los dos cuerpos cuando salían debajo del toldo y todos los hombres de la fila gritaban "¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!". Bella estaba totalmente nerviosa, en otro momento hubiese acompañado a los hombres con los gritos de guerra pero estaba directamente involucrada en el conflicto y pensar que en cuanto Rene se diera cuenta de que estaba metida en el asunto era prácticamente como cavar su propia tumba.

Los dos hombres rodaron unos metros y comenzaron a dar puñetazos al aire porque no veían nada debido al polvo. Rápidamente comenzó la gente a rodear el espectáculo e incluso Emmet gritaba para que siguieran los golpes.

_¿Es que no piensan en que los pueden suspender del partido por esto?_ gritaba Bella para sus adentros mientras pensaba rápidamente que hacer para detenerlos. Al ver que Mike levantaba nuevamente su puño para devolverle el golpe a Edward se lanzó sobre su espalda sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Te metiste con los chicos equivocados!- gritaba Bella en la espalda de Mike mientras le daba golpes en la cabeza.

Ante la confusión, Mike cayó, con Edward en sus puños y Bella en su espalda, a un carrito de palomitas de maíz. El desastre ya estaba hecho.

-¡Oh Bella, por dios!- gritó Alice al llegar al tumulto de gente que se agolpaba alrededor de la pelea.- Laurent, saca a Bella antes de que llegue Rene- le dijo histérica a su amigo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el comité de debutantes ya había llegado a separar la pelea y Rene se encontraba a la cabeza.

-¡Bella!- corrió para ayudarla a levantarse mientras dos señores separaban a unos golpeados Mike y Edward.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, gracias mamá- le respondió Bella pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por Rene.

-Las gracias ni nada jovencita- le reprendió Rene- ya verás cómo trabajaras en el comité por esta falta-

-Llévenlos a la salita del costado para llamar a sus apoderados a que vengan a buscarlos- dijo otro encargado- Rene, encárgate de pedirles identificación-

_Perfecto, jamás me zafaré del baile para debutantes_, se rindió Bella mientras los tres se dirigían a una salita a un lado de la feria guiados por Rene.

Los tres se sentaron en una banquita, uno a cada lado de Bella para que no se mataran nuevamente, mientras que un encargado y Rene hacían llamadas telefónicas.

-Mike- Rene lo miró con decepción en los ojos- ven un segundo, tu madre quiere hablar contigo por teléfono-

Se escuchó como Mike tragaba pesado y se levantaba dubitativo de la banca. _Esta es mi oportunidad para hablarle_, se alegró Edward de que por fin estuviera a solas con Bella, pero al darse vuelta la chica ya no estaba. Miró hacia atrás y vio como la chica abría una ventana.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó en un susurro Edward.

-Si quieres que te atrapen puedes quedarte ahí sentado, pero yo no pienso hacerlo- le explicó Bella mientras subía una pierna y se apoyaba con la rodilla.

-Pero está tu madre en la otra habitación- le respondió Edward sorprendido de lo osada que era aquella hermosa chica, nada que ver con lo que se podría asumir como primera impresión al verla.

-¿Tienes miedo Edward Cullen?- lo retó Bella.

-Por supuesto que no- Edward se paró de inmediato y se dirigió hacia la ventana- ¿siempre eres tan arriesgada?-

-¿Y tu siempre eres tan temeroso?... ¿Alguna vez te haz arriesgado a algo?- le devolvió Bella con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro mientras saltaba al otro lado de la ventana.

La respuesta era no, Edward no era tan arriesgado como aquella chica pero si que le llamaba el peligro, por algo estaba en el equipo de básquetbol.

-Me arriesgaré contigo- esta vez torció una sonrisa Edward diciéndose para si mismo aquello mientras se subía a la ventana y la atravesaba.

Bella corría un poco más allá entre los árboles al lado de la feria pero Edward la alcanzó sin problemas. Ambos reían a carcajadas a pesar de no saber de qué y a medida que la emoción de peligro y riesgos hubo terminado, pudieron calmarse.

Edward tenía tanto que decirle pero nada ocurrente por donde comenzar, solo podía admirar aquellos ojos castaños que brillaban por las luces de neón de los juego de la feria y como aquellas mismas luces acariciaban su suave y blanca piel. Abrió la boca para decirle como es que su belleza lo aturdía, como sentía que la conocía desde siempre… pero fue interrumpido por otra chica que corría a donde se encontraban.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- gritó Alice hasta que llegó a su encuentro- Rene está como loca ¿Cómo es que escapaste? si te atrapa te llevará con ella…- la chica observó a Edward un segundo para medir lo que estaba a punto de decir- le he dicho que tu padre pasaba por ti, pero debemos irnos ahora-

Alice tomó la mano de Bella y esta miró al chico- Un gusto en conocerte Edward, espero que nos veamos pronto- y se dio media vuelta.

-Alto- le dijo Edward con un poco de autoridad, tomando la otra mano de Bella y haciéndola girar- ¿Cuándo te veré nuevamente?-

-Cuando tú quieras verme- le sonrió por última vez Bella a la vez que le daba un lazo que llevaba en la muñeca. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos y luego se fue con Alice entre los árboles hasta la salida, donde se subió al auto de su amiga.

Bella y Edward quedaron pensando en su encuentro, y es que esa última frase quedó grabada en ambos jóvenes; a Edward lo confundió un poco ya que no tenía su número ni nada parecido y ahora su único contacto podría ser a través de su compañero de cuarto, cosa que no le agradaba demasiado y tampoco podrían concretar un día próximo ya que él estaba en un internado. Por otra parte, Bella rogaba entender el dilema en el que se encontraba: quería que Edward entendiera el significado oculto de esa frase "cuando tu quieras verme" o, mejor dicho "cuando estés listo para verme" y, a la vez, no quería que aquella frase arruinara de alguna forma lo que tanto le costó construir de relación, que haya hecho caso omiso de esa oración y que se tomara aquello literalmente, como concretar una cita o algo parecido.

El día siguiente fue totalmente contradictorio para los jóvenes. Para Edward cada segundo era como una hora y no podía aguantar hasta que llegara el lunes para poder preguntarle a Daniel el número de Bella, la comida que le gustaba, qué música era su favorita, como prefería vestirse un domingo, cuál estrella prefería… pero Bella pedía al cielo que aquel domingo fuese eterno. Alice le había advertido acerca de la "amenaza" de Edward y debía de hablar con Jasper al día siguiente, pero sería sencillo ya que se llevaba bastante bien con el novio de su amiga a pesar de solo haberlo visto unas cuantas veces. Habían acordado que "Daniel" y Alice habían terminado por el bien de la amistad, a pesar de sonar terriblemente cursi, de ese modo, Bella no tendría que fingir pelear con Jasper y no habrían más líos de los que ya había en el equipo de básquetbol. Pero Edward estaría vigilando cada paso de Daniel para con Jasper, por lo que le sería difícil poder hablar con él antes de que Edward interviniera, debería de actuar antes de comenzar las clases, en la mañana y colarse en la habitación del novio de su amiga sin que Edward notara su ausencia.

Pero no todo era tan fácil como Bella creía ya que Edward habló con "Daniel" hasta bien entrada la noche de aquel domingo, debatiendo sobre la poca moral de los actos de su compañero de cuarto y acerca de lo maravillosa que era su hermana, cosa que hizo ruborizar escandalosamente a Bella. Cuando por fin llegó el lunes, Bella estaba preparada para ir a la oficina y obtener el número de habitación de Jasper, pero Edward ya estaba vistiéndose para ir a darle la bienvenida a su amigo.

Así pasó rápidamente la mañana, sin tener oportunidad de hablar con el susodicho debido a su grupo de amigos que no lo dejaban en paz ni un segundo y cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo sus posibilidades de redujeron al mínimo. Solo tendría oportunidad al pequeño descanso después de aquella comida y prácticamente tendría que seguir al novio de su amiga al baño.

Ya casi a la hora del "magnifico" plan de Bella, se encontraban caminando a mitad del pasillo mientras Edward y Jasper conversaban animadamente de lo sucesos del último año, como buenos amigos. Bella estaba totalmente desesperada ya que no sabía como robar a Jasper de Edward y la idea de interrumpirlos la hacía sudar de sobremanera. Edward pensaría que "Daniel" querría hablar de Alice –aunque así era- y creería que lo llamaba para una pelea, a pesar de comentarle a Edward que la relación entre la novia de Jasper y "Daniel" estaba acabada.

Mientras Bella hacía muecas de concentración mientras miraba directamente a Jasper, Jacob estaba ensimismado de la belleza de "Daniel". Sabía que no era correcto permitirse esos sentimientos pero la delicadeza que emanaba aquel chico era como la de una chica. Su caminar, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas hacía imaginar a Daniel como una mujer y eso lo volvía loco ¿Por qué debía de haber nacido Daniel como hombre? ¿y si fuera una chica? Seguramente tendrían citas como cualquier pareja normal y tal vez se casarían, podrían tener hijos y… _¡¿por qué mierda estoy pensando esto?!_ -Se interrumpió Jacob. Volvió a observarlo y cayó en la terrible cuenta de sus reacciones. Sabía que Edward era su gran rival por el amor de Daniel, siempre lo supo, pero tenía la esperanza de que a Edward le gustaba Jessica y que, eventualmente, el chico en cuestión se rendiría, pero había estado bastante rato mirando hacia delante, donde se encontraba Edward y…. ¿Jasper? ¿es que ahora a Daniel le gustaba Jasper? _esto no me puede estar pasando_- suplicó Jacob. Él se esforzaba cada día por guardarle un puesto al desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, lo defendía de las bromas de Emmet y de las frases hirientes de Edward y James, ya que Daniel era más inteligente que él trataba siempre de estudiar con el chico y le guardaba la merienda, se esforzaba… no, se dedicaba a Daniel, debía de encontrar alguna forma de captar su atención.

-Hey Daniel ¿quieres que vayamos a cenar juntos afuera? Hace un día genial y…- comenzó Jacob pero al mirar de reojo a su compañero se dio cuenta que este ya no estaba ahí, sino que se encaminaba hacia Edward y Jasper.

_Tal vez solo quiere preguntar la hora_, se convencía Jacob pero al ver que "Daniel" le tomaba del brazo a Jasper y lo jalaba hacia fuera, su fingida máscara cayó.

-¿A-a donde van?- Jacob jaló del brazo de Daniel.

-Quiero… quiero ir al baño, Jasper se ofreció a acompañarme- dijo Bella rápidamente mientras que Jasper lo miraba con cara rara.

-¡Yo te acompaño!- soltó Jacob.

-No, yo quiero ir con Jasper- aseveró "Daniel".

-Pero yo no quiero ir- comenzó Jasper, ya temiendo completamente de "Daniel".

-Claro que quieres ir- dijo Bella desesperada- tu me pediste ir-

-No, yo no lo he hecho- continuó Jasper.

-¿Quieres callarte?- atajó Jacob a Jasper.

-¿Quieres dejarlo?- lo interrumpió Bella- Jasper me acompaña. Punto- y se fueron a paso rápido mientras Jasper miraba hacia atrás con cara de pánico a ver si alguno de sus amigos lo salvaba de aquel rarito.

Todos estaban perplejos ante las reacciones de Daniel pero sobre todo de Jacob. Y ahí fue cuando cayó en la cuenta del enorme error que había cometido. Si sus amigos supieran que sentía algo por Daniel sería su fin, socialmente y deportivamente. James y Edward lo mirarían con desprecio y Emmet no dejaría de burlarse ni un segundo. Debía hacer algo rápido para remediar todo.

-Em… Daniel y yo… el me iba a… ¡a prestar tampones!- soltó Jacob, pero al ver las caras que ponían sus amigos se dio cuenta de que estaba ahondando el error- es decir, tampones para las hemorragias nasales, ya saben, con el calor que hace…- aclaró Jake mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía afuera para que la tierra de lo tragara.

Jacob debía controlarse cuando se trataba de Daniel, pero cada día sentía que estaba más atado a el. Había escuchado a muchas chicas decir que cuando se declaraban a la persona que les gustaba dejaban de actuar estúpidamente ¿y si se le declaraba a Daniel? Pero primero tendría que aclarar las cosas con Edward, advertirle que ya no había vuelta atrás si rechazaba a Swan, tendría que decirle que Daniel estaba enamorado, de hecho, de Edward, pero pensándolo objetivamente eso sería como declararse abiertamente gay _¡pero yo no soy gay!_ peleaba Jacob, solo sentía pequeñas cosas por aquel chico- se trataba de convencer. Decidió esperar unas semanas para aclarar sus sentimientos, tal vez solo eran los sentimientos que tendrían los mejores amigos.

Pero Jacob no sabía que tendría contadas sus semanas porque a "Daniel" solo le quedaban tres semanas en las cuales tendría que mantener su buen rendimiento físico a costa de cualquier cosa, incluso de tener que ponerse en ridículo frente al novio de su mejor amiga.

-¿A dónde me llevas? El baño queda del otro lado…- le replicó Jasper mientras que Bella no se había detenido ni un segundo para parar a explicarle todo.

-Solo vamos a la bodega, donde nadie nos moleste- le dijo Bella seriamente, cosa que asustó al chico.

-Oye, no te ofendas, pero a mi no… yo… tengo novia- soltó finalmente Jasper.

-Lo se, pero no te preocupes, ella sabe todo- continuó "Daniel".

-¿Qué Alice sabe qué?- preguntó de forma preocupada.

-Es más, esperaba que mientras antes, mejor- le respondió la chica abriendo la puerta- entra, tenemos mucho que hacer-

-No, yo no entro ahí contigo- le respondió firmemente Jasper, sin dejar de lado su buena educación.

Bella, ya irritada, sacó su celular y espero a que le contestaran del otro lado. Dijo algunas palabras como "está actuando como me lo dijiste" y "¿quieres decirle tú?" y luego le pasó el celular a Jasper.

-¿Hola?- preguntó el chico.

-_Jasper Hale, entra a la bodega ahora mismo_- le dijo una tajante Alice del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Alice?- preguntó el chico.

-_Ahora_- volvió a repetir Alice.

Al pensar en lo raro de la situación prefirió entrar ya que, si Alice le decía que entrara debía de significar algo importante. Aunque no dejaba de encontrar raro a su nuevo compañero.

-Y bien… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hacemos aquí?- comenzó Jasper.

-Esto- dijo Bella sacándose la peluca y su cabello achocolatado cayó por sus hombros.

-Woa- soltó pasmado Jasper- ¿… eres?... ¿tu estás….? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?-

-Jasper, soy Bella, la amiga de Alice- le explicó la chica mientras se aclaraba la garganta para hablar más suave.

-¿Bella?- Jasper estaba ciertamente asombrado- ¿qué haces vestido de hombre?-

-Larga historia, en resumen, me paso por mi hermano mellizo para poder jugar básquetbol, pero ese no es el punto…-

-¿Qué no es el punto? Bella, ¡te podrían pillar!- Jasper se dio media vuelta para pensar, llevó su mano a su frente y luego se calmó para hacer las preguntas correctas- ¿Quién sabe?-

-Alice, Rosalie, Laurent y ahora tu- le respondió Bella.

-¿Por qué te haces pasar por un hombre?-

- Porque a mi equipo de básquetbol lo han corrido y quiero demostrar que puedo ganarle al equipo masculino- siguió Bella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar pasándote por un chico?- la interrumpió Jasper.

-Hasta el partido contra el Sunset High School, mi escuela y es en tres semanas más, ¿quieres dejar el interrogatorio?- la chica ya estaba algo irritada.

-Lo siento, tenía que comprender por qué estas haciendo todo esto antes de que continuaras- le dijo sinceramente.

-Ok, pero las explicaciones son luego, lo que importa es que estamos metidos en un lío- comenzó Bella.

-¿Lío? ¿de que hablas? acabo de llegar al país-

-Alice se hizo pasar por mi novia para que Edward me aceptara en el grupo y así poder llegar más rápido al equipo… ya sabes como es, muy anticuado- Bella rodó los ojos.

-¿Alice se hizo pasar por tu novia?- una sonrisa se le escapó a Jasper.

-Si, y ahora Edward cree que nos estamos matando a golpes o algo así, ya que sabía que Alice era tu novia y la "descubrió" conmigo- le dijo con tono gracioso al novio de su amiga, moviendo sus dedos con las comillas- dice que herí tu orgullo pero le aseguré que éramos amigos, lo que ahora no se explica es como podemos seguir nuestra amistad metiéndonos con la misma chica-

-Ya comprendo tu punto- le respondió Jasper moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Pero le dije que Alice y yo habíamos roto, no debería haber problema con eso- se adelantó la chica.

-Entonces ¿seguimos siendo amigos?- le preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- le devolvió Bella.

-Y pensar que algo tan pequeño puede ser tan problemático- susurró Jasper, no sabiendo a cual de las dos chicas se refería. Seguramente a ambas.

Al llegar la cena, Jacob quedó estático al ver entrar al comedor a Jasper y a Daniel juntos, mirándose, riendo, más juntos, bromeando, hablándose, sentándose uno al lado del otro, sonriendo, aún más juntos. _No, no, no, no!_- gritó para sus adentros porque sabía que significaba esto: otro rival. Intuía que haberlos dejado ir solos al baño había sido un error pero no había estimado que aquel error fuera tan grave.

Y Edward también estaba bastante asombrado. Pensaba que, para esa hora, ya debían de estar ambos en la enfermería, dirigiéndose miradas de odio y haciéndolo escoger entre uno o el otro. _Daniel_, pasó fugazmente por la mente de Edward. Pero lo más incongruente de todo el asunto, de la supuesta pelea que debió ocurrir, de la extraña y obsesiva preocupación por su compañero de cuarto, de pensar inmediatamente en Daniel al ponerse en la situación de escoger por alguno de los dos y la poca felicidad que le causaba verlos llevarse bien era exactamente eso, en vez de sentir alivio por la buena convivencia de sus jugadores, sus amigos, era que más que bienestar, sentía celos. Celos de Jasper. Y eso no podía estar pasando. Se rascó fuertemente su cabello cobrizo y movió su cabeza de lado a lado para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. A él le gustaba Jessica hasta hace dos días y ahora estaba enamorado de Bella, la melliza de Daniel. Si el solo hecho de que le gustaran dos mujeres lo podía atormentar, el hecho de que, remotamente en su subconsciente podría tal vez gustarle solo un poco un hombre, y sumarle a ello que era hermano mellizo de la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado, lo atormentaba profundamente. Y todo ello se vio reflejado en los entrenamientos. Las sesiones de básquetbol eran sumamente arduas, más de lo que normalmente sería un entrenamiento. Edward trataba de convencerse de que solo lo hacía para ganarle a Newton en el próximo partido pero al ver a Daniel y a Jasper jugar tan bien en equipo lo molestaba de tal modo que hacía que todo el equipo corriera diez vueltas más de lo normal o castigaba a los de la banca a limpiar todo el gimnasio dos veces. Y sumándole que Jacob andaba igual de molesto y seguía insistiendo en marcar a Daniel, todo lo sacaban de sus casillas.

-Estoy muerto- comentó James tirando la toalla en un banco ya en los camarines, luego de una agotadora práctica del día jueves- te haz pasado Edward, con suerte mañana podré caminar-

-Deja de quejarte James, por eso Victoria terminó contigo, no alcanzabas a darle todo lo que ella quería antes de que acabaras cansado- bromeó Emmet con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro pero James se levantó rápidamente para darle un golpe al grandulón cosa que evitó el capitán.

-Dejen los dos las estupideces, James no puedes estar cansado con tan poco, en dos semanas es el partido y tenemos que ganar y, Emmet, deja de burlarte de James, es obvio que no pudo con Victoria, a pesar de que las mujeres se cansar de inmediato- rió Edward pero un chirrido unos metros más allá lo hizo levantar el rostro al tiempo que golpeaban fuertemente el *_locker_.

-¿Con que se cansan más rápido?- preguntó irritado "Daniel" a Edward.

-¿Te has enojado por mi comentario?- comenzó el capitán pero fue interrumpido por Bella.

-¿Acaso eso es lo que piensas?- elevó esta vez su voz la chica- es por eso que ninguno de ustedes consigue novia, son todos los hombres iguales, a ver si van y se consiguen a una sometida que les aguante su machismo- tomó su bolso deportivo y se fue a paso rápido dejando a todos los chicos callados.

-¿Y no se va a bañar?- preguntó uno de los chicos de la banca pero Jacob lo miró con cara de odio, lo que hizo callar al chico.

-Hey enano ¿acaso querías verlo desnudo? ¡eres un pervertido! Tu menos que nadie conseguirá novia si sigues así- tomó sus cosas y se dio media vuelta- y tu Edward, te haz pasado- defendió Jake a "Daniel" y salió del camarín.

Edward pensó rápidamente en la reacción de su amigo y llegó a la conclusión que seguramente seguiría a Daniel, por lo que tomó rápidamente sus cosas para irse pero unas manos pararon al capitán de básquetbol.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Jasper.

-Jake seguirá a Daniel y…- comenzó Edward pero lo interrumpió su amigo.

-¿Y qué? ¿estás celoso?-

-¿De que estás hablando?- soltó un Edward escandalosamente sonrojado- no sabes sobre las intenciones ocultas de Jake, no lo entenderías…-

-Cálmate Edward, yo solo hablo de celos fraternales- añadió Jasper- y, por otra parte, son amigos ¿no? Seguramente quiere algún amigo no-machista por el momento-

-¿Y que sabes tú de lo que quiere o no quiere Daniel? Ah claro, como últimamente andan tan amigos, debo ser yo el que no conoce a MI compañero de cuarto- soltó Edward alterado- anda a seguirle el paso, como siempre-

-No Edward, pensé que no ibas a estar tan comprometido en este asunto por lo que no pensé que te molestaría pero ahora me doy cuenta de que vas en serio, a diferencia de que aún no lo aceptas- el rubio se paró para quedar a la misma altura que su amigo- yo también estoy protegiendo a Daniel pero la diferencia es que yo sé porque lo hago, tu no. Y no te preocupes que aún estoy con Alice y pienso seguir con ella un buen tiempo más-

Y al igual que los últimos dos, tomó sus cosas y se marchó, dejando a Emmet y a Jasper aún más confundidos de lo que ya estaban.

-Y pensar que todo este lío lo armaste tú- le dijo un Emmet juguetón a James.

-No te hagas el inocente, Emmet- le respondió James- aunque no entendí nada de lo que acaba de pasar, me queda claro que son unas niñas ¿por qué enojarse por un comentario machista? ¿verdad Edward?- le preguntó a su amigo en busca de apoyo pero solo recibió una mirada de odio de parte de este, tomó sus cosas y se dejó el camarín.

-Creo que tu eres el problema- añadió Emmet sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo ya que, al no encontrarse Edward, James no pensaría dos veces golpearlo.

Pero más allá de las superficiales charlas de camarines, tres de los cinco muchachos se partían la cabeza pensando en la única persona que les podía acarrear tantos problemas: Daniel. Jacob ya no podía soportar engañarse todos los días cuando las evidencias sobre sus sentimientos estaban encima de la mesa y Edward no podía aceptar ninguna otra relación con el chico en cuestión que no fuese de amistad o de ser cuñados, a pesar de que cada vez que pensaba en Bella inevitablemente se preguntaba si su personalidad se parecería a la de su hermano. Y por otra parte, Jasper esperaba fervientemente de que todo el problema de las personalidades Bella-Daniel se arreglaran pronto, por no decir "ahora mismo", ya que todos los problemas de sus amigos y su novia se resumían en su amor por Bella, fraternal y amoroso. Pero de todos ellos, solo uno tomó una decisión aquella tarde, y llevarla a cabo sería difícil, no solo por tener que declararse, sino que también por aceptarse, con todo los problemas que aquello podría acarrear.

Luego de una solitaria cena en la que solo comieron juntos James y Emmet, Jasper se dirigió con paso firme a la habitación de Edward y Bella pero antes de golpear la puerta su celular vibró y lo sacó del bolsillo. Al mirarlo notó que era un mensaje de texto y lo abrió, pero solo salía una corta frase sin remitente:

_Te espero en las escaleras del gimnasio, ahora._

Jasper miró extrañado el mensaje, pero asumiendo quien era, confió que era lo mejor hablarlo ahora, antes de que todo el mal entendido fuera más grande y sin vuelta atrás.

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta la salida y se encaminó al gimnasio, notando una silueta a unos cuantos metros más allá al llegar a la escalera. Se sorprendió en un principio de quien era pero al acercarse y no obtener respuesta decidió comenzar.

-Sé que tal vez no fue la mejor manera….- comenzó Jasper pero lo interrumpió sorpresivamente.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de Daniel- soltó, sin más.

.

.

* * *

.

.

***Locker: Casillero, donde se guardan las cosas en los colegios… lo que sea.**

**¿Comentarios, rewiews? Click en el botoncito verde :D**

**.**

**Jazzzzzz**

.

.

.


	7. 7 Revelaciones

**Summary: Bella ingresa a un instituto de hombres para poder jugar básquetbol ya que a su equipo lo han corrido. Pero no todo es fácil cuando debes compartir cuarto con el capitán del equipo masculino.**

**Nota de Autor al final.**

**Se aceptan todos los buenos y constructivos rewiews.**

**OoC, UA, TH, BxE, AxJ, RxE, cánones normales de descripciones físicas.**

**Disclaimer:** **Si hubiese escrito cualquier libro de la saga Crepúsculo definitivamente no estaría publicando aquí, sino que tendrían mis historias en papel y tinta.**

**¡Provecho!**

**Jazz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 7: Revelaciones**

— _Sé que tal vez no fue la mejor manera…—comenzó Jasper pero lo interrumpió sorpresivamente._

— _Creo que estoy enamorado de Daniel —soltó, sin más._

¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Jasper.

—Que estoy enamorado de Daniel ¿quieres que te lo vuelta a repetir? —soltó molesto Jacob, al tiempo en que se paraba y se acercaba amenazadoramente al rubio— y tú no me estás haciendo las cosas fáciles —

—Pensé que Daniel ya era un problema por si solo, luego si le sumaba a Edward ya me daba dolor de cabeza pero… ¿tú? —trató de ordenar las cosas en su cabeza y es que en realidad lo había intuido, sabía que a Jake le gustaba Daniel pero no lo procesaba aún- ¿y por qué querías hablar conmigo?-

—Porque… ¡ahhhggg!- Jake se agarró su cabellera negra cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, se tranquilizó un poco y luego se sentó nuevamente— porque te estás metiendo en medio —resolvió.

— ¿En medio?- preguntó Jasper incrédulo— no, no, eso deberías decírselo a Edward…—

— ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! —soltó Jake pero en seguida se controló— Edward está en medio pero a el le gusta Jessica y ahora Bella, la melliza de Daniel, en cambio tú, llegaste y llamaste toda su atención…y yo… yo no puedo competir contra ustedes dos —

—Hey, yo no estoy en medio de nada ni en ningún tipo de competencia por alguien, menos por un hombre —aclaró Jasper— tengo novia ¿sabes? —

—Si, y yo también pensaba que me gustaban las chicas hasta que llegó Daniel ¿Qué crees que pasó luego? —respondió de forma irónica Jacob.

—Pero a mi no me interesa Daniel —respondió un poco desesperado el rubio— ¿por qué no lo hablas con Edward? Eres su amigo desde hace años, se entenderán de alguna forma… —

—Y porque lo conozco de tantos años es que no puedo hablar con el, verás…. —Jake se rascó nuevamente la cabeza de forma nerviosa— tu sabes como es él, tan… moralista, si le menciono que por casualidad me gusta un….un…—Jake cerró los ojos y tragó fuerte, nunca había admitido nada parecido y parecía que le carcomiera por dentro—…un hombre, me despreciaría —finalizó.

Jasper tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y luchaba por no reírse en ese mismo momento. No pudo evitar soltar una risita casi muda y mirarlo con ojos compasivos. Jake realmente se estaba partiendo la cabeza por un amor "imposible", y lo más irónico era que no debía, porque quien realmente le gustaba era una chica.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado del chico Black.

—Jacob, te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, amigo —comenzó Jasper, tratando de calmar los humos- pero claro, tu no tienes forma de saberlo…—

— ¿A que te refieres? ¿crees que no es un problema? —preguntó Jake con ojos inocentes y confundidos.

—Por supuesto que no es un problema, es decir, siempre es un problema si aquella persona no corresponde a tus sentimientos, pero debo asumir que no lo haz hecho ¿no? —

—No, no puedo, no me atrevo… sería declararme… pu-publicamente como ga-gay —tartamudeó rápidamente Jacob, para que Jasper no alanzara a oír bien, pero él había entendido todo perfectamente y soltó una gran carcajada.

Cuando se hubo calmado secó una lágrima de su ojos y se aclaró la garganta.

—Pero es que tu no eres gay —le corrigió el rubio— simplemente estás enamorado de una persona… —

—… que es hombre —terminó irónicamente Jacob.

—Jacob, debes entender que uno no escoge de quien se enamora, independiente de que sea hombre o es mujer ¿acaso importa? —le preguntó Jasper pero al ver al moreno con una cara muy confundida decidió aclararse— si te dijera que Daniel es en realidad una chica ¿Qué harías? ¿dejarías de quererlo? —

—No, claro que no —dijo de inmediato Jake, pero no muy convencido del rumbo de la conversación.

—Espero que recuerdes siempre lo que acabas de decir —_para cuando sepas la verdad_, terminó en su cabeza el rubio— porque el amor no está en el género de la persona, sino en la persona misma-

—Entonces… ¿los gays no son gays? —preguntó un aturdido Jacob.

—No, es decir si… depende de la persona —esta vez era Jasper el que se estaba confundiendo por las palabras de su interlocutor— si la persona está enamorada totalmente de otra, da lo mismo los demás porque no estará buscando a alguien más, independiente de que sea hombre o mujer ¿entiendes? Y tu no vas a ponerte a ver hombres como loco ¿o si? —preguntó precavido.

—No ¡claro que no! —soltó el moreno y terminó en casi un susurro— o por lo menos, no eres mi tipo—

—Bien ¿eso era todo? No te ofendas pero tenía pensado hacer otras cosas así que… —Jasper se levantó y se sacudió un poco el pantalón pero fue detenido nuevamente por Jacob.

— ¿Cómo se que no me voy a enamorar de otro hombre? —preguntó en tono de súplica.

—No se como te podrías enamorar de otro, simplemente se que no lo vas a hacer… ok, tu maestro Jasper te guiará, haremos una prueba solo para demostrarte lo muy "no homosexual" que eres —dijo un resignado Jasper moviendo sus dedos en las comillas, al darse cuenta de que por esta conversación no lo soltaría jamás.

— ¿Y que tipo prueba? —soltó un preocupado Jacob, acerca de lo que se le podría venir.

—Solo iremos a visitar a Emmet y a James —terminó Jasper con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ya al llegar al cuarto de los susodichos no esperaron mucho en la puerta ya que la voz de Emmet se escuchó a través de la puerta diciendo algo como "está abierto".

—Vaya vaya, las hijos pródigos vuelven a pedir perdón —dijo irónicamente Emmet con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieren tomar algo? —preguntó James, quien estaba sentado al otro lado del sillón donde se encontraba Emmet con comida desparramada por el sillón y el suelo mientras veían un partido de hockey.

— ¿Tienen cerveza? —dijo Jasper mientras corría unas bolsas de papas fritas y se sentaba en el suelo— van a ser necesarias —

—Ohhh cerveza, esa sonrisa no se me olvida a pesar del tiempo, tienes algo planeado ¿no? —Emmet se inclinó hacia delante mirando intermitentemente a los recién llegados.

Jasper esperó a que James regresara con unas cervezas que tenía en un mini freezer y a que todos tomaran un sorbo antes de continuar.

— ¿Todavía tienen la colección que les envié? —soltó Jasper y al momento los tres acompañantes botaron cerveza por sus bocas.

— ¿La- la colección? —repitió James un poco sonrojado.

—No te referirás a LA súper colección SuCoPoDu de los chicos ¿o si? —rogó Jacob para sus adentros, ya no tenía ganas de tener que compartir alguna situación vergonzosa con hombres.

—Claro que si- le respondió Jasper con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro — ¿A qué otra Súper Colección de Porno Duro me podría referir?-

— ¿Por qué quieres verla? ¿problemas con Alice? —volvió a lanzar Emmet.

—Digamos que estoy aquí por una buena causa —el rubio miró de reojo a Jacob— y además, necesitábamos un tiempo para compartir —

—Suena como un poco gay… —aportó reacio James.

—Suena como una buena idea —corrigió Emmet con entusiasmo, trayendo una caja bastante grande de uno de los closet.

—James, no seas atrasado, este tipo de cosas se hacen a menudo en Europa —Jasper metió un dvd al reproductor y se acomodaron los cuatro en el sillón.

Luego de cuarenta minutos, entre gemidos y grititos, todos los chicos, a excepción de Jasper que se había pasado el rato mandando mensajes de texto a Alice, estaban totalmente sonrojados e incluso morados y cada uno tenía un cojín en su vientre que apretaban cada vez que salían las tres chicas en acción. Jacob estaba colapsando, ya ni siquiera quería seguir escuchando así que en un complicado movimiento para pararse, aún con el cojín, se levantó dificultosamente y corrió al baño. Jasper lo observó correr, sintiéndose triunfal por haber podido demostrar su punto de que a Jacob aún le gustaban las mujeres.

—Hey, Jacob —llamó el rubio mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño.

—de-déjame —se escuchó la débil voz de Jake a través de la puerta.

— ¿Entonces ya se te pa… —

—¿quieres callarte? ¡Déjame! —le gritó el moreno mientras abría bruscamente la puerta totalmente enojado y avergonzado— a veces dudo que sea yo el gay aquí—

—Mmm-mmm —soltó Jasper negando con la cabeza— no eres gay y eso —apuntó hacia abajo, al centro de Jacob— es la prueba fehaciente de aquello —

—¿en serio? —preguntó con emoción en los ojos pero al darse cuenta de lo que le habían dicho cerró la puerta de golpe— ahora si ¿quieres dejarme? —

—Solo apúrate, te quedan aún ciento cinco películas más por ver, Emmet no se cansa nunca —le dijo divertido Jasper mientras volvía a su sillón.

En general, todos habían pasado muy mala noche a excepción de Emmet y Jasper. Estaban tremendamente cansados por los entrenamientos de Edward y sumándole a ello los dvd's de la noche anterior eran demasiado, incluso para los chicos. Por otra parte, Edward había dormido tremendamente mal debido al repentino enfado de "Daniel", a su preocupación por las acciones de Jacob, a su incierto sentimiento compartido por los hermanos Swan y, al igual que los chicos, a los rudos entrenamientos. Y es que cuando había regresado a su habitación después de la cena, "Daniel" no se encontraba en la habitación y había vuelto bastante tarde, sin atreverse a cruzar palabras.

Pero Bella había pasado las horas de la tarde anterior llorando encerrada en el gimnasio mientras entrenaba, confundiendo sus lágrimas con el sudor. Había entrenado arduamente para tratar de olvidar las palabras de Edward. Pensaba que él jamás la aceptaría como chica y que solo la había utilizado para llegar a Jessica y luego a ella misma, pero que jamás valoraría al "Daniel" por quien se hacía pasar; y lo más doloroso era que aquel "Daniel" era verdaderamente ella, solo que vestido de hombre. Se había saltado la cena pero realmente no quería ir a enfrentarse a los chicos, por lo que siguió entrenando hasta bien entrada la noche para no tener que hablar con Edward ya que sus ojos hinchados se notaban desde kilómetros.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica que estaba creando muy buena resistencia por los entrenamientos personales, estaba a punto de un colapso físico. Desde que se habían enojado, ni Edward ni Bella hacían algún esfuerzo por dirigirse la palabra porque sus orgullos eran más grandes, a pesar de saber que era una discusión absurda. Luego de unas aburridas clases por fin sonó el timbre que finalizaban las clases, por lo que solo le quedaba el agotador entrenamiento de la tarde y podría ser libre al fin, eso si es que Alice y Rose se lo permitían.

A pesar de que todos tenían la ilusión de que al ser viernes el ambiente estaría más relajado, se arrepintieron inmediatamente y cayeron estrepitosamente a la cruda realidad. Debido al nuevo enojo del día anterior, Edward no fue más complaciente ni menos agresivo: el entrenamiento fue igual o más duro y hasta Emmet se quejaba a ratos. Jacob, como siempre, pedía marcar a "Daniel" por lo que él fue uno de los principales causantes de aquel agotador entrenamiento. Bella estaba que se moría y a los treinta minutos apenas se podía los pies, le costaba respirar por la apretada faja y que Edward no le dirigiera la palabra no la ayudaba a relajarse.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado la tortura, Bella pensaba que comenzaría su relajo pero cayó la bomba en el camarín.

—Hey, chicos ¿han oído el rumor? —preguntó Looney, uno de los chicos de la banca.

—¿Qué rumor? —preguntó Emmet mientras se sacaba la polera.

Bella estaba en una esquina tomando agua de una botella, realmente no le interesaban los chismes pero se había quedado esperando a que todos se fueran para poder ducharse.

—¡Oh! ¿Lo que vieron los del equipo de fútbol? —preguntó otro, unos metros más allá.

—¿Me pueden decir que mierda de chisme? —dijo Edward exasperado.

—Aquel de que hay una chica en nuestro instituto —finalizó Looney.

Bella no pudo evitar atorarse y a toser como desquiciada.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó finalmente la chica.

—Ajá, esa misma reacción tuve yo —aportó otro chico— ¿como es que de haber una chica no nos hemos dado cuenta? —

—Porque se está haciendo pasar por hombre, idiota —le lanzó una toalla Jacob.

—¿Cómo se supone que salió el rumor si se está haciendo pasar por un hombre? —preguntó acertadamente James.

—Porque uno de los chicos de fútbol vino al camarín en la noche a buscar su celular —todos los del camarín se acercaron para escuchar la historia— entonces, antes de salir, vio una prenda tirada cerca de las duchas pero lo que vio fue… —tomó aire— un *calzón —

Se hizo silencio y luego, después de unos segundos, el lugar explotó en carcajadas y opiniones. Saltaban comentarios de un lado a otro, discusiones y afirmación absurdas, mientras Bella, en cada segundo que pasaba, se achicaba más en su lugar. Miles de ideas asaltaron su mente, principalmente el hecho de que no recordaba haber cometido semejante error. De unos metros más allá, Jasper la observaba con preocupación ya que muchas de las opiniones, por absurdas que fueran, eran bastante acertadas. Y lo peligroso del asunto era que aún quedaban dos semanas para el partido, bastante tiempo como para seguir una mentira de esa envergadura.

—Debe de ser de alguno de los clubes deportivos —afirmó uno— nadie más ocupa los camarines —

—¿Y si uno de los entrenadores se está tirando a la subdirectora? —preguntó otro con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro— todos saben que los profesores andan verdes por Tanya… —

—Si fuese así, lo harían en su despacho ¿no crees? —comentó Jacob, al que la mayoría le dio la razón.

—Pero el asunto es: ¿Quién es? —preguntó Emmet.

—Debe de ser algún afeminado que ande por ahí —afirmó James— si lo encontramos… —

—Si lo encontramos, lo expulsamos —resolvió Edward interrumpiendo a su amigo— no puede ser que una mujer ocupe algún puesto que es exclusivo de hombres, no sería justo —

—No seas machista… —trató de arreglar Jasper, mientras que, indirectamente, defendía a Bella.

—No, no es un asunto machista Jasper —aclaró Edward— me refiero a que este instituto es exclusivo para hombres, muchos vienen aquí como una oportunidad de ir a la universidad a través del deporte y que una chica llegue para arrebatártelo y hacerte perder becas es imperdonable —

—No seas tonto Edward, la chica que viene aquí es para algo en concreto ¿crees que viene a buscar becas y así pasarse la vida como un chico? —James se paró en cima de una banca y se dirigió a todos— pero aún así me siento invadido, puede estar incluso aquí, escuchándonos hablar, acusándonos con nuestras novias. Creo que deberíamos encontrarla —

—Tu no tienes novia —le recordó, como por décima vez, Emmet.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no me sienta invadido —le soltó James.

—¡Yo apoyo a James! —gritó uno desde el fondo.

—¿Por qué tener que delatarla? —inquirió Jacob— digo, no nos ha hecho nada hasta ahora, creo que cuando se aburra se irá y… —

—Mi novia terminó ayer conmigo por teléfono, ¿no crees que ella tenga algo que ver con eso? —preguntó de mala gana uno.

—No, creo que tiene más que ver con tu aliento —acotó el moreno.

—¿Quieres pelear? —dijo aquel chico amenazadoramente parándose de pronto.

—No, nada de peleas, si tienen tanta energía, mejor vayan a entrenar —dijo autoritariamente Edward parando la estúpida pelea que estaba por comenzar, ya no quería más discusiones absurdas- si la encuentran denuncienla en privado, no quiero que se enteren de quien es, eso atrasaría los entrenamientos por el revuelto que causaría —

— ¡pero yo quiero saber quien es! —gritó otro y comenzó nuevamente un debate.

Ya pasado el rato, Edward tuvo que hechar a los pocos que quedaban en el camarín, sobre todo a Jacob que seguía vistiendose lentamente "esperando" a Daniel.

—Ya puedes bañarte tranquilo —le dijo Edward ingenuamente tomando su equipo— nadie verá tu… cicatriz en el pecho —

—Umm, gracias —le respondió de forma incómoda la chica, primero porque él estaba siendo amable a pesar de todas las discusiones estúpidas que tenían y segundo porque en realidad no era una cicatriz lo que intentaba ocultar ¿cómo alguien podìa ser tan tajante y a la vez tan ingenuo?

Cuando Edward cerró tras de si la puerta y que Bella le pusiera pestillo, escuchó sonar su celular. Al ver la pantalla, la chica casi lo tira por la ventana.

—Hola mamá — saludó la chica con voz monotona.

—Buenas tardes amorcito —le respondiò cariñosamente, eso querìa decir que algo trabamaba— te tengo buenas noticias —

—_Oh por Dios, aquí viene otro problema, _pensó— Suelta — no podía responder de otra forma que no fuesen monosilabas ya que todo lo que estaba pasando la abrumaba.

—_Mañana tienes una cita muy importante… ¡el almuerzo de las debutantes!_ —le respondió con una risita casi histerica.

—Oh, no, mamá lo siento tanto pero quedé con Alice y… —pero antes de poder terminar fué cortada por su progenitora.

—_Nada de eso, Isabella_ —dijo cambiando su voz a una autoritaria, sabiendo cuanto su hija odiaba ese nombre— _¿te haz olvidado del papelón que hiciste en la feria? Quedamos en que participarías en cualquiera de las actividades de las debutantes y esta no será la esepción_ —

—Pero es que yo no empecé la pele…—

— _Mañana a las doce treinta en el hall central del hotel Hipson y si las haces esperar… ¡hay de ti, jovencita!_ —y cortó la llamada.

_Perfecto, vaya manera de empezar mi fin de semana,_ estaba claro que su mala suerte se había ensañado con ella y de la peor manera. Resignada, se metió bajo el grifo esperando que el agua caliente la relajara mientras Alice venìa a recogerla. Edward lo estaba esperando en la habitación, tenía que aclarar asuntos con Daniel, explicarle que el ya no quería pelear pero con el apuro y, antes de decir alguna palabra, "Daniel" entró en la habitación, tomó su mochila, dijo un escueto "hasta el lunes" y se marchó, dejando al chico con las palabras en la boca. Y es que en realidad Bella pensaba que Edward querría hablar sobre la "supuesta" chica en el instituto y si le preguntaba precisamente él directamente, dudaba poder mentirle.

Ya en la casa de Alice le contó sobre el debate en los camarines, los problemas con Edward y se sumió en un sueño profundo y blanco, del cuál no despertó hasta que su amiga le comenzó a tirar vestidos en su rostro.

— Alice ¿qué haces? —preguntó confundida, sacandose prendas y prendas de encima y llendo hacia el baño.

— Eligiendo tu tenida para el almuerzo ¡oh! Estos tacones son preciosos —tomó un vestido, los miró con ojo crítico y luego se los dejó encima de la cama.

—Alice, sabes que odio los tacos —Bella salió del baño en toalla y miró con desgana los amenazantes zapatos.

—Ya que conviviendo con tantos hombres no estás nada femenina —Alice miró a su amiga sentada con las piernas abiertas tratando de ponerse los tacones he izo un gesto de negación con la cabeza— por lo menos debes usar esos, así Rene tendrá una razón menos para matarte —

—Ok, ok. Sé que, aunque me fracture el tobillo, te agradeceré de alguna forma por tener siempre la razón —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto que siempre tengo la razón —Alice le sonrió y luego miró su reloj— ¿a que hora me dijiste que era el almuerzo? —

—A las doce treinta… —

—Oh, no, debes irte AHORA —la echó Alice.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó confundida la chica Swan.

—Exactamente las doce treinta —

—Oh no, Rene me matará, me revivirá y me matará de nuevo solo por esto —recogió su bolso, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alice y corrió hacia su Volkswalgen, acelerando a fondo con el debido cuidado de llegar, por lo menos, en una pieza a la cita.

Al llegar, corrió hacia el enorme salón y abrió las puertas de maderas de par en par, dejando en silencio a todas las presentes que ya estaba cada una respectivamente en su sitio y a una de las anfitrionas a medio discurso. Se sintió bastante cohibida, pensando en que tal vez había acudido con la faja o se le había olvidado sacarse las patillas postizas por lo que recorrió su cuerpo con las manos y se arregló el vestido entre sus piernas ya que no estaba acostumbrada ya a ese tipo de vestimenta tan femenina. Al corroborar que todo estaba perfecto, caminó hacia su mesa sin poder evitar doblarse uno de sus pies en el trayecto. La anfitriona carraspeó y continuó.

—Gracias por decidir acompañarnos, Isabella —la saludó desde el micrófono, a lo que Bella respondió con un simple, y bien masculino, movimiento circular de brazo, incentivándola a que continuara.

Cuando hubo acabado su aburrido discurso sobre señoritas y sociedad y casamiento – las palabras clave que escuchó Bella- los mozos se dispusieron a servir el almuerzo. Al llegar uno hasta el puesto de ella, le hizo el gesto de que le sirviera dos platos de fondo, acción que recibió malas caras de parte de las chicas que estaban sentadas en la misma mesa.

—Por dios, Isabella, estás tan flaca y ahora comes como loca ¿acaso tienes de comer en tu casa? —le preguntó una de las chicas que estaba a su lado, una antigua amiga de Lauren.

Bella dejó la presa de pollo que sostenía en sus manos, se limpió con una de las servilletas mientras comía lo que le quedaba en su boca y se dirigió a la chica.

—Claro que como bastante, debo ser una envidia para ti, pero te daré un consejo: yo me ejercito para estar así, a diferencia de ti, que a mí si me daría vergüenza usar ese vestido con lo gorda que estás —dijo sin tapujos, haciendo que toda la mesa se quedara con la boca abierta y sacando unas risitas cómplices de alguna de las chicas más amigables— con su permiso —cogió su cartera y se dirigió al baño, enganchando la cadena de su pequeño bolso con una que otra silla a unas mesas antes de salir, haciendo un papelón.

—Ufff, que chicas —decía mientras entraba al baño, dándole una pequeña patadita a la puerta.

Se dirigió al espejo para arreglarse sus pechos que le molestaban en aquel sostén y poder subirse el vestido que atrapaba de forma incómoda sus rodillas. Usar faja había resultado mala idea para la poca costumbre de usar vestidos y tacones pero al pensar en su amado básquetbol, todo recobraba sentido. Mientras aún arreglaba su vestido, entró Jessica en un hermoso vestido rosa pálido y comenzó a echarse gloss a un lado del espejo. Al darse cuenta de que la castaña la observaba tratando de imitar algunos gestos femeninos, cayó en la cuenta de que ya había visto a aquella chica antes.

—Disculpa pero… ¿tu eres la chica que me relevó en la tienda de besos? —preguntó Jessica insegura.

—Mmm, claro, soy yo- Bella se dio nuevamente vuelta y le tendió su mano— Soy Bella Swan.

—Un gusto Bella… ¿Swan? Disculpa pero ¿tienes un hermano llamado Daniel? —preguntó Jessica curiosa y en tono emocionado.

_Oh no_— Si, soy hermano… hermana de Daniel ¿lo conoces? —preguntó Bella en un fingido tono inocente.

—Ohh ¡por supuesto que si! —dijo la chica con brillo en sus ojos— vamos juntos a clase de biología avanzada —

—Oh, ya veo, entonces eres la chica que intenta salir con Edward —dijo Bella como si nada, tratando de arreglar su cabello.

Jessica se rió quedamente y la miró divertida.

—No se si deba decirte esto, ya que eres hermana de Daniel… —la rizada se acercó a Bella y le tomó la mano— ¿puedo confiar en ti, Bella? Promete que no le dirás nada a tu hermano-

—Claro… claro que no le diré nada —le respondió Bella un tanto insegura.

—Pues la verdad es que no tengo interés en Edward, a mi… realmente me vuelva loca Daniel —Jess se miró al espejo sonrosada, ocultando su mirada.

— ¡¿Qué qué?! —preguntó atónica la castaña, no sabiendo que pensar ni que decir.

Sabía que a Jessica no le gustaba Edward como ella misma había dicho dos semanas atrás, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza ningún instante en que ella podría haberse enamorado de "Daniel".

—Comencé a hablar con Edward porque Daniel me lo pidió y pues… haría cualquier cosa por él. Sé que inevitablemente se fijará en mi, somos perfectos juntos —decía una ensoñadora Jessica, cuando el ruido de un golpe fuerte la interrumpió.

Era una de las puertas de los cubículos de los inodoros y por ahí salió una enfadadísima Lauren, caminando amenazadoramente hacia las chicas.

—Siento decirte esto, chica-afro, pero no eres perfecta ni para los talones de Daniel —le dijo repentinamente.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quién eres tu para decir eso? —le respondió Jessica con el seño fruncido.

—La novia de Daniel —le declaró Lauren— y ni te atrevas a acercarte a él —

—Ohh, pero por lo que me aclaró Daniel, no tiene novia, es más, los chicos han hablado bastante mal de su ex ¿acaso eres tú? —dijo irónicamente Jess, dejando sorprendida a Bella. No sabía que aquella dulce chica de suave mirada podía sacar sus garras de ese modo.

Pero antes de poder opinar algo para evitar el conflicto, Lauren ya se le había lanzado a Jessica, agarrándola del cabello y lanzándola contra los lavabos. Jessica, se recobró del golpe y corrió hacia Lauren, empujándola hacia las puertas de los inodoros y haciéndola caer.

—Hey, chicas, esto lo podemos arreglar conversando —trataba de calmarlas Bella, temiendo que nuevamente se metiera en problemas por estar en el momento y en el lugar equivocados cada vez que ocurría una pelea.

—Y tu ¡eres una traidora! —le gritó Lauren, mientras se paraba y la empujaba de los hombros— siempre te metiste entre Daniel y yo ¿y ahora apoyas a esta de poca monta? ¡manera de apoyar a tu futura cuñada! —terminó ofensivamente.

—¡Hey! Basta con tus insultitos, Lauren ¿te crees mejor que cualquier chica? —le objetó Bella— pues te tengo noticias ¡las perras no caben en una buena categoría! —

—¿De poca monta? —lanzó en un gritito Jessica detrás de las chicas— te demostraré lo poca monta que puedo ser —

Las dos chicas se lanzaron a Lauren, quien peleaba a patadas y a manotazos, arrancando cabello y rasguñando fuertemente mientras que Bella trataba de tomar sus manos para calmarla.

—¡Suéltame machota! —le gritaba a Bella quien la agarraba fuertemente y le pegaba una patada en la pierna a Jessica que cayó al suelo— ¡eres tan poco agraciada que jamás encontrarás novio! ¡¿Quién te dejó entrar a este evento?! Claro, la tonta de tu madre… —

Pero antes de que una insultada y herida Bella pudiera responder, Jessica se tiró a las piernas de Lauren, haciendo que las tres chicas cayeran. En ese mismo instante entró la anfitriona del evento y al ver la escena miró inmediatamente a Bella.

—¿Quieres explicarme que haz hecho, Isabella? —le preguntó en tono indignada mientras la aludida miraba inocentemente hacia arriba.

_¿Qué he hecho esta vez?_, preguntó hacia el cielo, lamentando nuevamente haber interferido en la pelea.

—¿Qué respondería si le dijera que lo único que he hecho es estar en el momento y lugar equivocados? —preguntó inocentemente mientras recibía de vuelta una mirada envenenada.

Pues la respuesta era obvia y solo tuvo que esperar quince minutos para saberlo.

—¡Alice! Me han echado del almuerzo —le lloró a su amiga por celular.

¿Qué he hecho esta vez?, preguntó hacia el cielo, lamentando nuevamente haber interferido en la pelea.

—¿Qué respondería si le dijera que lo único que he hecho es estar en el momento y lugar equivocados? —preguntó inocentemente mientras recibía de vuelta una mirada envenenada.

Pues la respuesta era obvia y solo tuvo que esperar quince minutos para saberlo.

—¡Alice! Me han echado del almuerzo —le lloró a su amiga por celular.

—_Oh, Bella ¿Qué haz echo esta vez?_ —le preguntó su amiga con tono divertido pero a la vez preocupado.

—¡Nada! ¿Qué me crees Alice? ¿una buscapleitos? —preguntó molesta la castaña— no soy tan problemática como crees… —

—_Bueno, claro que eres la chica más dulce y menos __problemática__ que conozco, obviando el hecho de que te infiltraste en un instituto para chicos solo para jugar a que te muelan a palos y que te dejas ropa interior en el camarín para que los chicos solo se diviertan a buscarte —_la pixie enumeró de forma precisa, sin equivocarse ni siquiera en el orden_— claro que no me pareces __buscapleitos__ ni __problemática_—

—Como sea. Me voy a tu casa —le dijo molesta, tratando de no deprimirse aún más.

—_Oh, cariño, lo siento. Se me había olvidado decirte que tengo una cita con __Jasper__ —_se escuchó una risita juguetona de Alice_— me trajo a __Forks__, pasaremos el fin de semana acá_ —

—Oh, está bien, llamaré a Rose —

— _Rose ha salido a la cita que le arreglaste con __Emmet__ —_le dijo en tono de disculpa_— pero puedes quedarte en mi casa, le diré a Lisa que llegarás para que te prepare la cena y…_ —

— No, Alice, no te preocupes, no es como si no tuviera algún lugar al cuál llegar —Bella se cuestionó esto último— iré al instituto, no deben estar los chicos —

Después de convencer largo rato a Alice que estaría bien en el instituto, se encaminó hacia su auto y manejo perezosamente hasta allá y se cambió de ropa dentro del auto. Realmente no quería volver ya que mientras más tiempo pasara en el aquel colegio era mayor la probabilidad que la pillaran, pero siendo fin de semana la mayoría de los alumnos estarían en sus casas. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos vacíos antes de llegar a su cuarto, el 205. Tomó aire y mientras lentamente abría la puerta pedía reiteradamente estar sola esta fin de semana. Pero el cielo era grande y, como siempre, no abogaba a favor de Bella. Acostado en su cama se encontraba Edward, tenía la respiración acompasada y un libro de historia en la cara. Entró cuidadosamente en la habitación para no despertarlo pero al acercarse, por un instante, casi se tira encima de aquel cuerpo de dioses olvidándose por completo de su papel de chico, pero cuando estaba a centímetros de tocarlo sus pies tocaron tierra firme; casi comete el error de su vida solo por tocar a un chico malcriado y machista, guapo hasta morir con facciones perfectas y cuerpo esculpido, con ojos profundos y cabello sedoso… ¿qué estoy pensando? Se puso rápidamente una sudadera ancha y un buso para ir a lanzar un rato al gimnasio, la única opción que parecía servirle para aclarar su cabeza.

Estuvo largo rato ejercitándose, recordando los ejercicios que practicaba en las sesiones especiales con Edward. Sonrió. Realmente eran bastante diferentes pero eran exactamente esas diferencias las que le hacían tanta gracia a Bella. Que el fuera tan correcto, decidido y caballero podían darle un dolor de cabeza pero también la volvían loca; cada vez que miraba a aquellos ojos verde, profundos, luminosos, misteriosos, era como caer en un poso de agua cristalina, sentir un vértigo en el estómago, una felicidad misteriosa surgía; cuando se dibujaba en su rostro aquella sonrisa torcida, seductora, pícara, sentía como si sus piernas desfallecían, que era un sedante para su débil fuerza voluntad; la preocupación por ella, esa contradicción de estar y no estar ahí para ella, sus celos, sus caprichos… Él, completamente él.

Claramente su objetivo se vio truncado por aquel sujeto que le quitaba el sueño, el responsable de su ánimo, el que llenaba sus pensamientos. No puede estar sucediendo esto, exclamaba la conciencia de la chica, negando lo inevitable. Le gustaba, más allá de lo físico y superficial, le gustaba en integridad, completo y total, y más de lo básicamente aceptable.

Paró su entrenamiento en seco y decidió que, tal vez, lo que necesitaba una ducha y no un estúpido entrenamiento que confundía sus sentimientos. Caminó a paso firme a su habitación y encontró en el mismo sitio y en el mismo estado a su compañero de cuarto. Oh dios, miraba su cuerpo como hipnotizada, hasta que se dio cuenta que llevaba unos cuantos minutos admirando aquel cuerpo. Tomó unas toallas y se dirigió a las duchas de los camarines ya que habían muy pocos alumnos. Pero en lo nerviosa que estaba cayó una de sus prendas al suelo y Edward, al haber estado despierto en aquellos minutos de debilidad de Bella, se sentó y lo vio. Una faja limpia. La tomó con cuidado y miró hacia la puerta. Inconscientemente algo lo llamaba hacia el camarín, como si una soga lo jalara de la cintura. Sin pensar con claridad de dirigió hacia el lugar, sabiendo que lo que encontraría allí sería algo difícil de explicar.

Bella había abierto las regaderas y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente. Dejó a un lado la sudadera y el pantalón y comenzó a aflojar la faja. Al estar completamente desnuda despegó las patillas y las cejas falsas y sacó su peluca. Y que alivio era sacarse aquella cosa peluda y picosa, sentir su cabellos acariciar su espalda y sentir un poco de libertad. Libertad condicionada por aquel espectador en la entrada de las regaderas que miraba pasmado aquella situación casi desde el principio. Vio la faja en el suelo y luego vio la que sostenía en la mano izquierda, eran las mismas. Miró nuevamente hacia el frente y vio que aquellos ojos color chocolate se habían percatado de su presencia y lo estaban observando fijamente con terror en ellos.

Bella llevó sus manos a sus pechos para taparse algo, pero era demasiado tarde, todo estaba a la vista, los hechos sobre la mesa.

— Eras tú… Bella —

.

.

Sé mi demora, sé que mucha gente esperaba este capítulo pero en cierta forma no me quiero justificar, a pesar de que debo hacerlo. Pero justificarse debido a lo que ha pasado mi país es algo difícil.

En Chile ha ocurrido un gran y terrible terremoto y a pesar de las exigencias de construcción dio bastante duro. Puedo decirme afortunada ya que no me pasó nada, ni a mi familia y a mi hogar muy poco, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de todos. Cuando ocurrió (ironías de la vida) estaba justamente terminando este capítulo y comenzando el siguiente pero como asumirán, no pude así que perdí gran parte de lo que tenía escrito. Pensé que el pc lo guardaría pero no fue así, una lástima. Luego cambié de computador pero nada. Cuando trataba de escribir para subirlo el lunes como había prometido, realmente no podía. Se supone que es un fic de humor y mi humor en estos días no ha sido el mejor, ya saben, la inspiración en momentos de tragedia solo ayudan a escribir drama. Para terminar este capítulo me he esforzado bastante, he tratado de dejar de lado la realidad y he tratado de olvidar cosas a través de este fic. Perdón si lo encuentran exagerado con tendencias demasiado graciosas o con tendencias más dramáticas… o un poco de las dos.

En capítulos anteriores pedí por Haití, tal vez de forma altiva, pensando que, a pesar de ser un país sísmico, esto nos ocurriría. Pero pasó y ahora les pido que ayuden a Chile, simplemente pensando bien y para lo creyentes, pidiendo por nosotros, cualquier ayuda sirve =)

Gracias a los PM's que recibí, me subieron el ánimo. Para la gente que no tiene cuenta dejen el email y así podré responderles, trato de responder casi todos los rewiews, al menos que sean solo unas líneas que seguramente no responderé no porque no sean valiosas, solo que no hay nada más que agregar que un gran y simple gracias =)

Jazzzzzzzzzzz

*Calzón: bragas, para mis lectoras españolas =)

¿Comentarios, rewiews? Click en el botoncito verde :D


	8. 8 Lidiando

**Summary: Bella ingresa a un instituto de hombres para poder jugar básquetbol ya que a su equipo lo han corrido. Pero no todo es fácil cuando debes compartir cuarto con el capitán del equipo masculino.**

**¡Perdón! Esta vez si que me demoré en subir el capítulo 8, dos semanas uf, lo siento chicas. El otro día hubo un apagón en mi país y pensé que el transformador se había quemado, lo llevé al servicio técnico y luego simplemente pensé que lo mejor era subir el capítulo el día viernes (como corresponde xP) **

**Debo confesar que este capítulo es totalmente cute xP como ya he dicho, me encanta la personalidad de los personajes (es un merito que me he tomado en cambiar de los originales) así que espero un "awww" al comienzo de cada rewiew =)**

**Debo agradecer profundamente a todos los rewiews por el apoyo que me han (nos han) dado, en serio, soy feliz leyendo su preocupación y empeño por ayudar. Por otra parte, también gracias a todas las alertas, favoritos, etc.**

**No está demás agregar las caracterí****sticas de la historia: OoC, UA, TH, BxE, AxJ, RxE, cánones normales de descripciones físicas y… eso!**

**Disclaimer:** **Si hubiese escrito cualquier libro de la saga Crepúsculo definitivamente no estaría publicando aquí, sino que tendrían mis historias en papel y tinta.**

**¡Provecho!**

**Jazz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****

**Cap. 8: Lidiando**

_Bella llevó sus manos a sus pechos para taparse algo, pero era demasiado tarde, todo estaba a la vista, los hechos sobre la mesa._

— _Eras tú… Bella —_

—Maldición, Daniel…. Bella, dí algo —dijo molesto Edward al ver la nula reacción de su compañero… compañera de cuarto, pero al percatarse de que había estado observando fijamente su cuerpo desnudo, entendió por qué— oh… ohhh, lo siento, no quise… —trató de articular llevándose las manos a la cara tratando de esconder el notorio sonrojo y dándose la vuelta al darse cuenta que le comenzaba a sangrar la naríz.

—Yo… Edward, no quise… —

—¿Hay alguien en los camarines? —se escuchó una voz masculina muy parecida a la del entrenador, peligrosamente acercándose.

—Ohh no, oh no —comenzó Bella pero se percató que el entrenador era solo uno de todos los problemas que tenía en ese momento. Subió su miraba hasta encontrar la de Edward y lo miró con pánico; el no podía delatarla, no en ese momento.

Inconcientemente Edward tomó una de las toallas colgadas y comenzó a sacarse la polera.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —le preguntó nerviosa la chica al no comprender lo que hacía su compañero.

—¿Quieres que te descubran? —le soltó irónicamente— lo voy a confundir —

— ¿Hay alguien…? ¿Quién dejaría las regaderas abiertas? —el entrenador hablaba consigo mismo mientras entraba al camarín.

Edward le pasó la faja que tenía en la mano a Bella para que se tapara y la empujó detrás de la pared que dividía las duchas de los *lockers.

— ¿Algún problema, entrenador? —Edward salió de las duchas con la toalla que había cogido en la cabeza, simulando secarse el cabello.

— Oh, eras tú Edward, pensé que habían quedado prendidas las luces… —dudó un instante y luego se volvió— ¿Qué hacías? —

— Me pasé un rato entrenando, ya que no me fui a casa por este fin de semana… solo me estaba lavando, ya sabe, el partido es en dos semanas más… —le dijo tratando de sonar casual.

—Ya veo, que bueno que el equipo te tiene como capitán, Edward, ninguno se esfuerza tanto como tu —el entrenador estaba orgulloso, aunque pensaba que gran parte del nivel del equipo se debía a él y Cullen lo sabía.

— Todo es gracias a usted, entrenador. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que vestirme —le dijo el chico dirigiendo una mano hacia la puerta.

— Claro, claro, debes querer vestirte… —el entrenador parecía titubear— Edward me gustaría saber si haz visto algo raro por aquí ultimamente —

— ¿Algo raro? Entrenador, si le han llegado con un rumor debo decir que…—

— No, nada de rumores o eso espero, me refiero a… bueno, es algo un poco complicado de explicar —le interrumpió el entrenador, vacilando nuevamente— quiero decir, estas cosas pasan…—

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere —Edward frunció el seño. Ya estaba un poco molesto ante las vacilaciones de su interlocutor, no le gustaba que dieran rodeos para decir algo.

— ¿Haz visto, por casualidad, alguna… ejem… prndafemnna? —dijo rápidamente la última parte.

— ¿Qué? — ¿acaso el entrenador creía que tenía oídos super desarrollados?

— …si haz visto… alguna… pre-prenda femenina —finalizó claramente incómodo.

— Entrenador… ha traido a extrañas al instituto? —le preguntó el muchacho sabiendo que eso estaba prohibido, bueno, literalmente porque en la práctica, por lo que acababa de descubrir, estaba claro que no.

— No, no, claro que no, el otro día andaba trayendo conmigo un *calzón y creo que se me cayó en el camarín —replicó muy bajito.

— Si… si me permite preguntarle ¿por qué andaba con esa prenda? —preguntó temeroso ante los extraños acontecimientos de las extrañas personas que concurrían a ese sobresliente instituto. Y sobresaliente nunca estuvo más claro.

—Oh… bueno, Edward… tu sabes que los grandes tienen algunos tipos de juego y, cuando se quieren mucho… —comenzó despacio el entrenador, pero a medida que seguía hablando lo expresaba con rabia y cada vez más rápido— juegan a cosas especiales que los llevan a cometer estúpidos errores en los lugares que no corresponden por el simple capricho de su jefa—

_Maldito estúpido_, pensaba Bella en ese instante detrás de las duchas, ya que se estaba realizando "la caza de bruja" exclusivamente por sus jueguitos indevidos.

— ¿U-usted se refiere a Tanya? — Edward odió tener que darle la razón a uno de los mienbros de su equipo por la sugerencia tan acertada del día viernes.

— ¡No! No, no, no, claro que no —rió de una forma un tanto nerviosa— ¿cómo puedes creer una idea semejante? La subirectora es una persona ejemplar, que al más mínimo indicio de escuchar algo parecido no dudaría en hecharme por mi irresponsabilidad de no revisar el camarín después de …jugar —

—Oh dios, entrenador… ¿usted y Tanya? —Edward estaba perplejo ¿cuántas sorpresas podría aguantar el día de hoy?

— Jajajajaja Edward ¿cómo crees? —rió totalmente nervioso esta vez y se acercó peligrosamente rápido a Edward— y espero que esta conversación quede entre los dos —finalizó seriamente, dirigiendose rapidamente hacia la salida.

Ambos, Bella y Edward, quedaron perplejos por lo que acababa de pasar. Por culpa de los hormonas de la subdirectora y del entrenador, todo el mundo estaba al acecho de alguna chica en el instituto y no descansarían hasta encontrarla; incluso podría decirse que por ese error, el plan de Bella estaba a punto de no realizarse.

El chico se dirigió rápidamente hacia las duchas al tiempo que Bella, indignadísima, salía mientras trataba de arreglarse la faja y taparse un poco más pero no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al ver nuevamente a Edward aparecer con cara de preocupación y la torpesa de sus palabras se vió reflejada, esta vez, en sus movimientos: pisó un extremo de la faja y al tratar de retroceder al ver tan encima a su compañero de cuarto, su pierna se enredó y calló hacia atrás.

*

Bella se despertó algo confundida. Estaba en su cama y con un polerón bastante grande y el reloj marcaban las 10 am. ¿Qué había ocurrido? De a poco comenzaron a llegarle imágenes del incidente que había ocurrido ayer… del **lamentable** incidente que le había ocurrido ayer: El almuerzo con las mojigatas, la plantada de Alice, la práctica, las duchas…desenmascarada por Edward, la estupidéz de los actos del entrenador, el golpe en la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas y al recordar que no había aclarado las cosas con Edward comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada. Pero no estaba en su cama, a pesar de ser domingo en la mañana ¿Abría ido a delatarla con Tanya? Se vistió rápidamente, se puso la peluca y salió al pasillo con paso firme hacia las oficinas principales. Cuando llegó allá figuró que no tenía nada preparado, ni una excusa ni nada ¿Qué le diría? "lo hice solo por el bien de este instituto" o "era mi única oportunidad para poder jugar" con eso y mucha mucha suerte lograría conmover el corazón de la estrafalaria subdirectora. Después de media hora y una alfombra totalmente gastada a la entrada de la oficina decidió por tocar tímidamente la puerta. Pero nadie contestó. Comenzó a tocar más fuerte la puerta pero aún no se escuchaba respuesta. Bella estaba paranoica, pensaba que ni siquiera quería abrirle la puerta por la decepción que debía de llevarse la rubia directiva encargada. Los golpes en la puerta eran a dos manos incluidas unas cuantas patadas y los gritos desesperados de Bella.

— ¡Ábranme! Por favor —decía la chica entre jadeos— no quise engañarlos ¡lo juro! —

— ¿Qué haces, Swan? —preguntó una de las maduras secretarias— ¿Qué no sabes que es domingo, muchacho? —

—¿Quiere decir que Tanya no se encuentra disponible? —Bella estaba algo atónica, tanto escándalo para un malentendido.

— Dios santo, muchacho ¿Qué te ha pasado en las cejas? Como si te las hubieses depilado —decía la secretaria sin reparar en la pregunta de "Daniel".

Bella había caído en la cuenta de que solo se había preocupado por la peluca en su desesperación de llegar rápido a desmentir la supuesta declaración de Edward. Se llevó rápidamente las manos a sus ojos, un poco cansada de mentir cada vez que cometía algún error, y de lo que estaba bastante acostumbrada.

—Es… son… ¿la fluorecencia? —dijo levantando los hombros y corriendo en dirección contraria ¿qué estupidéz era eso de que la fluorecencia afectaba las cejas?

Se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación a colocarse las cejas y patillas postizas y respiró profundamente. Casi se había expuesto frente a la odiosa secretaria pero no podía seguir cometiendo los mismos errores. Edward ya la había atrapado y si corría con suerte duraría en el instituto hasta el lunes. Corrigió el itinerario de su compañero de cuarto para el día domingo pero se encontró nuevamente en blanco. Solo habían pasado un fin de semana juntos y había sido la primera semana de su ingreso, no podría encontrarlo si decidía salir o juntarse con los chicos. _Ohh no, los chicos_, casí grito su inconciente al caer nuevamente en la terrible situación de ser descubierta por Edward: el podría haberle contado la verdad a los chicos. Probó con llamarlo a su celular pero convenientemente le salía tono ocupado así que se dirigió al lugar más seguro para encontrar a su inuvicable verdugo. El gimnasio.

Pero tampoco tuvo suerte y a la hora de almuerzo tampoco apareció por la cafetería. Decidió luego por los terrenos del instituto, el internado de las chicas al cruzar la calle, la habitación nuevamente y los baños de todos los pisos. Pero nada, parecía como si a Edward lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

A la hora de la cena comenzaron a llegar los chicos para la nueva semana y las caras de Emmet y Jasper eran frustrantes para la chica. Sabía que habían tenido citas con sus mejores amigas, disfrutando de un buen rato, una buena comida, en calma, riendo, mientras que ella había pasado su fin de semana como en el mismísimo infierno. Al divisar a James cuando bajaba de su auto corrió hasta él, parecía ser su última esperanza.

— ¡Dime donde se encuentra Edward! —le exigió al rubio agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa a modo de saludo y acercándolo desesperadamente, más que amenazadoramente.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Acabo de llegar —le respondió confundido a su compañero— dios Daniel ¿que te ha pasado en la cara? —

—¿Qué? ¿de nuevo olvidé las cejas? —preguntó confundida Bella y llevandose nuevamente las manos a sus ojos.

— ¿Cejas? No, Daniel, un poco más abajo, me refiero a tus ojeras ¿haz descansado un poco este fin de semana? Perdona que lo diga hermano pero luces horrible…—

— Jajajajajajajaja —se rió sin ganas y se dio media vuelta arrastrando los pies hacia ningún rumbo dijo.

A esa hora a Bella no le importaba mucho como lucía, solo le importaba encontrar a Edward y por alguna razón no lograba toparse con el y aclararle las cosas.

Luego de la cena y totalmente derrotada se dirigió a su habitación para dormir, a pesar de que los chicos habían llegado de buen humor y no querían dejarla partir, especialmente Jacob.

Se acostó y esperó a que llegara su compañero de cuarto, era más seguro esperarlo que gastar energías en buscarlo. Pero eran las once de la noche y rápidamente dieron las tres de la mañana ¿es que Edward no pensaba en volver? Bella pensó en entablar el sueño pero no lo lograba, el dolor en el estómago y las imágenes que le volvían no la dejaban descansar y Cullen aún no aparecía. Dieron por fin las seis de la mañana y, estúpidamente, resolvió que Edward no llegaría a dormir. Se vistió de mala gana y apenas puso un esfuerzo en su apariencia, solo esperaba verlo en el desayuno. Pero tampoco se encontraba comiendo, ni bebiendo, ni estudiando, ni en el baño ¿Dónde diablos estaba Edward Cullen? La chica parecía desesperada y, en realidad, lo estaba. Hostigaba a sus amigos preguntándoles cada cinco minutos donde se encontraba el capitán del equipo sin siquiera salir de su vista.

Jasper estaba bastante preocupado pero no podía preguntarle a Bella qué era lo que le ocurría porque Emmet no lo dejaba en paz pero cuando la chica comenzó a pedir los celulares de los chicos para llamar a Edward y darse cuenta de que cuando éste escuchaba la voz de Bella cortaba, se preocupó realmente.

— Vamos al baño —le dijo firmemente.

— Y-yo tambien voy —replicó Jacob temiendo dejar solo a Daniel con cualquier persona que le interesara.

— No, solo el y yo —dijo autoritariamente mientras jalaba el brazo de aquel zombie que se hacía llamar Daniel.

—Ok ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó después de revisar todo el baño y cerrar la puerta.

— Edward… —susurró Bella.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora con Edward? —

— No llegó a dormir anoche ni apareció en todo el día y tampoco ha venido a clase —dijo bajito.

—Claro, su madre está un poco enferma —dijo sin más.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —casi gritó la chica.

— Porque me avisó esta mañana —explicó Jasper— … por celular —

— ¡Pero a mi no me contesta! —sí que gritó esta vez.

— Bella… —Jasper se puso serio, se acercó a la chica y puso una mano en su hombro— no haz pensado que… tal vez… Edward podría estar evitándote —

— ¿Evi-evitándome? —dijo más para ella que para su interlocutor.

— Si, ya sabes, cuando la otra persona no quiere hablarte y simplemente se escapa… —decía escuetamente Jasper.

— Por supuesto que se qué es 'evitar', Jasper. No soy idiota —le cortó Bella pero con voz debil.

— ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? —Jasper pensaba que era otro de sus tan comunes problemas.

— Creo que Edward lo sabe —le contstó la chica.

— ¿Qué? ¿cómo que 'creo lo sabe'? —el rubio se dio media vuelta hacia Bella.

— No se Jasper, me golpee la cabeza y no estoy segura de nada, pero si dices que Edward me está evitando… —dijo irritada y triste.

—Pero Bella… si esto es verdad, tu partido… y Alice… estaré muerto para mañana —murmuró.

— ¡Solo te preocupa lo que te hará Alice! —lo acusó Bella sintiendose derrepente totalment sola en el asunto de cambio de cuerpos— ¿no sabes por lo que estoy pasando? ¡tu no me entiendes! —finalizó caminando hacia la puerta para salir.

— No ¡tu eres quien no entiende! —le gritó a la chica pero esta ya había salido del baño, golpenado de pasada a unos cuantos que pasaban por el pasillo.

Bella no había podido asistir a ninguna de las clases a continuación por sentirse irritada, dolida, molesta y triste, necesitaba a sus amigas pero no podía verlas. El mundo era demasiado injusto en ese momento.

— ¿Daniel? —se acercó James al ver sollozar a Bella sentada a la mitad de un pasillo —¿estás… llorando? —preguntó incrédulo.

— Si ¿algún problema con ello? —fue brusca.

— Pues… los hombres no lloramos —trató de animarla James pero fue hecharle leña al fuego.

— ¡Pues los hombres también tenemos nuestros días! —dijo sin más mientras se paraba y se dirigía a paso firme a… cualquier lugar que la llevara lejos de la testosterona.

Ya al final del día decidió ir a su cuarto después de día había sido totalmente agotador a pesar de que el entrenamiento fue mucho menos duro de lo acostumbrado por la ausencia del capitán, pero pasar la noche en vela y tener dos días de busqueda y estrés no era algo sano para nadie. Llegó arrastrando sus piés y su bolso de forma algo derrotada pero al percatarse de que había alguien apoyado en la puerta de su habitación se sobresaltó. Subió su mirada y observó a Edward mirando sus pies, con su rostro también algo cansado y la misma ropa del día de ayer.

— Tenemos que hablar —simplemente le dijo jalando de su brazo y atrayendolo hacia el al momento que abría la puerta y ambos desaparecían de la vista desde el pasillo.

Cerró con seguro la puerta y la abrazó. Bella estaba totalmente asombrada y avergonzada por lo que Edward estaba haciendo pero rápidamente la soltó, sacandole la peluca entre tanto.

— Mejor así, sin disfraces —observaba como el pelo de la chica caía suavemente por su espalda, dandole un toque lgo encantador.

— ¡No es lo que parece! —soltó de inmediato Bella agarrándose el cabello.

— ¿No crees que es algo tarde para decir eso? —Edward se sentó en la cama y le hizo un gesto con la mano a la chica para que hiciera lo mismo— Es decir, está claramente explícito que eres una chica —

— Yo… bueno, no sé que decir —Bella no estaba avergonzada por lo que había hecho sino por mentirle.

— ¿no quieres partir del principio? —le preguntó Cullen.

Bella se sacó las cejas y las patillas postizas y soltó un prolongado suspiro.

— Jasper me dijo lo mismo —sonrió irónicamente.

— ¿Jasper lo sabe? —preguntó desconfiado.

— Si, también Alice, Rosalie la nueva novia de Emmet, y Laurent, mi amigo estilista —enumeró decidida a contestar todas sus preguntas.

— ¿Rosalie… la chica del bar? —tomó una pausa y preguntó cuidadosamente, rogando que lo que Bella fuera a responder fuera un rotundo NO— eso quiere decir que… ¿todas ustedes son lesbianas o bisexuales? —

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —respondió rápidamente Bella y Edward pudo ver el cielo— son mis mejores amigas. Les gustan demasiados los hombres como para ser algo normal —

— No eres lesbiana —le sonrió Edward a Bella afirmando ese hecho.

_¿Cómo ser lesbiana teniendo semejante dios griego al frente? _Se preguntó a si misma deslumbrada por su sonrisa.

— C-claro que no —logró articular.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —gritó Emmet golpeando al otro lado de la puerta y sacándolos de su ensimismamiento— les tengo una sorprensa ¡vengan a mi habitación! —y luego se escucharon sus pasos a lo lejos, como si se fuera saltando.

— Si no vamos ahora, Emmet es capáz de botar la puerta —dijo un poco nerviosa la chica parándose de inmediato temiendo por su sano juicio.

Pero Edward fue un poco más rápido y antes que Bella pudiera abrir la puerta, éste la cerró de golpe.

— Después de lo de Emmet ienes que explicarme todo —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Bella— y… —

— ¿Y? —repitió Bella mientras tragaba sonoramente.

Edward acercó su mano a su rostro, le tomó firmemente el mentón y… le pudo encima la peluca con la otra mano.

— Que no se te olvide la peluca, aún te faltan dos semanas como para ser descubierta ahora —le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Bella pensó que se moría en ese momento ¿qué fue eso de acercarse peligrosamente solo a ponerle una peluca encima? ¿Es que Edward estaba coqueteando con ella? Pero pensándolo mejor, él estaba dispuesto a callar el secreto aún siendo un total ignorante de la verdad, eso quería decir que él confiaba en ella. Una sonrisa se le dibujó automáticamente en el rostro, más por saber que Edward confiaba ciegamente en ella que por saber que el susodicho no iba a revelar que era realmente una chica. Se puso rápidamente su disfráz y salió feliz hacia la habitación de Emmet.

Pero debió de saber que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas y que la tortura que le estaba esperando en la habitación de su amigo fortachón no era cualquier sorpresa… era una varonil sorpresa.

Estaban todos, James, Jasper, Jacob, Edward esparcidos por el sofá frente al televisor y Emmet estaba poniendo un dvd en el reproductor.

— El otro día con los chicos tuvimos un momento de fraternidad y me dí cuenta que una de las películas SCPD indispensables no estaba en la caja —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— luego me acordé que se la presté al capitán del equipo de futbol y me la ha devuelto hoy, así que decidí que esta sería una de nuestras noches ¿no es genial? —

— ¿Qué es SCPD? —preguntó inocentemente Bella.

—¡No, no, no! ¿por qué Daniel tiene que estar aquí? —preguntó desesperado Jacob ya que no quería sentirse abrumado teniendo al chico que le gustaba al lado ya que Daniel podría creer que a él le gustaban las mujeres cuando eso no era del todo cierto, pero Bella se sintió ofendida.

— ¿por qué no? ¡Si es un de los machos del grupo! —dijo con firmeza Emmet.

— Yo… no creo que sea buena idea que Daniel se quede —apoyó Edward a Jacob.

— Yo creo lo mismo que Edward —se unió Jasper— la habitación está llena —

— Pues si tanto les molesta ¡quiero quedarme! —dijo la chica con el seño fruncido— y no se preocupen por mi que en el suelo estoy bien —

— ¿Son tus días de nuevo? —dijo inocentemente James mientras reía suavemente pero al ver las caras homicidas de Jasper y Edward se corrigió— Daniel me ha dicho que los hombres también tienen sus días y me lo ha confirmado el profesor de biología… —

— ¿Empezamos? —preguntó ansiosamente Emmet mientras le daba play al reproductor.

Edward, que estaba en el extremo izquierdo del sofá a un lado de Bella que estaba en el suelo rodeada de cojines, le tendió una mano al hombro de la chica y le susurró:

— Cuando sientas que mi tacto es desagradable puedes correr mi mano. Por ahora, creo que va a ser necesaria mi mano en tu hombro —

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó en otro susurro pero no fue necesaria una respuesta porque esta saltaba a la vista.

En cuanto vió a aquella exploradora con poca ropa supo que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, más que en aquel fatídico almuerzo. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar al igual que escenas que Bella jamás pensó que vería ¿cómo lo hacían esas pobres mujeres? Tenían que ser gimnastas o algo parecido. Y lo peor para la chica era ver a sus amigos con caras de afligidos y levemente sonrijados. Bella apretaba fuertemente la mano de Edward mientras que este no sabía como comportarse, claro, estaba un poco exitado pero le preocupaba profundamente como reaccionaba Bella como cuando le apretaba su mano o trataba de enconderse detrás de ella para no ver alguna escena fuerte. Pero en cuanto la chica fue conciente de que agarraba la mano de un chico, aquella mano que los hombres ocupaban para otras cosas además de labarse los dientes o escribir sus oraciones, sintió un poco de asco y la alejó rápidamente. Acto continuo a pararse se arrepintió nuevamente: ver como Emmet tenía cara de pervertido, como Jacob agarraba fuertemente el cojín que tenía en su regazo, como James trataba de parecer serio cuando era obvio que estaba totalmente sonrojado, como Jasper trataba de concentrarse en enviarle mensajes de texto a Alice inutilmente y como Edward la miraba a cada segundo sintió realmente repulsión a los que hacían los chicos en grupo.

— Lo siento, no puedo con esto —logró decir Bella y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— Primero en caer —comentó Emmet divertido— la vez pasada fue Jacob, no puedo creer que duren tan poco… —

— Voy a ver como se encuentra —añadió Edward mientras se paraba y salía rápidamente de la habitación.

— Yo voy también —habló Jacob mientras veía como Edward desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

— Con uno basta ¿no crees Jake? —le dijo Jasper a Jacob mientras lo agarraba del brazo, y disfrutaba con la expresión en el rostro de este con su frase de doble sentido.

Y claro que con uno bastaba, o mejor dicho, ningún hombre sería mejor para Bella en aquella situación.

Entró agitada a la habitación mientras trataba de abanicarse para bajar el notorio sonrojo que le hacían doler las mejillas. Eso era demasiado, más del nivel de masculinidad que ha tenido que soportar toda su vida con sus actividades tan poco femeninas. Claro, había visto porno antes con sus amigas, cierta vez con Mike y algunas veces en las fiestas con ambos equipos de básquetbol pero, por lejos, ese era el porno más bochornoso y pasado de línea que había visto, ni siquiera sabía que algo así podía existir.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta y se dio vuelta rápidamente exaltada por como se sentía.

— ¿Arrepentida? —preguntó divertido Edward.

— ¿De tomarte y apretarte la mano? —añadió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— De no salir de la habitación de Emmet cuando te lo advertí —añadió Edward sentándose en la cama del frente.

— Ah… bueno, de eso también —dijo mirándo hacia a un lado, la mirada de Edward en ese momento la ponía algo nerviosa— y también de ver esa estúpida película SC… lo que sea, que asco ¿cómo pueden ustedes los hombres ver ese tipo de cosas? —

— Hey "Cachonda Jones y el templo calentito" es el hit de las películas que mandó Jasper, que Emmet no te oiga jamás decir eso —rió Edward ante las reacciones de Bella.

— ¿Te ofenden mis comentarios? —preguntó pícara, Bella, para hayarle un punto debil a su compañero de cuarto.

— Tú me conoces bien —le sonrió Edward de forma muy sincera, lo que desarmó a la chica. Edward no es del tipo de chicos que andan viendo porno, es demasiado eticamente correcto para eso.

—Sobre esto —comenzó Bella apuntando hacia su peluca mientras se sacaba las cejas postizas— es porque… —

— Mañana me explicas, es bastante tarde y tienes cara de no haber descanzado en días —la interrumpió Edward.

— Claro, porque esta vez no te vas a arrancar ¿no? —Bella estaba esperanzada de que la respuesta fuera 'no', a pesar de que explicar todo fuera totalmente engorroso.

— No, esta vez no —le respondió el chico genuinamente, aunque luego pareció dudar.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó preocupada Bella.

— No es que esté acostumbrado a hacer esto —explicó Edward mientras se paraba.

— ¿Acostumbrado a qué? —cuestionó nuevamente la chica pero fue interrumpida.

Edward se acercó, sacó su peluca por segunda vez en el día y, sin dudarlo, la besó decidida pero delicadamente en los labios. Fue un beso dulce que tomó totalmente desprevenida a Bella. Sus labios se movían lentamente a la vez que ella llegaba a las nubes, pero cayó rápidamente al suelo. Sin querer profundizar más en el beso, Edward se separó lentamente, tomó su bolso que estaba en la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

— Buenas noches Bella —se despidió con su sonrisa torcida y desapareció al otro lado de la puerta.

.

.

.

.

***Locker: Casillero, donde se guardan las cosas en los colegios… lo que sea.**

***calzón: bragas en chilensis.**

**¡Quiero aclarar algo! Porque en el capítulo anterior se me fue con tantas cosas que han pasado. En la parte que Jasper dice que ver videos porno entre amigos son cosas que se hacen en Europa lo he escrito por 'El club de la comedia' con Alex y Coto, una amiga se rió bastante y me dijo que tenía que aclararlo xP (un programa de tv que dan acá, solo para los que vivimos en Chile, lo siento u.u)**

**Agh, el corrector ortográfico del mac apesta, si ven un error avísenme, estoy trabajando solo a mi sabiduría de las palabras (ommmmmmgggg)**

**¿Comentarios, rewiews? Click en el botoncito verde :D**

**.**

**Jazzzzzz**

.

.

.


	9. Verdades inconvenientes

**Summary: Bella ingresa a un instituto de hombres para poder jugar básquetbol ya que a su equipo lo han corrido. Pero no todo es fácil cuando debes compartir cuarto con el capitán del equipo masculino.**

**NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL.**

**Capítulo totalmente cute! **

**Características de la historia: OoC, UA, TH, BxE, AxJ, RxE, cánones normales de descripciones físicas.**

**Disclaimer: Qué mas quisiera tener bajo mis manos a Edward, su sexy mirada, su sonrisa torcida… pero lamentablemente para nosotras todo pertenece a Meyer, nosotras por mientras fantaseamos con el. Pero Daniel es mio! =D**

**¡Provecho!**

**Jazz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 9: Declaraciones inconvenientes**

.

_Edward se acercó, sacó su peluca por segunda vez en el día y, sin dudarlo, la besó decidida pero delicadamente en los labios. Fue un beso dulce que tomó totalmente desprevenida a Bella. Sus labios se movían lentamente a la vez que ella llegaba a las nubes, pero cayó rápidamente al suelo. Sin querer profundizar más en el beso, Edward se separó lentamente, tomó su bolso que estaba en la cama y caminó hacia la puerta._

— _Buenas noches Bella —se despidió con su sonrisa torcida y desapareció al otro lado de la puerta._

Bella estaba en blanco ¿qué fue aquello? ¿una broma o lo más inesperado y espectacular que le había pasado? Esta vez el chico había demostrado que si era osado, no como cuando lo había retado en la feria. Pero este tipo de osadía era diferente, nueva, juguetona, traviesa. Se quedó con las sensaciones del beso durante unos segundos o tal vez minutos y luego cayó a una verdad que tal vez era igual de buena que el beso mismo: Edward no la delató ni lo iba a hacer. El brillo de sus ojos resplandecía ante las emociones que la embargaban y no pudo evitar echarse en la cama y patalear como una niña. _Lo soy, soy una chica, una chica besada por Edward_, se repetía una y otra vez y cada vez que lo hacía le gustaba más como sonaba aquello. Abrazó un cojín y se permitió pensar en ello un rato más, en ese beso suave y cargado de sentimientos nuevos, emociones, de pensar en la cercanía que, a pesar de todas las circunstancias había surgido entre ellos, en pensar en el hecho de que claramente había una atracción entre ellos más allá de las apariencias, la hacía sentir plena, pero… las apariencias… las apariencias… _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ Bella se sentó rápidamente en la cama y se llevó las manos a su rostro, consternada. ¿Y que pasaba con las apariencias? Claramente era un punto _demasiado_ importante como para pasar por alto… era el punto más importante de todo aquello ¿Cómo se supone que debía de reaccionar de ahora en adelante siendo ella un_ 'chico'_ para todo el instituto? Es cierto, habían chicos bastante abiertos acerca de la sexualidad de otras personas como Emmet y Jasper pero también habían otras totalmente cerradas como James y todos aquellos prejuicios se concentraban en el equipo de básquetbol, la razón por la que Bella había entrado a esa escuela ¿qué podía hacer? ¿cantar WMCA frente a todo el colegio? ¿denunciar discriminación a las asociaciones pro-gays? O, la mejor opción, levantarse su polera en el partido de básquetbol y gritar al mundo que es, supuestamente, hermafrodita. No, ninguna opción era viable.

Pero mientras Bella se partía la cabeza sobre los recientes acontecimientos, Edward se encontraba prácticamente en el paraíso. Claro, había pasado unos terribles días paseando por la ciudad pensando en su reciente descubrimiento y como podría enfrentarlo. Había pensado en como explicar la situación a Tanya, a sus amigos, como hablar con Daniel, o mejor dicho Bella, y como repercutiría su decisión en el equipo de básquetbol… y en su corazón. Y fue en ese momento en que lo supo: jamás podría delatar a Bella, con la que había soñado desde el momento en que la conoció, solo que había estado todo ese tiempo… en la cama de al lado sin saberlo. Y a pesar de que no estaba en sus planes besarla, definitivamente había sido la mejor forma de zanjar ese problema. Por supuesto que habían motivos ocultos en su decisión de no delatarla y era lo suficientemente egoísta como para mantenerlos en secreto pero debía de hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Bella a que no la descubran, incluso ayudarla con el tema de su masculinidad si era necesario.

Caminó lentamente hacia la habitación e Jasper pensando en todo lo que se relacionaba con Bella y sobre la resolución que había tomado en cuando a su identidad. Cuando llegó, vio a Jasper apoyado al lado de su puerta, subió su rostro y le sonrió.

— Tardaste mucho ¿no crees? —dijo levantándose y abriendo la puerta.

— Si, pero no demasiado —le respondió Edward devolviéndole la sonrisa— lo sabías… —

— Desde que llegué acá y supe que mi novia me engañaba con su mejor amiga, si —soltó una pequeña carcajada más parecida a un suspiro y luego añadió— mañana tenemos clase —

— A dormir entonces —dijo Edward detrás de Jasper mientras entraban en la habitación.

.

Al abrir los ojos, un poco cansados de la noche anterior, supo que, a pesar de todos los problemas, era feliz. Se levantó rápidamente y a pesar de ponerse todo aquel disfraz masculino, se sintió más femenina que nunca.

Bajó emocionada hasta el comedor y esperó a que los chicos, o más bien Edward, bajaran a desayunar. Se inquietó un poco al no verlos llegar pero la emoción había podido con ella y se calmó al pensar que había llegado cuarenta y cinco minutos más temprano de lo normal. Soltó un suspiro y pensó en lo estúpida que estaba siendo y en lo feliz que se sentía por serlo. Y es que jamás se había sentido así por un chico, ni muy emocionada ni muy tolerante porque, en general, ella era "macho" en sus relaciones. Pensó un poco en Mike Newton y en todas sus relaciones anteriores y se encontró ingenua al estar con ellos: todos en algún minuto la habían traicionado por su fuerte personalidad.

Comenzó a llenarse el casino y al ver a Edward entrar con quien sabe quién, sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido. Hermoso, decidido, sonriente, inteligente, Bella se sentía en las nubes mirando como aquel dios griego caminaba hasta ella, la tomaba de la cintura y, frente a todo el mundo, le plantaba un pasional beso en los labios.

_Esperen_, se cortó Bella en sus ensoñaciones. Edward ni siquiera la había mirado al sentarse en la mesa y sus palabras solo se dirigían a James.

— Edward… —lo llamó la chica un tanto inquieta y este levantó su mirada esperando a que Bella siguiera con su comentario.

Al ver que no había respuesta de la chica, se volteó para volver a la conversación que mantenía con James.

¿Qué jodidamente fue eso? ¿acaso a Edward se le había olvidado todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior? _¿se habrá arrepentido porque no soy lo suficientemente femenina? Oh no, por favor eso no_, rogaba o mejor dicho suplicaba Bella que ante aquel hecho estaba totalmente en desventaja. Y poco podía hacer si ese fuera el caso ya que no podía ser ni un milímetro más femenina o podrían descubrirla o… podría intentarlo cuando estuvieran solos. Bella miró atentamente a Edward nuevamente y, a pesar de que se le veía como normalmente actuaba durante el desayuno, estaba algo nervioso. Lo siguió mirando atentamente, a lo que hacía, lo que comía, lo que hablaba, cómo miraba e incluso en la posición en la que estaba sentado. Tenía que haber algo que la chica influyera en él… debía de haber algo.

— Daniel ¿me acompañas a pedir más jugo? —la sacó Edward de su ensimismamiento.

— Cla-claro —respondió un poco despistada, parándose y tropezando con la silla.

Lo siguió hasta donde pensó que era la dispensadora de jugo pero al notar que no se dirigían a ese lugar decidió preguntarle a su compañero a donde se dirigían o informarle que el no sabía donde quedaba la dispensadora.

— La dispensadora está por el otro lado —le aclaró Bella como si Edward estuviera ciego.

— Lo sé, pero no vamos a la dispensadora, solo donde no nos vea nadie —rodó los ojos ante el comentario de la chica—

— Edward… sabes que no podemos, no aquí, si alguien nos descubre… —comenzó la chica bastante avergonzada ante la sugerencia inapropiada de Edward.

—Dan…Bella ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —la interrumpió el chico tomándola del brazo y haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos— no escuchas nada de lo que te dicen los chicos, me estás mirando fijamente y todos se han dado cuenta —

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué yo qué? —preguntó la chica que cayó a tierra estrepitosamente.

— Que pareces hipnotizada con algo —le repitió Edward un tanto preocupado.

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente y se avergonzó de su comportamiento… y de sus pensamientos. _Hipnotizada de ti_, era exactamente su situación. Pero de cierta forma también se enfureció con Edward ya que el chico solo se había limitado a ignorarla en todo el desayuno. Si el fuera un caballero como proclamaba que era, jamás ignoraría a la chica que había besado la noche anterior ¿o si? Por lo que de un empujón alejó a Edward unos cuantos pasos y se hizo camino hacia su primera clase corriendo, a pesar de que quedaban unos veinte minutos para aquello.

Pero a pesar de la simplicidad de los pensamientos de Bella y de la razón de su molestia, el chico estaba totalmente perdido. En algún momento de la conversación Bella se había enfadado y no entendía por qué. Regresó a su mesa aún confundido y los chicos no se tardaron en preguntarle que había hecho esta vez para molestar a Daniel.

— _Ni yo lo sé —_

Y así pasó la mañana: entre encuentros fortuitos entre Edward y Bella en los que el chico trataba de averiguar por qué ella lo evitaba y solo recibía evasivas de su parte. Y a pesar de que esas extrañas peleas de "pareja" fueran tan comunes entre Edward y Daniel para los chicos, Jacob no pudo evitar tener una pequeña chispa de esperanza en aquellas peleas.

Pero claramente ninguno de los tres se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Edward no dejaría que descubrieran a Bella e incluso la alejaría de él si pudiera con tal de ayudarla. Bella no dejaría que Edward dejase de fijarse en ella y sería lo más femenina posible con tal de conquistarlo nuevamente. Y Jacob no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad para conquistar a Daniel y… le cantaría una canción al frente de todos con tal de tener la atención de su compañero. Y a pesar de todo el jaleo que se formaba entre aquel trío, lamentablemente era solo Jasper el que podía disfrutar del show.

A la hora de almuerzo podía palparse la tensión en el ambiente y quebrarse incluso con solo dejar caer un alfiler. James estaba preocupado, Emmet pensaba que era otra de sus tontas peleas y Jasper, a pesar de que en un principio le parecía graciosa la situación, en ese momento ya no podía más en la incomodidad de aquella mesa.

Y es que si las miradas mataran, Edward, Bella y Jacob estarían frente a su sentencia de muerte. Ninguno corría la mirada del otro y el silencio devastador que reinaba ponía nervioso incluso a Emmet. Cuando sonó el timbre, rápidamente los tres se levantaron de forma automática y se fueron por caminos diferentes, sin dejar de pensar en sus complicados problemas y cómo resolverlos.

Luego del entrenamiento, Edward se sintió algo relajado al ver que Bella se iba rápidamente del camarín y así no iba a tener que evadir sus miradas inquisitivas y extremadamente sexis que le dirigía. Sabía que Bella estaba llena de dudas por su comportamiento de hoy pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Nadie debía descubrir que Daniel era en realidad una chica. Pero al analizar un poco más la situación, se dio cuenta que Bella no era de esas chicas que daban un paso atrás y sabía a ciencia cierta que algo estaba planeando.

Se vistió con su ropa de gimnasio y perezosamente se dirigió a su habitación pensando en su próximo paso para evitar a Bella. Pero lo que encontró en su habitación estaba lejos de ser algo que pudiera evadir fácilmente.

Encontró a Bella acostada encima de su cama con su cabello suelto que acariciaba sus hombros, con brillo en los labios, ojos seductores y algo que parecía una pequeñísima falda tableada.

— Edward —lo saludó la chica mientras se ponía de rodillas en la cama y el chico pudo ver su vestimenta a su máximo esplendor.

Estaba vestida como una chica de secundaria: con una blusa amarrada a su cintura que dejaba a la vista su ombligo, una corbata desabrochada, una corta falda tableada y unas medias debajo de sus rodillas. Y Edward no pudo evitar dejar caer su bolso y mirar con la boca abierta a aquella hermosa y sexy e inteligente y seductora chica que lo esperaba dentro su habitación.

Volvió por unos segundos a la tierra y cerró rápidamente la puerta para que nadie que pasara por el pasillo la vieran.

— Hola Edward —le saludó coqueta la chica mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

— Be-bella ¿qué… qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó por fin el chico tratando de unir palabras que en ese momento no tenían mucho significado.

— Me haz evitado todo el día, Cullen —sentenció Bella mientras se paraba a un lado de la cama y se dirigía hacia él— y si debo vestirme como chica para que me tomes en cuenta, lo haré —

— Vi… vístete —resolvió por fin el muchacho cerrando los ojos y avanzando hasta su cama para evitarla.

— Estoy vestida, así es como se visten las chicas ¿sabes? —le respondió algo molesta Bella ante su insensible respuesta.

— No, tu no… no deberías estar así, si alguien te ve… —Edward estaba pasando por un difícil momento entre tratar de no ver a Bella y unir oraciones— me voy a la habitación de Jasper —

— ¡No Edward! —dijo esta vez Bella totalmente ofendida ante su rechazo, se acercó rápidamente hasta el borde de la cama de Edward y lo agarró del cuello de su chaqueta, acercándolo— me… ¡me besaste! Y hasta ayer todo había quedado bien pero hoy no haz hecho nada más que evitarme. Puedes hacerle eso a otras chicas ¡pero no a mí! —

— Bella… tu no entiendes… —

— Entonces dime qué no entiendo, Edward —le respondió Bella con un nudo en la garganta, abalanzándole un poco más sobre el chico para que no escapara a su interrogatorio— somos amigos… ¿es porque… porque me visto con ropa de chico? —

— ¡Daniel, Edward! ¡Vamos a cenar! la cocinera me ha hecho cerdo para esta cena y… —irrumpió Emmet en la habitación, pero al ver a Edward sentado en la cama y a la chica casi encima de él agarrándole la chaqueta, lo congeló en el comento.

Los tres estaban totalmente paralizados y sin saber qué decir, pero Emmet lentamente agarró la puerta y la cerró quedamente. Se apoyó al otro lado inhalando profundamente tres veces, se calmó y luego soltó en voz alta:

— ¡EDWARD CULLEN ESTÁ CON UNA CHICA EN SU HABITACIÓN! —

Edward y Bella quedaron perplejos ante la denuncia de su amigo. El caos no se hizo esperar y todos los chicos salieron de sus habitaciones. Edward salió de su shock y corrió rápidamente a cerrar la puerta con pestillo. Se miraron fijamente mientras los otros chicos golpeaban su puerta y vitoreaban a Edward y supieron que estaban en un gran problema.

— Oh no, oh no —soltó Bella desesperada mientras miraba hacia todos lados para encontrar una solución— no pensé que alguien entraría sin tocar la puerta —

— Sabía que algo así pasaría —se pasó su mano por su broncíneo cabello de forma nerviosa— ¡maldición! —

Bella corrió hasta su armario, sacó su disfraz de "Daniel" y lo metió todo en su bolso de entrenamiento. Luego se dirigió hacia la ventana y la abrió.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó asombrado Edward mientras veía que la chica ponía una pierna fuera del balcón del ventanal.

— Actuando y asumiendo mi responsabilidad, a diferencia de ti —le explicó Bella aún molesta por las pocas respuestas que obtuvo a sus preguntas.

— Bella, no vas a escapar por el balcón ¿o si? —le preguntó incrédulo.

— ¿Tienes una mejor solución? —logró decir algo enojada mientras Emmet gritaba detrás de la puerta algo como "por fin haz aprendido algo de mi".

— Ponte la peluca y le decimos que eras hermana de Daniel — dijo nervioso mientras se acercaba a Bella.

— Claro y ¿dónde metimos a la hermana de Daniel? Sin obviar que tenemos que explicar cómo mágicamente apareció Daniel en la habitación —observó la chica un poco sarcástica.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio con lo de escapar —volvió a contradecir Edward— es decir, estamos en un tercer piso, de todas formas pueden pillarte abajo —

— Está oscuro, nadie me va a ver —decía mientras se afirmaba de los barrotes del otro lado— y no es como si nunca lo hubiese hecho —sonrió.

—Ya me parecía… —comenzó Edward pero escuchó una voz que lo dejó helado.

— Edward Cullen, sabes las reglas respecto a no traer chicas a los dormitorios —Marco Vulturi tenía una voz potente que sobrepasaba todos los gritos de las demás personas pero Edward pudo distinguir un tono de curiosidad en su voz, el mismo de Emmet y de todos los curiosos que aguardaban del otro lado de la puerta— si no abres ahora mismo, abriré yo con la llave de emergencia —

Y a Edward se le olvidó por un segundo toda la preocupación de que pillaran a Bella en el primer piso y no dudó un segundo en decir nervioso — ¡Salta! —

Bella tiró el bolso a los arbustos que se encontraban abajo y se encaramó hasta el balcón del segundo piso a la vez que Marco Vulturi, Emmet y los demás entraban a la habitación.

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —soltó enojado Edward.

— Edward, sabes que no puedes… —comenzó Marco pero fue interrumpido por Emmet.

— ¡Muy bien campeón! —le dio un abrazó a Edward y buscó con la mirada por la habitación— ¿dónde está la susodicha? ¿o debiera decir desdichada? —

— ¿de qué estás hablando Emmet? —se soltó Edward del abrazo de Emmet para encararlos— no pueden llegar y entrar a mi cuarto sin mi permiso—

— Podemos si es que se está infringiendo alguna norma —le explicó Marco.

— ¿Y puedes decirme que norma estoy infringiendo? Por lo que veo, no hay ninguna chica en la habitación —dijo resuelto Edward mientras rogaba de que no se dieran cuenta del nerviosismo y la ansiedad que intentaba contener.

— Emmet acaba de gritar que te había visto con una chica en la habitación —comenzó Marco decidido pero a medida que decía la frase iba perdiendo confianza.

—Emmet está prácticamente obsesionado con las chicas y el sexo ¿o acaso no es él el distribuidor de películas porno en este instituto? —le respondió Edward ganando un poco más de confianza a costa de la reputación de su amigo.

Marco miró a Emmet y éste miró a Edward pidiéndole apoyo _¿qué apoyo se atreve a pedir cuando me está delatando?_ Pensó Edward culpando a su amigo de toda la escena que había tenido que montar para que no pillaran a Bella.

— Jeje, Edward, amigo, _sabes_ que te vi con una chica —le rogó Emmet tratando de convencerse de algún malentendido— en _esa_ cama —

— Emmet ¿estás seguro? He estado durmiendo desde que llegué a la habitación —le explicó un poco nervioso Edward.

— Emmet, creo que… necesitas una novia —determinó finalmente Marco mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta— lo siento Edward, se que eres un chico correcto y responsable, no sé por qué me creí por un instante lo que dijo Emmet —

— ¡Pero si tengo novia! Y es la más espectacular de las chicas que existen ¡díselo Edward! —le exigió su amigo quien iba detrás de Marco aunque se debatía entre buscar en el closet y debajo de las camas antes de explicar quién era su novia.

Pero Edward, en una situación de venganza, solo miró a Marco e hizo un gesto con su dedo al rededor de su cabeza haciéndole saber que estaba loco.

— Emmet… ¿debo preocuparme por lo que pueda encontrar en tu habitación? —y así se retiraron de la habitación dejando solo a Edward, escuchando a lo lejos las quejas del grandulón.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta y corrió hacia el balcón pero logró vislumbrar que el bolso que había tirado hacia los arbustos ya no estaban, eso quería decir que Bella ya se había marchado.

Pero más que una simple y divertido escape fue prácticamente una prueba de fuego. Al sentir las voces de Marco y Emmet en la habitación se refugió en las sombras del balcón del segundo piso. Pero mientras esperaba a la oportunidad de bajar al primer piso oyó unos extraños gemidos provenientes de adentro. Vio el reflejo de las luces del televisor en el vidrio y lamentablemente descubrió que habían más alumnos necesitados del genero femenino que los que se podía esperar. Se dio media vuelta para bajar a los arbustos pero un ruido en el ventanal la dejó congelada.

— ¿Quién eres? —se escuchó la voz del capitán del equipo de fultbol que se asomaba por la ventana con un pequeño problema en sus pantalones.

— Eugh, Tom, ¿no podrías ser un poco más decente al momento de… auto complacerte? —soltó Bella sin percatarse que él no la había reconocido… por razones obvias.

— Disculpa, ¿te conozco? —le respondió mirándola de pies a cabeza por como estaba vestida.

Recorrió su cuerpo pensando en que tenía algo raro pero sus ojos se posaron en sus zapatos, sus piernas desnudas, su minifalda y su blusa media desabrochada. Y ahí la chica se percató de que estaba de "Bella" y no de "Daniel". Dios, parecía una cualquiera vestida así, con razón el chico la miraba con esa dedicación.

— Am… este… —a Bella no se le ocurría una respuesta decente y mirando hacia todos lados, volvió a observar la televisión.

Goshh, Tom estaba viendo del porno con trajes de colegiala, ya no le parecía raro nada de lo que podría ocurrir en ese instituto.

— He venido aquí porque… te has portado como un chico muy muy malo y mereces un castigo —dijo rápidamente Bella, avergonzada de sus palabras.

— Oh, ya v-veo —respondió en un principio incrédulo pero al ver a la chica que tenía en frente, poco le importó lo improbable de la situación— ¿y cuál sería el c-castigo? —trató de decir pícaro pero no pudo evitar tartamudear mientras se acercaba un poco arrinconándola en la baranda.

— Cierra los ojos, cariño —Bella trató de sacar su voz seductora.

Y por supuesto, Tom los cerró.

— Éste —le indicó Bella mientras dirigió un combo con todas sus fuerzas entre sus ojos y el chico calló de bruces al suelo, inconciente.

"Idiota" murmuró Bella subiéndose por la barandilla para saltar al primer piso, agarró su bolso y se escondió entre los arbusto esperando a que nadie se asomara por aquella zona. Escuchó los gritos de Emmet y de Edward desde el tercer piso, lo que llamó la atención de las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí, por lo que la chica lo aprovechó para correr hasta las bodegas del gimnasio.

Se vistió con su buso y se puso la peluca, se sacó el maquillaje y corrió de vuelta hacia las habitaciones. Entró en la habitación pero se decepcionó al no encontrar a Edward por lo que decidió bajar al casino para la cena con los demás chicos.

Nuevamente, Edward no se encontraba por ninguna parte y a Bella comenzó a preocuparle el hecho de que comenzara a evitarla nuevamente. Quería preguntarle a los chicos donde estaba su compañero de cuarto pero recordando como estaban las cosas entre ellos delante de sus amigos, decidió que no era un buen momento para malentendidos. Hasta que Emmet le concedió el gran favor a Bella.

— Chicos, ¿donde está Edward? —preguntó algo inquieto el grandulón.

— Después del alboroto que armaste en su habitación, me dijo que iría a encontrarse con Jessica —le explicó James echándose una cucharada de arroz a la boca.

— Seguramente fue con ella con quien la viste —le comentó Jasper a Emmet, sabiendo que su amigo defendería hasta la muerte el hecho de haber visto a Edward con una chica… el caso es que esa chica era Bella, Jasper no podía estar más seguro.

— No, te digo que era una castaña paliducha —volvió a rebatir Emmet, cansado de tener que repetir nuevamente lo que había visto.

— ¡¿Paliducha? —soltó Bella, un poco ofendida ante el comentario de su amigo.

— Si, ¡pero te puedo asegurar que estaba buena! —se emocionó Emmet— no puedo creer que Edward nos haya escondido todo este tiempo que tenía una chica… yo estaba a empezando seriamente a preocuparme el hecho de que… bueno, Daniel… con Edward… —

— ¡Hey! Yo tengo _novias_ —le aclaró rápidamente Bella algo avergonzada por el comentario de Emmet hacia ella y sobre la supuesta relación de Edward y "Daniel" que todos habían establecido— además a Edward le gusta Jessica, me parece bien que salga con una chica tan simpática —

— ¡Simpática es todo lo que puedes decir? —le soltó James— dios, Daniel, pareces una niña. ¡Está jodidamente sexy! —

— Y así es como nuevamente confirmamos por qué Victoria te pateó —le respondió Jasper.

Y mientras comenzaban una conversación superficial sobre las relaciones de James, Jacob no pudo evitar repetir una y otra vez en su cabeza el comentario de Daniel "me parece bien que salga con una chica tan simpática"… ¿acaso eso significaba que a Daniel no le gustaba Edward después de todo? ¿sería posible que el se lo había imaginado todo, productos de los celos por sus sentimientos hacia Daniel? Si eso era así, pues solo le quedaba declarársele y que, con suerte, a el también le gustaran los hombres. _¡Esto es el paraíso!_ Gritó para si mismo Jake, emocionado por saber que, si fuera el caso, sería el único hombre para Daniel.

Pero a pesar de estar feliz por ello, dudó, por un momento, al ver a Edward acercarse a la mesa donde estaban sentados.

— ¿Favores especiales para Jessica o es otra más de las que escondes debajo de la cama? —le dijo irónico Emmet, resentido por haber quedado de mentiroso— oh claro, no nos puedes contar, es se-cre-to —

— No seas idiota Emmet, no importa cuanto alegues, sabes que no puedes contra mi reputación —suspiro al darse cuenta que había sido muy rudo y añadió— ¿Cómo pudiste delatarme? —

— Hey, no es algo que pueda evitar, al verte a ti con una chica… perdona Edward, pero me parece que para todos es algo nuevo —rió ante el hecho pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su amigo— ¡¿entonces era cierto que estabas con una chica en la habitación? —

— Eres muy lento Emmet, perdiste tu oportunidad a escuchar mi respuesta —se giró para sacarle comida a Jasper que estaba hablando con Alice.

— Entonces Edward ¿que estabas haciendo con Jessica? —le preguntó James asertivo, curioso de que pudiera hablar con Jessica.

— Me pidió una cita —dijo simplemente echándose una papa frita a la boca.

— ¡¿Qué? —gritaron James, Emmet y "Daniel" al unísono.

— ¿Cómo que te pidió una cita? —le preguntó Jasper parando de hablar con Alice pero pronto se escucharon sus quejas— si, si amor, estoy escuchando sobre tus compras… que no me he distraído… —

— Eso, me ha pedido una cita para el sábado en el bar y le he dicho que si —dijo sin darle importancia— creo que a estas papas les falta sal… —

— ¡Hey! No cambies el tema —le soltó James— ¿por qué de pronto le gustas a Jessica? ¿será que Daniel habló con ella? —y todos se giraron a mirar a Bella.

Pero en vez de demostrar emoción como todos los demás, Bella solo tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Jacob se preguntó si realmente a Daniel no le importaba que Edward saliera con una chica y la respuesta le preocupó.

Bella se paró de pronto y tomó la mano de Jacob, quien se sorprendió por el contacto pero a la vez, lo agradeció.

— Jake, salgamos el sábado —no era una pregunta, era una orden.

— Ehhh, este, claro ¿por qué no? —logró decir Jake, sonrojado y nervioso ante la repentina cita.

— ¡¿Qué? —soltó Edward esta vez, parándose de la silla.

— Si tú sales con Jessica ¿Por qué no puedo salir con Jake? —soltó Bella con furia en su voz.

— Alice, esto está poniéndose bueno, te tengo que cortar —dijo rápidamente Jasper, observando como la pareja peleaba nuevamente.

— Porque claramente eso es diferente —le dijo enojado Edward— ¿y se puede saber a donde irían? —

— ¿Realmente necesitas saberlo? —Bella corrió la mirada, molesta de que se le asomaban lágrimas debido al enojo— no es que te incumba ¿verdad? —

— Si Edward, no es que te incumba ¿verdad? —repitió James, extrañado de la rara reacción de su amigo— además desde siempre te ha gustado Jessica, esta es tu oportunidad, tío —

— Claro, _siempre_ te ha gustado Jessica, Edward ¿por qué no disfrutar de la cita? —dijo amargamente Bella tomando sus cosas— creo que ya no tengo apetito —y con esto se salió del casino.

Luego Jasper se paró con calma, miró a Edward, movió negativamente la cabeza aunque con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la salida del casino. Bella lo estaba esperando en la puerta de la habitación, con la cara roja del enojo y las lágrimas ya secas alrededor de sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó gentilmente Jasper, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

— Claro que si ¿por qué abría de estar enojada por culpa de un idiota de ojos verdes? —le respondió orgullosa Bella, entrando a la habitación con decisión.

— Porque seguramente ese idiota de ojos verdes tiene alguna razón para hacer lo que hizo —le explicó Jasper, sentándose en la cama.

— Definitivamente las razones de ese idiota de ojos verdes no me pueden importar menos —afirmó Bella, tapándose con la colcha de la cama de Jasper, esperando poder dormir ahí sin tener que volver a ver la cara de Edward por aquel día.

.

— ¿Cuál fue exactamente la razón de esta pelea? —preguntó Emmet, un poco divertido por la relación de sus amigos.

— Nada, puede que a Daniel le guste Jessica —respondió molesto Edward, pero el sabía perfectamente cual era la razón de su enojo.

Después de lo que había pasado dos noches atrás, prácticamente estaban saliendo y debido a todos los problemas que estaban teniendo, pensó que lo mejor era que todos creyeran que el estaba saliendo con Jessica y así que se les olvidara por un momento que había una chica en el instituto. Y todo lo hacía para proteger a Bella.

— Por supuesto que a Daniel no le gusta Jessica —afirmó Jacob tratando de convencerse.

— ¿Por qué no? —le preguntó James— después de todo lo que conocemos de Daniel en cuanto a chicas, no me sorprende que también quiera salir con ella —

— Porque ya está saliendo con la rubia antipática y la pequeña ¿por qué querría a una chica más? —le explicó Jacob, convencido de su respuestas.

— ¿Es que eres un idiota Jacob? —le soltó Emmet con una carcajada— mientras más chicas a la lista, mejor ¿se te olvida el instinto de un macho? —

— Cla-claro que no, pero pensé que tal vez… Daniel podría cambiar de opinión…—

— Hey, Jake, mira lo que está pegado en tu puerta —lo llamó James al llegar a su cuarto con Jasper.

En el había una hoja de cuaderno pegada con adhesivo en la puerta, y en ella, escrito con una ordenada letra decía:

_Jacob, dormirás con Edward hasta el fin de semana. Puedes ocupar la cama de Daniel porque el dormirá en tu cama. Tus cosas las dejé ya en la habitación._

_Besos (L) Jasper (se que los extrañarás)_

— Eugh, Jacob ¿Qué mierda hacen con Jasper? —dijo James.

— ¿Que dormiremos juntos? —soltaron Edward y Jacob al mismo tiempo.

— Bueno, no tengo problemas en dormir en la cama de Daniel, pero me pregunto por qué debe dormir con Jasper y no conmigo… —se cuestionó bajito Jacob pero Edward logró escucharlo.

— Porque eres un enfermo Jacob, por eso —le respondió Edward caminando hacia su habitación.

Y, por supuesto, esa no fue la última pelea entre Jacob y Edward hasta el término de la semana. Cada vez que se veían encontraban alguna razón para pelear, desde el desorden hasta para llamar la atención de Daniel que, por supuesto, ignoraba a Edward, sintiéndose Jake victorioso sobre su nuevo compañero de cuarto. Pero ciertamente Edward no dejaba que lo pisotearan y hacía del entrenamiento un infierno, excusándose de que faltaba solo una semana para el juego. Trató de hablar con Bella innumerables veces pero solo conseguía de ella la ley del hielo y para liberar la tensión entre ambos le facilitaba los entrenamientos, haciendo que corriera menos o que no tuviera que limpiar el gimnasio. Pero Bella tomó esto como una ofensa, ya que Edward parecía no querer la compañía de la chica al ordenarle que se fuera antes y también como machismo puro.

Por fin había llegado el sábado pero la tensión podía alterarse con solo dejar caer un alfiler. Los chicos regresaron a sus casas pero se quedaron Edward, Bella, Jacob y Jessica para la cita en el bar y los planes para esa noche eran tan diferentes como creativos.

Jessica le había pedido una cita a Edward para lograr sacarle celos a Daniel pero se sorprendió ante la perspectiva de que Daniel también estaría allí con Jacob, era la oportunidad perfecta. Y Edward no podía dejar de pasearse por la habitación pensando en que Bella estaría allí, en la cita que tenía con Jessica, mirándolo inquisitivamente, cuestionándolo. Sabía que había llegado lejos al aceptar la cita, pero le aproblemaba más el hecho de no haberle podido explicar a Bella de que trataba todo aquello. Y, por otra parte, Jacob estaba nervioso por aquella noche. Eso significaba que algo podía cambiar entre ellos y debía aprovechar aquella oportunidad para declararle sus sentimientos.

Bella debía encontrarse a las siete en el hall con Jacob y se maldecía mentalmente tener que vestirse como hombre y no con un vestido apretado y escotado como las chicas harían en ese tipo de citas… aunque ella normalmente no era de las chicas que se ponían vestidos en sus citas ni menos era celosa. Se colocó unos jeans y una franela azul, trató de peinar su peluca con lo que no tuvo éxito y decidió bajar para no hacer esperar más a Jake.

— Hey —la saludó Jacob con energía.

— ¿Y Edward? —fue la respuesta de Bella.

— Ah, se fue hace unas horas a buscar a Jessica a su habitación, deben de estar pasándola bien en su cita —acotó Jacob, sin advertir la cara de fastidio de su compañera.

— Um, me parece perfecto —la chica no podía evitar ser irónica— ¿nos vamos al bar? —

Pero fue una ardua tarea entrar en el abarrotado bar. Estaba lleno de estudiantes que decidieron, al igual que Edward, ir con las chicas del instituto femenino. Pero Bella logró divisar de forma precisa en donde se encontraban Edward y Jessica, como si se tratara de un sexto sentido o si pudiera oler a Edward a la distancia.

— ¿Están ocupados estos asientos? —preguntó fríamente Bella, al llegar a la mesa de los chicos, arrastrando a Jacob con ella.

— Daniel, creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos… —comenzó Jake pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Jessica.

— Claro que no —soltó emocionada— ¿nos acompañan? —

— Encantados —fue la respuesta irónica de "Daniel" mirándose fijamente con Edward se forma que podrían atravesarse.

— Acababa de decirle a Edward lo encantador que fue al irme a buscar —comenzó Jessica y todos miraron a Edward.

— ¿Ah si? —preguntaron Edward y Bella a la vez, el primero extrañado ya que no habían hablado nada aún y la segunda levantando una ceja.

— Si, fue todo un galán al invitarme a una cita, aunque el quería algo más privado pero decidí que el bar estaba bien —siguió la chica y Edward ya estaba temiendo la reacción de Bella ante los comentarios de Jessica.

— Que coincidencia —añadió esta vez "Daniel"— con Jake decidimos tener una tarde de amigos y ¡mira con quien nos encontramos! —

Pero Jacob y Edward sabían que Bella estaba siendo totalmente irónica y se notaba las notas de amargura en su voz.

Siguieron por unas horas así, Jessica halagando a Edward para sacarle celos a Daniel y Bella tratando de responder quitándole importancia a sus comentarios. Jacob y Edward solo podían observar aquella batalla campal aunque Bella era la única que no se daba cuenta de que Jessica hacía todo ellos solo por estar prendada de "él". Pero al ver que "Daniel" no le confería ningún halago a Jessica, decidió actuar drásticamente y se giró hacia su cita por primera vez en horas.

— Edward —lo llamó y este se giró para mirarla de vuelta.

Pero en vez de seguir la conversación, lo tomó por el cuello y le estampó un apasionado beso en los labios que dejó a todos congelados.

Edward trató de zafarse sin éxito y Jacob estaba totalmente asombrado ¿Cómo todo había llegado hasta ese punto? Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Bella se puso de pié bruscamente y le dijo a Jacob.

— Creo que sobramos en esta mesa —le agarró la mano y se dirigió a la salida, a lo que Edward no pudo hacer nada para detenerla.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —le soltó Edward a Jessica, limpiándose la boca. Por primera vez en años no se sentía anonadado por aquella chica.

— Pensé que tu… querrías… —comenzó Jessica pero Edward la interrumpió olvidando toda su caballerosidad.

— Si querías hacer enojar a Daniel, felicidades, lo conseguiste, pero no como querías —le soltó Edward, dejando a Jessica más confundida por la reacción de Daniel.

— Hey Daniel, espera un poco —le dijo Jacob que seguía siendo llevado por Bella, se paró y tiró de su muñeca, haciendo parar de inmediato a "Daniel".

— Vamos Jake, no pares ahora, no quiero estar en este bar —le explicó Bella, tirando de su muñeca sin éxito, cosa que Jake encontró adorable.

— Te molestó el beso que Jessica le dio a Edward… ¿o por ella? —le preguntó seriamente Jacob— … ¿o por el? —

— ¿Importa eso? —le respondió enojada Bella, soltándole la muñeca y dándose media vuelta.

— Claro que importa —Jacob apretó los puños y siguió— a mi me importa ¿me responderás? —

— Jake, no entiendo tu punto —le dijo "Daniel" confundida, aún molesta por la imagen en su cabeza de aquel beso.

— Daniel —le dijo seriamente a Bella, tomándole la mano— mírame, se que es difícil lo de Edward pero… —

— ¿Pero? —preguntó un poco ansiosa Bella, queriendo irse luego de aquel lugar.

—Tu me… tu me gustas, Daniel —confesó por fin Jacob.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero los problemas no comenzaban solo con lo ocurrido, ya que al otro lado de la ciudad, una chica recibía una llamada de larga distancia.

— ¿Diga? —contestó Lauren, un poco aburrida de no tener ningún panorama para ese fin de semana.

— Heeey, Lauren, bebe ¿Cómo estás? —contestó al otro lado una voz masculina pero bastante animada.

— ¿Daniel? ¿eres tú? —le contestó emocionada Lauren, pero luego recordó lo que había pasado en el bar hace algunas semanas— ¿Qué quieres imbécil? ¿te arrepientes de haberme dejado en vergüenza hace dos semanas? —

— ¿De qué hablas, bebe? —Daniel estaba algo desconcertado— ¿hace dos semanas? —

— No te hagas el inocente, Daniel —sorbió Lauren— ¡me botaste hace dos semanas delante de todos tus amigos! —

— Jajaja, nada de eso Lauren —rió Daniel, confundido— ¿Cómo pude haberte botado hace dos semanas si hace cuatro que estoy en Londres? ¿Qué Bella no te lo mencionó? —

— ¿Londres? Claro que tu hermana no me dijo nada, ella me odia… —comentó Lauren pero luego logró unir las piezas.

Claro, ahora todo concordaba, el extraño comportamiento de "Daniel" y que él no quisiera verla a la cara. Podía ser una perra, pero no era estúpida.

— Nada, cariño, estoy divagando —le respondió con una sonrisa— ¿Cuándo regresas a Port Angeles? —

— La próxima semana, no nos fue tan bien como esperábamos con la banda… —suspiró Daniel— en fin, estarás allí cuando regrese ¿verdad? —

— Claro que si, Danny, estaré esperándote en tu instituto como no tienes idea… —

La venganza a veces podía ser dulce y también muy perra.

.

.

.

.

**Si, me siento la persona más irresponsable del mundo =/**

**A la semana siguiente de subir el último capítulo me operaron de apendicitis y las pocas horas que estuve bien en mi post quirúrgico traté de responder la mayor cantidad de reviews que pude, pensando que con la licencia tendría tiempo de sobra para subir capítulos. Pero tuve problemas con la anestesia y me sentía fatal, luego debía ponerme al día con mis clases en la universidad y con mi equipo de natación, y ya que compito a nivel profesional, no era fácil hallar un tiempito en que no cayera rendida en mi cama. Y solo fue por falta de tiempo en la revisión del capítulo, ya que me niego a subir algo que crea que no está decentemente terminado.**

**Lo siento mucho por mis lectoras más asiduas y aclarar que las pocas personas de ff que sabían de mi operación fueron las que convenientemente me mandaron un PMs el día en que me dieron el alta.**

**¡Muchas gracias a las que se preocuparon por mi! Traté de responder cada PM's que me mandaron, si no, estoy viva aún =).**

**¡El próximo capítulo es el último! Yeyy estoy tan emocionada. Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo (que me reía como desquiciada mientras lo escribía)**

Hiatus: Receso o interrupción en la continuidad de un trabajo. Para Stephany-Cullen y a otras lectoras, espero que les sirva, lindas =)

**¿Comentarios, rewiews? Click en el botoncito verde :D**

**.**

**Jazzzzzz**

.

.

.


End file.
